


Klaine, a Faerie Tale (No, Really!)

by grlnxtdr29



Category: Glee
Genre: Glee Potluck Big Bang, M/M, Some unusual couple combinations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 78,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/pseuds/grlnxtdr29
Summary: On his seventeenth birthday, Kurt receives a gift from his Great Grandmother in Ireland, a pair of ancient Celtic love knot rings. He and Blaine put the rings on, and soon, magic begins to happen around them. Kurt discovers that his so-called Great Grandmother is actually of the faerie world.The faerie world was lost to the world of humans millennia ago, but it is now coming back. The evil Unseelie Queen wants to turn our world into a world of darkness and nightmares. It is up to Kurt, Blaine, and their friends and families to stop her, and make sure that the faerie world’s return is one of love and light and hope. They journey around the world, seeking the three reborn Seelie Queens, who will bring about the peaceful return of magic to our world.This is primarily a Klaine story, but there will be other couples as well, including some you may not have considered before!
Relationships: Burt Hummel/CaroleHudson-Hummel, Finn Hudson/Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson, Nick Duvall/Jeff Sterling, Quinn Fabray/Thad Harwood, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Tina Cohen-Chang/Mike Chang, Wes Montgomery/David Thompson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: Glee Potluck Big Bang 2020





	1. The Birthday Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Have any of you read the fic A Little Klaine Magic, by NeverTooOldToBeNerdy? He never finished the story, but I really loved it, and he said in one of his A/Ns that if anyone got inspired to write something similar, to go for it, so that is what I am going to do! I don’t know if this story will be as long as his (77 chapters, that I hope one day he will come back and add to!), but I hope it pays homage to his masterpiece! It will have a very similar premise to the original, and I will be using some of the same gifts for Kurt and Blaine and their friends, but I will be making the story my own, even if it means I have to research folklore from a hundred different cultures! (I will however, be stealing his Lord Tubbington character!)(And his Brittany!)(And maybe a version of Blaine’s Grandpa!)
> 
> The story begins at the end of season two. Everything leading up to this point is canonical. I’ve set Kurt’s birthday on the first of June. As far as I know, they never established when Blaine’s birthday is, so for the purpose of this story, his birthday is about eight days after Kurt’s. You’ll understand why a few chapters down the line.
> 
> Thank you, hkvoyage for giving your opinions when asked. And thank you, lilyvandersteen, for telling me what kind of underwear Azimio wears. Thank you Lallagoglee for the artwork! She took my suggestion and made it so much better than I could ever picture! Thank you to KurtandBlaineGleek (AKA darcangell23) and Sharkknees for betaing parts of this!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story, and PLEASE go read A Little Klaine Magic (only on FF.net), and leave long, detailed Reviews. Maybe it will entice him to come back and finish the story!
> 
> Reviews are always welcome!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my Contribution to the Glee Potluck Big Bang. I was supposed to have completed it by now, but life got in the way, so I am going to post what I have finished so far, and add the rest as I complete the chapters! I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Reviews Always Welcome!

**The Birthday Gifts**

  
  


Once upon a time…

That’s how these kinds of stories are supposed to begin, isn’t it? Maybe that’s a bit cliche though, and if there was one thing Kurt Hummel detested, it was being cliche. Let’s start again.

It was a dark and stormy night…

No, that’s no good, either. It was neither stormy, nor night. It was, however, dark, as there was a total eclipse of the sun the day our story begins, which also happened to be Kurt Hummel’s seventeenth birthday, and the first day of summer vacation before his senior year.

Kurt and Blaine had been taking a walk through the rose garden in the park as the eclipse began, talking about the strange phone call Kurt had received bright and early that morning from his great great grandmother, Ailis (pronounced Alice,) Rose, from his mother’s side of the family. 

Grandmother Ailis lived in Ireland, in an ancient castle, and even had a title, Dame Ailis, Lady of Dunaire. Kurt had only met her once, when he had been about four years old, and his parents had taken him to Ireland one summer. She had sent him a birthday card every year, as far back as he could remember, and they'd exchanged a few letters over the years. He had spoken to her on the phone soon after his mother’s passing, and again the day after he’d come out to his dad.

The second call had been nearly as much a surprise as the call this morning had been. On that occasion, Kurt had barely been able to say hello before the woman had begun speaking at a rapid rate, telling Kurt how proud she was of him, and that one day very soon he would find a young man to love him the way he deserved, and that love was the most important emotion in the world. She’d told him to stay strong until his beloved was ready for him, that it would take the young man a while to realize his feelings, and then she’d hung up. Kurt had no idea how she had known about him telling his dad he was gay. His mother had once jokingly told him that his great grandmother had Fairy Sight.

“So, she called you out of the blue this morning?” Blaine asked, taking a lick of the coffee ice cream cone he had picked out before they’d entered the park.

Kurt nodded, as he scooped up a spoonful of his own lemon sorbet with fresh strawberry topping. “Yes, exactly five minutes after I got out of my shower this morning. And she called my cell phone, not the house phone. I didn’t realize she had the number to my cell phone.”

“What did she have to say?”

“She said I could expect a package to be delivered later today, and that I shouldn’t tell my dad about it, but to be sure of my decision. I tried to ask her what she meant, decision about what, but she said all would be explained when I got the package. She said I wouldn’t be able to contact her for a while, but not to worry, that when I was ready, I would know how to find her.”

“Sounds mysterious!” Blaine said, trying to catch a dribble of melting ice cream before it ran down his arm, and managing to smear a dollop of the frozen treat on his face.

“You’re a mess, Blaine!” Kurt said, reaching into his messenger bag to pull out a package of wet wipes and passing them to his boyfriend. “Anyway, do you think you’ve kept me distracted and out of the way long enough for them to have finished setting up for my surprise party yet?”

Kurt almost laughed at the look of surprise on Blaine’s face.

“How did you…?”

“How did I know you all were planning a surprise party for me?” Kurt said. “Maybe I have Fairy Sight. Grandmother Ailis said that our family is descended from the ‘Fare Folk,’ you know.”

Blaine raised an eyebrow at that. “Did you just imply that you were a fairy?”

Both boys were silent for a moment, staring at each other. And then they both broke out in laughter, as the sun disappeared fully behind the moon.

“Um, excuse me? Is one of you Kurt Hummel?” A voice asked, sounding slightly frightened.

The two teens turned to the man behind them. He was a little shorter than Kurt, but slightly taller than Blaine. He had dark hair and deep brown eyes that matched his uniform, and he was carrying a small package.

The pale boy glanced at his boyfriend, before turning back to the older male. “I’m Kurt Hummel. How did you know where I was?”

The delivery man looked uncomfortable. “The delivery instructions say to deliver this package to Kurt Hummel, on the rose garden path, in the park on Main St, Lima, Ohio, on this date, at the precise moment the sun is fully eclipsed by the moon.”

He showed them the delivery slip, which indeed gave those exact instructions. “Could you sign for the package, please? This is my last delivery of the day, and I think I need a beer!”

Kurt signed the electronic pad, and accepted the package. Neither of them spoke as the man took his pad, and almost ran out of the park. Once they were alone, they glanced back down at the package. It was a padded envelope, about the size of a paperback book. Kurt could feel something smaller inside, and when he flipped the package over to examine it, he heard the distinct clink of metal against metal.

“Do you suppose this is the package your grandmother was talking about?” Blaine asked as Kurt tried to pry open the flap, as the sun began to emerge once more.

Kurt shrugged. “Only one way to find out,” he said, finally managing to open the seal.

Inside was a small green velvet pouch, and a folded sheet of vellum. Kurt opened the letter first, and was startled when silver and gold sparkles flashed off the yellowish paper and swirled around him. Blaine gasped in shock as the glowing sparks settled around his boyfriend, and seemed to be absorbed into his skin.

“What on Earth?” Kurt said, even as he began to giggle. “That tickles!”

“Kurt? What’s happening?” Blaine sounded afraid.

“I don’t know!” The auburn haired boy said, still giggling. “It feels like Champagne bubbles coursing under my skin!”

“But what caused it?” The darker boy asked, concerned for his boyfriend.

As the sparkles began to fade, Kurt managed to control his giggles. “I have no idea!” He said, trying to catch his breath. 

“What does the letter say?”

Still slightly breathless, Kurt began to read;

_My Dearest Kurt,_

_By the customs of my people, today you become an adult. I know in your country you still have a year before you can claim that title, but I believe you are mature enough to learn the truth of your bloodline._

_You see, my darling, my time is coming to an end, and it is time for me to name my heir. Oh, do not worry, I am not dying, I am simply ready to move on, now that I have found someone worthy to take my place. I have chosen you, my precious Kurt. I have seen into your heart, and know that you are the only one who can stand in my stead. You have faced many trials and tribulations, and have come out stronger each time. You will need that strength for what is to come. I wish I could explain more, but alas, time is running out faster than I expected. Just remember this; love is the key, and I know you will find the love to do what must be done._

_Enclosed with this letter, you will find the symbols of your new position in the Society of Danu. Choose wisely with whom you share these symbols, for they are more binding than any contract, and you will be with the one you choose far longer than you ever expected. Let love be your guide._

_With all my love,_

_Lady Ailis Rose Danann_

“What’s the Society of Danu?” Blaine mused.

The two boys exchanged a look, and shrugged, before Kurt opened the small velvet pouch and let the contents spill out into his palm.

Two silverish rings, interwoven with an intricate [Celtic love knot](https://images.app.goo.gl/ivQyh9YDH4otBRH49) pattern, gleamed up at them as the sun was once more fully restored. As Kurt held them up, they noticed an inscription on the inside of each ring, but neither of them recognized the language. 

The first one read; _Dhá Chroí Buille mar a hAon,_ while the second was inscribed; _Dhá anamacha ceangailte go deo_

“They’re beautiful!” Kurt breathed out.

“They are, and they look very old, too!” Blaine said.

Kurt smiled, and offered one of the rings to his boyfriend. Blaine just looked at it for a moment, and then glanced up into glasz eyes, a questioning look on his face.

“Kurt, the letter said you should really think about who you shared these with. Are you sure you want to give one to me?”

Kurt shrugged. He seemed to be doing that a lot today. “It said choose wisely, and with love. I can’t think of anyone else I would rather share this with. I love you, Blaine. This isn’t a marriage proposal. I think we’re both still too young for that, but I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. So, accept this ring as a symbol of my love.”

Blaine blushed and smiled. “I love you too, Kurt. And maybe we are too young to think about marriage, but I can’t think of anyone I would rather spend the rest of my life with either. One day, though, one of us is going to ask the other a very specific question, and I’m pretty sure the answer will be ‘yes.’”

“So, will you accept this ring?” Kurt asked, smiling, his eyes shining with love.

“I will,” Blaine said, and allowed Kurt to slip the ring onto his finger. He took the other ring from Kurt’s palm, letting every ounce of love he had for the other boy to show on his face. “And will you accept this ring from me, as a symbol of my love?”

“I will,” Kurt replied, as the darker boy slipped the ring onto his finger. They leaned into each other, sealing their love with a kiss.

A shower of silver and gold sparkles exploded around the two boys, and as they settled on Blaine’s skin, the shorter boy began to giggle, just as Kurt had a few minutes before.

“Hey! That _does_ tickle!” Blaine shouted between fits of laughter.

Both boys were so focused on the sparkles, that at first neither of them noticed the rainbow that seemed to come out of nowhere, and landed right where they were standing. Or perhaps it had started from where they stood, and reached out into some unknown point in the world? Either way, it took them a few moments to notice the phenomenon, and it was the flying insects that caught their attention first.

Large, metallic blue/green/grey butterflies fluttered around Kurt, while gold/green/brown dragonflies dodged around Blaine. There were hundreds of the flying insects. Maybe close to a thousand.

“Um, Kurt,” Blaine said, sounding a little concerned. “I think your grandmother’s letter might have been covered in some kind of psychotropic powder, because I’m pretty sure I’m hallucinating right now.”

“How is this even possible?” Kurt wondered, not really hearing his boyfriend’s words. “We’re standing _INSIDE_ a rainbow, Blaine! I didn’t know rainbows had an inside. Aren’t they supposed to be one dimensional?”

As he spoke, the rainbow began to fade out, and the butterflies and dragonflies swarmed around their respective boys, covering them, and were absorbed into their skin, causing more giggles at the sensation.

Once the strange phenomenon had passed, the two boys looked at each other, still not exactly sure what had happened. 

“I think we should go home now,” Kurt said, not caring if his friends had finished setting up his surprise party or not. Blaine just nodded as they walked in silence towards the park’s exit. 

As they reached the road, Kurt suddenly tensed up and pulled Blaine to the side. A second later, a gust of wind kicked up, and there was a loud _CRACK_ from above where the two boys had been standing, waiting to cross the street, and a large tree limb landed on the sidewalk. It would have crushed the two boys if Kurt hadn't moved them both out of the way.

Blaine looked in shock at the tree limb, before turning to his pale boyfriend. “How did you know the branch was going to fall?”

“Um,” Kurt hedged. “Fairy Sight?”


	2. How to Learn a New Language (Without Really Trying)

**How to Learn a New language (Without Really Trying)**

Blaine texted Rachel when they reached Kurt's block, to let her know they were almost home, and that the birthday boy knew about the surprise party. The two boys had mutually agreed not to mention their strange experiences in the park to anyone. Who would believe them, anyway?

As they turned into Kurt’s walkway, Blaine suddenly stiffened with a jolt, stopping in his tracks. Kurt looked back at him in concern. “What’s wrong?”

Blaine just shook his head. “You did remember to close your bedroom door earlier, right?”

Frowning, Kurt nodded. “Of course. I’ve finally managed to train Finn not to enter my room when I’m not home. Why?”

“I’ll explain later. Let’s go in so Rachel can try and pretend that she surprised you.”

“I thought you told her I already knew about the party?”

“I did, but you know she’ll still insist on yelling surprise.”

“True.”

A moment later the petite diva and the rest of his friends did indeed try to surprise him as they popped out of their hiding spots and shouted as he entered the house. They were a little disappointed when he didn’t even flinch, just stood there, glaring at them with his level five ‘Bitch, Please,’ face (level one of the glare had been known to reduce people to ashes. Level five was basically ‘you’re annoying the hell out of me, but I still love you anyway.’)

“I told you he’d figure it out,” Finn whispered rather loudly.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but smiled at his friends. “None of you can keep a secret. Rachel has been practicing  _ Happy Birthday  _ for the last week, Tina kept showing me magazine layouts, asking me which outfits I’d prefer and in what colors, and Finn spelled out the words ‘birthday cake’ at the grocery store the other day when Carole asked if there was anything we’d forgotten.”

They all groaned, but Kurt took pity on them. “Thank you for trying, though. I really do love you all and appreciate that you went to this effort.” 

“At least we can still surprise you with the gifts,” Mercedes said, hugging him.

He laughed and hugged her back. "Well, I know whatever you got me will be fabulous!"

Kurt was right, the peacock brooch Mercedes got him was fabulous, as was the scarf Blaine had chosen for him. He even liked the playlist Finn had burned to a CD for him, and the video collection from Artie. He was really trying hard to forget the gift Santana had given him (who even needed that much lube? And who knew it came in that many flavors?) He wasn't even going to acknowledge Puck's gift (he really didn't need to watch  _ those  _ movies.)

The rest of his gifts were nice, and he spent the next three hours just being surrounded by his friends and having fun in his backyard. Nothing unusual happened, other than the fact that no one seemed to notice the rings the boys were wearing. It was like their eyes just shifted past the gleaming bands.

Kurt mentioned the fact to Blaine after everyone had left and they were heading upstairs to his room. “I mean, you know how my dad would have reacted if he saw us sporting matching rings, he’d have had a heart attack! I tried taking mine off when I realized we’d put them on the wedding ring fingers, but it wouldn’t come off! Dad didn’t even seem to see it, though! No one did!”

Blaine was just smiling thinly, and nodded. “Um, not to change the subject, but before you open your bedroom door, I think I should warn you about something…”

Kurt paused and turned to look at him. “What?”

“Well, I don’t want to alarm you, but I think you should just be prepared before you see what’s in there.”

Kurt was frowning again. “Why? What’s in there? And how do you know there is something in there, since you haven’t been in my room since last week?”

“Well, you know how you knew that branch was going to fall before it did?” When Kurt crossed his arms defensively and just nodded his head, Blaine cleared his throat and continued. “Well, as we were coming up your front walk, I just...knew that there was something there.”

“What is it? Is it dangerous?” Kurt asked.

“No, not dangerous, unless it fell on you, but I don’t think that is a concern. Just, well, just go ahead and open the door, before your dad or Finn come up. I don’t know how we’d be able to explain it to them!”

Hesitating a moment longer, Kurt opened the door and stepped inside, only to stop in his tracks, jaw dropping at the scene before him. Through the open bedroom window, a rainbow arched gracefully over Kurt’s queen size bed, and came to rest between the aforementioned bed and the lighted mirror vanity. At the base of the multicolored phenomenon was a large pot, filled to the brim with gold coins.

A myriad of thoughts raced through Kurt’s head; How could there be a rainbow inside his bedroom, and how had they not seen it from outside? And how was it still visible now, as the sun had gone down half an hour ago? 

“Those aren’t made of chocolate, are they?” was the one he voiced out loud.

Blaine shook his head no. “Twenty four carat gold. All one thousand, three hundred and sixty six of them.”

Kurt looked at him over his shoulder. “How do you know how many there are?”

“Um, I don’t know? I can just sense it. But the real question is, how are we going to hide this from your family?”

As they both stood there thinking about it for a moment, the rainbow finally faded out, leaving behind the pot and its contents. In the end, they ended up transferring the coins into several canvas bags Kurt used for shopping, and stashing them and the pot in Kurt's closet, covered in more bags. They kept a few of them out, though, to study, and try to determine where they had come from.

Once the task had been accomplished, Kurt and Blaine dropped down on the bed. After a moment of reflective silence, Blaine turned to the pale boy beside him.

“We really need to figure out what is happening, Kurt.”

“I thought you said it was hallucinations earlier in the park?” Kurt said, trying to make a joke, but seriously on the verge of freaking out. When Blaine just stared him down, Kurt sighed. “Fine.” He got up and got his laptop, and then got more comfortable on the bed before lifting the lid and turning it on.

Blaine scooted up on the bed, leaning back against the headboard as they waited for the laptop to boot up. And waited. And waited. Finally a blue screen popped up with an error message that read;

_ System Error. This device has suffered an unrecoverable error. _

“Crap,” Kurt said. “I’ve been having problems with it for weeks now. It’s crashed a few times. I think the hard drive is going bad. I just wish I could understand and fix all mechanical devices, not just car engines!”

Blaine just shrugged. “We can use mine.” He started to get up to go get his laptop out of his car, but stopped when Kurt’s machine let out a plaintive whine. That was the only way to describe the sound.

Kurt looked down at the device in shock, almost dropping it as if it were extremely hot, but managed to juggle it onto the bed, as he jumped to his feet to stare at it.

“Kurt? What’s wrong?” Blaine asked urgently.

Kurt looked at him. “You didn’t just hear that did you?”

“Hear what? That high pitched whine?”

“No! I mean yes! But I mean...you didn’t hear the computer...talk?”

“Nnooo,” Blaine said, dragging the word out in concern for his boyfriend’s sanity. “What did it say?”

Kurt glanced back at the machine on the bed. “It said, ‘no, wait, I can help!’ I think it was upset that we were going to use your laptop instead.”

The device made a chirping noise. “It says that it can be fixed, and that I should know how to do it now.” Kurt frowned, and then turned to look at Blaine once again in surprise. “I  _ do _ know what is wrong with it, and how to fix it. I didn’t know how to a few minutes ago, but now I do!”

Blaine studied both his boyfriend and the abandoned laptop. “So, what’s wrong with it?”

Kurt moved over to it, and closed the lid before flipping it over. “There is a loose connection inside the casing. I just need to…” His voice trailed off as he studied the screws that held the back on. “Blaine, do you have that pocket knife your dad gave you? The one with the screwdrivers? I need to take the back panel off.”

“Should you be tampering with it, Kurt? Won’t that void the warranty, or something?” Blaine held out the multipurpose pocket tool.

Kurt shook his head. “I don’t think I’ll need to worry about a warranty ever again.” He made deft work of removing the screws, and opened the casing. It was quick work locating the loose wire and reattaching it firmly once more, and then resealing the case and tightening the screws.

He flipped the machine right side up, and rebooted it. This time it loaded quickly. It let out a grateful beep as the desktop loaded. “Oh, you’re welcome. It was no problem.” At Blaine’s raised eyebrow, Kurt blushed and shrugged. “It said thank you. It has been feeling weak for a while now, but it feels much better.”

“Uh huh. Okay. My boyfriend talks to machines. That’s not weird at all. It’s not the strangest thing I’ve ever heard. It’s not like that lady who lives on my block who talks to her dog as if she expected him to talk back.” The darker boy considered for a moment. “Actually, that wouldn’t be so bad. I wish I could talk to animals. Or rather that they could talk to me, like Doctor Dolittle. It might have been nice to have a conversation with Pavarotti, to know if he was happy with the Warblers.”

Both boys paused for a moment as they thought of their fallen friend. Blaine shook himself out of his reverie, and sat down beside Kurt once more on the bed. “Anyway, let’s see if we can figure out what’s happening. Where should we start?”

Kurt considered for a moment. “Grandmother Ailis mentioned something about the Society of Danu in her letter, didn’t she? Maybe we should start with that.”

They found no mention of a society by that name, but there was a lot of information on Danu.

“Danu was a Goddess, according Celtic folklore,” Kurt read. “Her followers were known as the Tuatha De Danann, or more commonly as Fairy…”

The two boys exchanged a look, gauging each other’s response to this information. Blaine frowned. “Didn’t your grandmother sign the letter with the surname Danann?”

Kurt was frowning now as well as he set the laptop aside and went to retrieve the letter he’d received earlier. After scanning it, he handed it to the shorter boy and sat back down, resuming his scrolling through the page, stopping when he found a section on alternate names for the deity. 

“Dunaire,” he muttered to himself.

“Excuse me?” Blaine said, still rereading the letter.

“Dunaire. It’s another name for Danu. Grandmother Ailis’ title is ‘Lady of Dunaire.’”

After a moment to consider this information, Blaine turned to look at the pale boy beside him. “Do you think…”

Kurt glanced at him. “What?”

“Well, do you think it’s possible your Grandmother was…?”

“What? A Fairy Goddess? How would that even be possible, Blaine? These stories go back over thousands of years! Grandmother Ailis is…” He stopped as a thought occurred to him. “You know, I have no clue how old she is. My mom said that Ailis was her grandmother’s grandmother, but that can’t be right. My great grandmother Lissette was ninety nine when she passed away, and that was four years ago. If Ailis is her grandmother, she’d have to be over a hundred and fifty years old…”

There was another awkward pause as they considered this revelation. The silence was broken by the sound of  _ Pure Imagination, _ coming from Kurt’s cell phone. It was Brittany’s ringtone. He put it on speaker.

“Hey Kurt! Hi Blaine Warbler! I was supposed to give you a message earlier today, but I forgot. Lord Tubbington wanted to talk to you both before you put the rings on, but I guess it’s too late for that. I like the rings by the way. That twisted hart pattern is pretty! And they will look prettier when you have all three gems in them! Anyway, I think Lord Tubbington still wants to talk to you, so do you want to come to my house tomorrow night for a sleepover? I’ll invite Rachel and Mercedes and Tina, too, but Quinn won't be here because she's going to dinner with her mom in Columbus to celebrate the one year anniversary of her divorce being finalized. Lord Tubbington probably won’t talk to you while the others are around, so you’ll have to talk to him while they try to fix the awful dye job Rachel is going to accidentally give herself before we do our manicures and facials!”

Kurt didn’t think the girl had stopped for breath once, and wondered how she managed not to pass out from lack of oxygen. “Um, Brittany, you know about our rings?”

“Oh, yeah. I wasn’t supposed to see them, but I did, but I didn’t tell anyone else about them, because Lord Tubbington said not to talk about them, because they are very important, but I don’t think he knows that they aren’t just the normal Society rings, but the originals. I mean they’re Her rings, the first ones, and they are more powerful than the others, but that’s okay, because you and Blaine aren’t like the other Society pairs. And not just because you’re both dolphins, but because you both are from the Court. Hey, does that mean you two are lawyers or something? My dad had to go to court once. My mom told him he was going too fast, but he didn’t listen to her, and he got a speeding ticket. He tried to fight it, said he wasn’t going any faster than anyone else was on that road, but that wasn’t true. He had to pay a fine and…”

“Brit, Honey?” Kurt said, interrupting her gently. “Blaine and I will come over tomorrow night, at six, and we can talk about the rings then, okay?”

“Okay, Kurt. Lord Tubbington will join us after dinner. It’s his poker night, and it’s his turn to deal, but he really wants to talk to you. Oh and tell Blaine to look in the outside pocket of his overnight bag. Night Kurt!”

There were a few beeps from the phone as the blonde girl tried to remember how to end the call. When the phone finally clicked off, Blaine was rubbing his temples. “Damn, that conversation made my head hurt,” the shorter boy mumbled. “Do you have any headache medicine?”

Kurt shook his head no, needing some himself. “Sorry, I forgot to buy more yesterday.”

Blaine sighed. “I should start getting ready for bed. Your dad will probably be up in a few minutes to remind me that I’m sleeping on the couch tonight.” 

He stood up and went over to his overnight bag to get his sleep pants and t-shirt, only to pause when he felt the bottle he’d completely forgotten having put in the outside pocket the previous week. He pulled out the bottle of headache medicine with a frown. “How did she…?”

Kurt just shook his head, and accepted the two slim white pills the other boy offered him.

…

Kurt was woken up the next morning by the sound of his boyfriend's nervous laughter. Worried that his dad was taking the opportunity to threaten Blaine with his nonexistent flame thrower again, Kurt quickly dressed and headed downstairs. 

Other than the unintelligible murmurs of the younger man's voice, the house was completely silent. If his dad was intimidating the darker boy, he was being very quiet about it.

He followed the sound of Blaine's giggles to the backdoor, where the other boy was bent over at the waist, scratching the ears of a large black dog. It was impossible to tell what breed it was, it appeared to be a mashup of many different types of dogs.

"Yes, you are a good boy! Don't be embarrassed! If anyone should be ashamed it's that bi- Kurt! Hi! This is Teddy!"

Kurt smiled at the large dog. "Where did he come from?"

Blaine looked sheepish. "I found him while I was jogging. He was left tied to a tree in the woods off the jogging path. His owner got mad at him after the neighbors claimed he got their pedigreed poodle pregnant! But he's not the father, it was the chihuahua from the end of the block!"

Kurt frowned down at the hazel eyed teen. "How do you know all that if you found him tied to a tree?"

Blaine blushed. "He told me?"


	3. Of Curses and Capes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Warning for Homophobic Language.

**Of Curses and Capes**

Once they’d gotten Teddy settled in the shade of the back porch with a bowl of water and a couple of leftover hamburger patties and hot dogs, Kurt made breakfast, and Blaine explained where the rest of the Hudmel clan was as he poured them each a cup of coffee. “So, right after Finn left for his gaming marathon at Puck’s house, your dad got a call from some lawyer in Columbus named Quincey, or something like that. I wasn’t fully awake yet, so I didn’t quite understand what it was about, something to do with an estate. He and Carole decided they had better go see what was up, and since you were sleeping so soundly, they didn’t want to wake you up, so asked me to let you know where they were. I wasn’t sure how long you were going to sleep, so I decided to go for a quick jog.”

He began to hand Kurt the coffee, but Kurt didn’t have a good grip, and the cup slipped from his fingers. Only Blaine’s quick reflexes allowed him to catch the cup before it hit the floor.

“My hero!” Kurt said, checking the shorter boy’s hands to make sure he hadn’t burned himself with the hot liquid.

Blaine grinned. “That’s me!” he quipped as Kurt wiped up the spilled coffee. “Spiderman to the rescue! Or so I wish. I’d love to have Spiderman’s super senses, strength, and reflexes. And the Flash's speed! Or better yet! Harry Potter’s magic! That would be awesome! Or The Doctor’s ability to regenerate! And super intelligence!”

Kurt laughed. “You’re such a dork!”

“Hey! I resemble that remark! Besides, you have it backwards. You’re MY hero!” He leaned in and kissed the paler boy.

“Aww! That’s so sweet!”

Kurt refilled his cup, and they sat down to eat the omelette he’d made.

“Don’t you wish you had superhero powers, Kurt?” Blaine asked after a couple bites.

Kurt shook his head. “Not really. Unless it was the power to put someone in their place, you know? I wish I could just, I don’t know, make people actually feel my wrath when they hurl their insults and hatred at me, or at anyone they perceive as weaker than themselves. Does that make sense?”

Blaine nodded, mouth full of toast. He swallowed and took a sip of coffee. “So, what do we want to do today? We’re not due at Brittany’s for another eight hours or so, and your dad and Carole said they probably would have a date night in Columbus, since we’ll be at Britt’s and Finn is staying at Puck’s.”

Kurt considered his options for a minute. “How about an early movie, followed by some shopping?”

Blaine smiled at him. “Sounds good.”

…

They didn’t make it to the movie. They had been standing in line to buy tickets when Kurt noticed Karofsky, Azimio, and a couple of other jocks from McKinley sitting on a bench nearby. Azimio and the jocks were cat calling a couple of girls Kurt didn’t recognize, but who seemed uncomfortable at the attention the boys were giving them.

“Hey baby,” Azimio drawled. “Want to see a better show than what’s playing inside?”

Both girls, who couldn’t be more than fourteen, cringed. Kurt snorted. “Somehow I don’t think that show would be worth having to buy a magnifying glass to view.” The girls giggled at his remark.

The jock jumped to his feet (well, lumbered anyway. Jumping wasn’t something he could do easily) and moved menacingly towards the two boys. “Are you insulting my manhood, fag?”

Kurt wasn’t intimidated. “That would imply you had one to insult. Only someone so insecure about his equipment would use tacky pick up lines on jr. high school girls.”

“You’re just jealous, homo! You wish yours was as big as mine!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Oh, please! I'm pretty sure I don't have anything to complain about in that department. And I'm not the one harassing those girls. Perhaps you should apologize to them for making them feel uncomfortable!"

“Maybe I should just shut your mouth with my fist!”

Karofsky, who had been standing back, now came forward. “Yo, Az! Leave him alone! No bullying, remember?”

“We’re not at school now! He can’t go bawling to the principal!” the darker jock said. “You really going to tell me that you believe in that Bullywhips nonsense? I thought you were just putting on a show to get coach to put you back on the team!”

Karofsky frowned. “I told you, I didn’t want to be the bad guy anymore! We got one year left in this hell hole town! I don’t want to screw up my chances of getting out of this loser town by getting kicked out of school!"

Azimio and the other jocks sneered. “Fine, stay here and hang out with the rest of the pansies! Maybe if you suck his…”

“Stop right there!” Kurt said. There was something different in his voice as he spoke, a deeper, commanding quality to it that neither Blaine nor Karofsky had ever heard. Azimio froze at the sound. “I don’t care if you taunt me, make fun of my clothes or my voice or my hair. But I won’t just stand here and let you insult anyone else who doesn’t deserve it. You should be ashamed of yourself! One day, I just want to see someone make you feel as small and worthless as you made me feel! I want you to know what it’s like to be ridiculed and made to feel uncomfortable in your own skin! Then maybe you’ll learn your lesson, and will grow up and stop bullying people for being different!” He glared at the other jocks as well. “That goes for you, too!”

As he finished speaking, Kurt felt a burst of energy push out from within him, and towards the lettermen jacketed boys. There seemed to be a pause as the world stopped for a fraction of a second, before snapping back into reality.

“Whatever, fag!” Azimio said, and began to walk away. After only two steps, his pants fell down around his ankles, leaving his boxers with little hearts all over them on display. Several people pointed at the large boy and began to laugh. The footballer seemed to shrink a little under the laughter as he scrambled to pull his pants back up. The other two jocks tried to help him, but ended up bumping their heads together and practically knocking each other out, which caused the crowd to laugh even more.

Kurt swayed on his feet. “We need to get out of here,” he hissed to Blaine, leaning on the shorter boy. He suddenly felt weak, as if he hadn’t eaten in a few days.

“Kurt?” Karofsky said, looking him over in concern. Kurt just waved the other boy off. 

“Thanks for standing up to them, Dave. I think I’m just a little over heated.”

The reformed bully nodded his head. “I meant what I said, you know. I don’t want to be a bully anymore, and I’m so sorry for the way I made you feel.”

“I know, Dave. And I forgive you. And I won’t tell anyone your secret, I promise. Right now, I just need to get into the shade, and maybe something to drink.”

“Do you and your hobbit need a hand? You look like you are about to fall on your face.”

Blaine shook his head. “I’ve got him. You go on. We’ll talk to you later, Dave.”

After the other boy left, Blaine helped Kurt into the shadows beside the movie theater, and then murmured, “hold on.”

Before Kurt could realize what was happening, the shorter boy picked him up bridal style, as if he weighed nothing at all. The next thing he knew, they were moving at dizzying speed back to his Navigator. They were moving so fast, no one could see them.

“Blaine?” Kurt said, once they were in the car. “How did you move so fast? And how did you carry me like I was no heavier than a cat?”

“I don’t know! How did you do...whatever it was you did to Azimio?”

Kurt frowned. “What exactly did I do? And why do I suddenly feel like I have no bones?”

Blaine shook his head, and reached out with his left hand to push a strand of hair off the pale boy’s face. As he did, Kurt noticed something. “Blaine, did your ring have gems on it when I put it on your finger?”

The darker boy looked at the ring on his hand. On two of the three pointed outer loops surrounding the infinity heart, which had originally been open filigree before, there were now two emeralds. Kurt examined his own ring. Two blue sapphires twinkled up at him.

“Huh,” Blaine said, examining his ring. “Didn’t Britt mention something about the rings and gemstones last night?”

Kurt thought back to the phone call the night before. “Now that you mention it, I think she did, but for the life of me, I can’t recall exactly what she said.”

Blaine shook his head. “Me either, and just trying to recall is bringing my headache back.”

“I think I need more coffee.” Kurt said, his brain in overload at the moment.

“Are you sure you’re okay to drive?” Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. “I’m feeling okay now, but an iced coffee will make me feel a whole lot better.”

...

Half an hour later they were sitting at a back table at the Lima Bean, sipping on their frozen drinks, lost in their own thoughts for the moment, each trying to understand what was happening.

After several long minutes, Blaine spoke. “I was scared that Azimio was going to punch you.”

Kurt swallowed heavily. “Me too.”

The younger boy was visibly shaking. “All I kept thinking was, it’s Sadie Hawkins, all over again, and that I wasn’t going to be able to protect you.”

Kurt reached out and took his hand. “Hey, I’m fine. Those Neanderthals might have tried to beat me up, but I’m sure someone in that crowd would have stopped them.”

Blaine just shook his head. “Maybe. Maybe not. I just wish you could, I don’t know, change into a big grizzly bear, or a lion, or any animal to scare the crap out of them!”

Kurt snorted and choked on the sip of frozen cappuccino he’d just taken. “Really Blaine?”

Blaine smiled sheepishly. “Okay, it doesn’t have to be a scary animal! You could just turn into a cat and claw them, then run away, or climb a tree! I just want you to be safe!”

Kurt smiled. “I didn’t think you were a violent person, Blaine. I always thought you’d be the kind of person who would talk your nemesis into surrendering. I wish you could just tell someone that what they were doing was wrong, and make them change their attitude. At the very least make them forget what they were going to do to you!”

...

The caffeine and sugar in the drinks went a long way towards making Kurt feel better, and the two boys decided to do a little shopping. Kurt wanted to find an outfit to go with the brooch Mercedes had given him, while Blaine wanted to find a present for his parents’ upcoming thirtieth anniversary. They were visiting his mother's sister in the Philippines, but would be flying back the next day. 

Three hours later, both boys were laden down with bags as they made their way back to the Navigator, discussing where to have a late lunch, when a commotion from the empty lot across the street caught their attention. Blaine frowned.

“There’s a cat over there calling for help! Some boys are tormenting it!” They dropped the bags in the vehicle and locked it before racing across the street. “Hey!” Blaine called out to the group of boys, each around seven or eight years old. “What are you doing?”

Kurt couldn’t help noticing that his boyfriend’s voice sounded different, the normally warm tones replaced with an indefinable edge of authority. The boys all stopped and turned to look at him, guilty expressions on their faces.

“What did that poor cat ever do to you? It’s terrified! You all should be ashamed of yourselves! Go home and tell your parents what you were doing, and accept whatever punishment they deem fit, no arguments! Understood?”

The four boys nodded in unison, and began to shuffle away, as Blaine’s knees grew weak and he had to sit down. “She’s hurt, Kurt!” He said, indicating the cat, which had fallen into a pit as it had tried to get away from its tormentors. Kurt moved closer to study the situation. The ginger tabby cat, or kitten, really, was hobbling around the bottom of the twelve foot deep hole, meowing in fear, unable to jump out due to what appeared to be a large thorn embedded in her back foot. The hole wasn’t wide enough for Kurt to try and climb down into, despite his lithe form.

Kurt lay down on the ground, not caring if his clothes got dirty, as he reached down to try and reach the poor creature, but she was several feet too far down. He sat up to look around, to see if he could find a stick or something she might be able to grab onto, but didn’t see anything long enough. He reached up to wipe the sweat from his brow, but paused when he noticed the sun glinting off his ring. He frowned when he saw the third gemstone winking up at him.

Blaine must have noticed what Kurt was looking at. “Mine has three stones now, too!” He held his hand up to show his boyfriend. “What does it mean?”

Kurt shook his head, but even in his denial, he was remembering something else he’d read last night after Blaine had gone downstairs for bed. He’d been reading more about fairies and the magic they were supposedly associated with. Magic that often came in the form of wishes, three wishes being the norm. Three gems. Three wishes.

“Blaine, do you remember last night, when I said I wish I could understand and repair all machines, and not just cars, and then I could? And then you wished you could talk to animals, or that they could talk to you?”

The younger boy’s eyes went wide with understanding. “And then I wished I had superhero abilities, and you wanted the power to put people in their place?”

Kurt nodded, studying the gems on his ring. The two blue sapphires had been joined by a green emerald like the ones on Blaine’s ring. “What’s the third stone on your ring?” He asked, thinking he already knew the answer.

“A sapphire,” his boyfriend confirmed. “What did we wish for the third time?”

Kurt had to think for a moment before he could recall their words from earlier. “I wished that you could just talk to someone and make them change their mind, and realize what they were doing was wrong.”

Blaine nodded, remembering now as well. “And those four boys did what I told them to do, because they knew they were wrong. Is that why my third gem is blue like yours? Because you made the wish?”

“I don’t know. But didn’t you wish that I could…” his voice trailed off for a moment as he began to understand the situation. “Blaine, sweetie, don’t be alarmed. I know how to get the kitten out of the pit. Tell her I’m coming down to help her.”

“Her name is Peaches, or at least that is what the lady who feeds her calls her. She said she likes it better than the name the other people gave her, so she doesn’t mind being called that.”

Kurt just nodded. “Okay, like I said, don’t freak out.” He concentrated for a moment, and then disappeared. Blaine gasped as he took in the elegant, pure white cat that sat where his boyfriend had been a moment ago. Rich, expressive blue/green/grey eyes looked up at him from the feline face.

“You’re so beautiful, Kurt!” He gasped. When the cat let out a soft meow, the darker boy nodded. “Yes, I can understand you. Peaches is still scared, but she says she trusts us and will let you help her.”

The cat nodded, and then walked over to the hole in the ground. He jumped down, landing beside the kitten, licking her forehead in reassurance, before picking her up in his mouth. She relaxed with a soft kitten sigh as Kurt looked up, judging the best location to jump out. He set his hind legs, and leapt. Blaine was there to catch them both. Kurt deposited the kitten in the darker boy’s lap, and then moved off to the side, once again resuming his human form.

“Is she okay?” he asked, reaching out to stroke behind her ears. She let out a happy purr at the sensation.

“She will be once she gets the thorn out of her foot, but I think we should let a vet look at her. The thorn has gone in pretty deep.”

“Peaches?” A voice called out. “Hey, that’s my cat!”

The two boys turned to see an older woman pushing a shopping cart full of aluminum cans and plastic bottles. The woman didn’t exactly appear to be homeless, but she didn’t appear to be in a good financial position, either. Kurt had seen her before around town, picking up trash and recyclables. He’d also seen her take the money she got from selling the cans and bottles to buy food for the homeless family that lived in a tent near the motel Sam and his family had been staying at by the highway. 

Sam had told him that she lived in a tiny house not far from that same motel, and had occasionally left loaves of bread and blocks of cheese she got from the food pantry for him and his little brother and sister, and once a whole bag of apples and oranges. Kurt smiled and stood up as the woman approached. “We found her stuck in this hole. She couldn’t get out because she has a huge thorn in her foot!”

Blaine smiled as well as he passed the kitten over to the woman, who, now that she was closer, didn’t look as old as they originally thought. She might have been in her mid thirties, maybe a little older, and bore an uncanny resemblance to Mercedes, although her skin tone told them that this woman was biracial. “We were just saying we should take her to a vet to have the thorn removed, because it seems to have gone in pretty deep.”

The woman frowned. “I can’t afford to take her to a vet, but I don’t want her to suffer, either.”

Blaine turned on his most charming smile. “We’d be more than happy to pay the vet bill, Ms…?”

The look the woman gave him had his voice trailing off. “My name’s Maggie, and I don’t take charity. I’ll find some way to care for my Peaches, don’t you worry! I just might not be able to buy the fancy canned cat food she likes for a while, and she’ll have to settle for bagged. I don’t mind going without my tomato soup and cheese sandwiches, too. I’ll just settle for peanut butter until I can pay the vet off!”

Kurt could feel his heart breaking, and slipped a hand into his pocket, searching for his handkerchief, but instead found one of those coins he’d been trying to forget since last night. He didn’t remember sticking it in his pocket, but squeezed it in his palm as he spoke.

“Well, I wish everything works out for the best for both of you, and that you get lucky and not have to worry about anything.”

He stiffened as he felt the coin vanish from his grasp. Blaine had turned his head towards him so fast, Kurt thought he actually heard it crack. Both boys said goodbye to Peaches, scratching her behind her ears once more, before watching her and Maggie move off down the street. The pair stopped at the corner, waiting for the light to turn, when a bus went by, kicking up some leaves and papers that had been laying around. One of the papers stuck to Maggie’s face, and she reached up to grab it, smiling in delight when she realized it was a twenty dollar bill. 

She turned and waved the money towards the two boys, who had seemed so nice. It looked like her luck was taking a turn for the better.


	4. The Cat's Out of The Bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in summer, 2011, and the movie Frozen came out in 2013. This information will make sense mid way through the chapter.

**The Cat’s Out of The Bag**

“So, what happened to the coin?” Blaine asked as they got into the Navigator a few minutes later. Kurt didn’t bother to ask how his boyfriend had known.

“I don’t know. I didn’t even realize I had it in my pocket. It must have been mixed in with my handkerchief when I put it in my pocket earlier…”

“It wasn’t,” Blaine interrupted. “It appeared in your pocket a moment before you put your hand in, and then you spoke, and it was gone again!”

Kurt thought it over for a moment. “So, what are they, magic wishing coins?” Both boys felt a little click in their minds, and knew this was right. “So, three wishes each, brought to us by rings, and what, over a thousand more by magic coin?”

Blaine shrugged. “And I think you just accidentally figured out how they work. I don’t think the coins are meant to be used for us. I think they are meant to reward others, or something.” Once again there was a click in their minds that told them they were correct.

The sound of his dad’s ringtone put a stop to any further conversation for the moment, as Kurt answered. “Hey dad, what’s up? Yeah, Blaine and I were just doing a little shopping. We’re heading home now, though. And before you say anything, I stayed within my budg... Why? I thought you and Carole were going to have a date night in Columbus? Um, Okay. See you in a little bit.”

“Is everything okay?” Blaine asked, having only heard one side of the conversation.

“Yeah, but dad said there was something very serious he needed to talk to us about, something to do with whatever the lawyer talked to them about. He and Carole are on their way back, and want to talk to us before we go over to Britt’s house tonight.” He started the engine, and pulled out of the parking lot.

…

It was almost four before Burt and Carole got home, and when they walked in the door, they had very solemn expressions on their faces. They sat Kurt down on the couch, Blaine at his side, as Burt took his usual recliner, and Carole sat in the rocking chair she’d brought with her when they’d gotten married.

“What's going on, dad?” Kurt asked, looking back and forth between the two of them. “What did the lawyer want?”

Burt sighed. “Apparently, your great grandmother Ailis passed away a while back.”

Kurt frowned. He knew that couldn’t be right. He’d spoken to her on the phone just the day before. His dad misinterpreted his frown, however. “I’m sorry, Kurt. I knew you’d written to her a few times, and spoken to her on the phone, but I wasn’t aware you were that close to her.”

Kurt didn’t know what to say, so just nodded, and indicated for the older man to continue, as Blaine squeezed his hand gently in comfort.

Burt leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. “Anyway, as you know, your great grandmother had a title and a sizable estate, all of which goes to her heir. Unlike most titles, however, the heir isn’t necessarily the next closest descendent. Ailis had the authority to name her own heir as she saw fit. To pass her legacy to the relative or person she deemed the most worthy. Apparently, she named you and Blaine as co heirs."

“Me?” Blaine said, surprised.

“Both of us?” Kurt said, voice coming out as an embarrassing high squeak.

Burt nodded. “Yes. You are the new Lords of Dunaire, all the paperwork has already been cleared through the probate process. I didn’t understand everything they were trying to explain, but apparently the inheritance includes her castle in Ireland, along with several other pieces of property around the world, all her worldly possessions, and a rather large sum of money, as well.”

His dad looked over at his boyfriend. “Blaine, I know your mother is an accountant, and your dad is a lawyer. I was wondering if they could go over all the paperwork sometime soon and help us figure out exactly how much the entire estate is worth. Somehow I don’t think the figure they quoted me is correct. It can’t be as high as they stated. No one has that much money.”

Kurt frowned. “How much did they say it was?”

“Half a trillion dollars,” Carole replied, speaking for the first time since they’d gotten home.

“I’m sorry, I think I misheard you,” Kurt said, a slight nervous laugh coming out of him. “I think you meant to say half a billion dollars, but I could swear…”

“No, you heard correctly,” she said.

“Oh. Okay. I think I’m just going to go…” He stood up and took a couple of steps towards the stairs, before he fainted.

“Well,” Burt said. “He took that better than expected.”

…

Kurt was still in shock as they pulled into Brittany’s driveway that evening. “Half a trillion dollars, Blaine! Why aren’t you freaking out? Everything we’ve planned for the future is gone now!”

The shorter boy frowned at him. “How do you figure that?”

Kurt looked at him incredulously. “We were supposed to go to New York, get a crappy loft with a bunch of annoying roommates, and struggle to get through college! Now we can pretty much buy any college we want! And what about Broadway? Half of the experience is the starvation and struggle to get that big break! But now, we can buy a theater and perform any play we want, and cast all our friends! There’s no struggle left!”

Blaine reached out and took his hand and brought it to his lips. “Kurt, just because we can do all that, doesn’t mean we have to. We can still get a loft, but maybe it will be a little nicer than you originally thought. And we can still struggle through college and auditioning. We just won’t have to starve.”

He leaned in and hugged the taller boy. “The money just means we don’t have to worry about anything ever again. It’s not going to ruin anything!"

"Aren't you worried about the money going to our heads and corrupting us?"

Blaine smiled and kissed him. "No, because we have each other to keep us in check. And I know you, Kurt. You might be a bit of a diva, but you are generous and kind. Besides, it's not like it's actually a half a trillion dollars. Your dad explained that most of it is already tied up in charitable organizations."

"It's still a heck of a lot of money, Blaine! What are we going to tell our friends?"

"All they need to know is that you received a sizable inheritance. They don't need to know exactly how much. Just tell them it's enough to allow you to live comfortably, and to indulge in a whim now and then."

Kurt sighed and hugged the shorter boy. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Blaine laughed. "It's in my job description. Come on, let's get inside and find out what your ex-girlfriend knows about these rings."

The glasz eyed boy groaned. "I wish I had never told you about that! I was going through an identity crisis at the time!"

They got out of the car and walked up to the door to ring the bell. They were greeted not by Brittany, but rather a smug Santana. “I thought you two were going to sit out here making out all night!”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “We weren’t making out. We were just talking.”

“Uh huh. Whatever you wanna call it.”

“Where’s Britt and the others?”

“Mercedes is upstairs waiting for you two. Quinn couldn't make it. Rachel and Tina haven’t arrived yet. Britt went down the street to the CVS. Said something about Rachel and not reading labels. So, what were you two ‘talking’ about in the car?”

“Not that it’s any business of yours, but Blaine and I were mentioned in my great grandmother’s will.”

The Latina frowned. “Oh. Sorry about your loss. I didn’t know your grandmother had passed.”

“Neither did I until just a little while ago. But thank you.”

Before anyone could say anything else, the front door opened again, and Brittany rushed in, Tina and Rachel on her heels. The petite diva was sobbing hysterically, her hair covered by a bright pink plastic shower cap.

“I did follow the instructions!” She was saying, clutching a box of hair color in her hands. “It said to comb the color through!”

Tina tsked. “And did you read the part before that, that said mix the base and the colorant together?”

“Tell me she didn’t turn her hair orange?” Kurt said, torn between laughing and feeling mortified for his frenemy.

“More of a tangerine,” Brittany said. “But it’s okay. I bought a better color for her anyway. We just need to rinse her hair really well first, and dry it, then start over.” She handed Santana the bag with the new dye kit in it. “Kurtie and Blainie are going to help me make dinner while you help Rachel, okay?”

If anyone else had asked, the fiery teen would probably have ripped them a new one, but since it was Britt, she just smiled softly and nodded, leading the other two girls upstairs.

Kurt and Blaine followed the blonde into the kitchen. “Lord Tubbington is on his way home now. His poker game ended early when he caught the pitbull from Lima Heights cheating, so he’ll be here soon.”

The two boys exchanged a look behind the girl’s back, and shrugged. “Um, Britt, while we’re waiting for your cat, maybe you can tell us what you know about the rings and the Society.” Kurt said.

“Oh, well, I can tell you what I remember, which is everything, unless I forget, in which case I will have remembered at some point, but not necessarily in the right order. It’s hard to keep it all straight in my head, and sometimes I just have to let it go. Hey, isn’t that the song from that movie? The one with the snowman? I love that one. Maybe I'm remembering too soon? It’s the one Rachel’s mom is going to be in. My Favorite part is going to be  _ Love Is an Op _ …”

“Britt, sweetie? The rings?” Kurt said, cutting off her ramble, having no clue what movie the girl was talking about.

“Well, Lord Tubbington really should be the one to tell you about them, even if he doesn’t know yet that they aren’t just some random Society rings, but Her rings.”

“Her who?” Blaine asked, taking a page from Kurt and keeping her on track before she can begin to ramble.

“Her’s, Danu’s. The ones she had made for her and her first true love.”

Realizing they probably wouldn’t get much information on the rings from her, they changed tactics. “What’s the Society of Danu?” Kurt asked.

“Oh, that’s easy! They’re the good guys! Some of them are The Seelie Court reborn, others are descended from other good creatures who married humans to anchor themselves to this world when Faerie broke away!”

“What’s The Seelie Court?” Blaine asked. He’d actually  _ heard  _ the capitalization of the words as the girl spoke them. Come to think of it, it had been the same when she’d mentioned The Society.

Brittany just frowned. “Don’t you remember? You were there! And so were you, Kurtie! I’m glad you got your wings back, by the way! They’ll be so pretty when you walk Rachel down the aisle when she marries...I forget who. And Blaine yours are nice too, but I like your scales better.”

Neither boy had a clue what she meant. Before either of them could ask her, the cat flap in the back door opened and a very large, fat, grey English tabby entered. It stopped when it spotted the two boys, and sat down, wrapping its tail around it’s front paws as it examined them. When it’s eyes reached the rings on their fingers, the cat seemed to...frown?

“Oh, Ailis, what have you done now?” The cat said in a rich, deep, rumbling British accent.

“Um, Blaine, the cat just talked.” Kurt said faintly, not taking his eyes from the four legged creature.

“I know,” his boyfriend replied.

“I thought you were the one who could…” 

“It’s quite alright, Mr. Hummel,” The cat interrupted. “You aren’t losing your mind. I am speaking. And Yes, Mr. Anderson may have gained the talent of Animal Speech, but I am no ordinary animal.”

“Um,” Kurt said, addressing the large tabby. “What exactly are you? Are you some kind of fairy creature?”

The cat let out a soft sigh and jumped up on the counter to better face the two young men. “What I was no longer matters. What I am currently is the result of a carelessly worded wish. And the word is Faery, or more commonly, Faerie. Fairy refers to a specific group of Faerie creatures, while Faerie refers to the realm from which they came and encompasses all of its creatures.”

“Oh,” Blaine said. “Well, you learn something new everyday, right?”

“Lord Tubbington, sir,” Kurt began hesitantly, not sure how to address the cat.

“You may call me Tubbington, Mr. Hummel, if it makes you feel more comfortable. I haven’t been lord of anything for centuries, even before being reborn into this form.”

Kurt nodded and continued. “What is happening to us? To Blaine and I?”

“Yes, well, that is a long and complicated story, parts of which I myself do not know the answers too. Perhaps we can talk about it as you assist my Brittany in making dinner? She’s a bit prone to experimenting in the kitchen, and I believe you would prefer to actually have something edible to eat.”

As they began preparing the homemade pizzas, the feline began to explain to them about the world of Faerie.

“Many millennia ago, long before humans roamed the Earth, the world was a dark and desolate place…”


	5. A Lesson in Faerie Tales

**A Lesson in Faerie Tales**

_The landscape was jagged and desolate, as yet worn down and softened by time and gravity. The sky was red, not blue as it would eventually become as the planet settled and fell into orbit around the yellow star. At the moment, it was nothing more than a collection of jagged rocks floating about space._

_Meanwhile, on a parallel plane, the world of Faerie was too engrossed in its own drama to realize it was on a monumental collision course with destiny, for the two sisters, The Queen of Shadows and The Queen of Light, were preparing to go to war, to determine once and for all which would claim the throne._

_The Queen of Shadows, believed it was her right to rule, as she was the elder, and considered herself far superior to all others, whereas The Queen of Light believed that all of Faerie were equal, and deserved to be ruled with love and respect._

_On the eve of battle, the two worlds, Faerie and Earth, collided. The realm of Shadows was sheared off, and drifted away, while the realm of Light meshed with the still forming planet. In fact, the collision of the two worlds may actually have accelerated the process by billions of years. A new form of life began to evolve on the planet, and The Queen of Light was delighted by this infant civilization, for they had no magic of their own. She and her people began to nurture it, and watched it grow, until the new life forms began to treat the inhabitants of Faerie as deities._

_Now, the people of the Realm of Light believed that the Realm of Shadows had been sent reeling off into the universe, never to be seen again, but they were wrong. Eventually, as Earth began to settle into orbit around the sun, it was once again on a collision course._

_When the second collision occurred, a rift began to develop between the Faerie Realm and Earth. At first, no one noticed, because The Queen of Shadows and the creatures of darkness once again sought to destroy The Queen of Light, and the war that followed lasted for nearly a thousand years. The Queen of Light eventually managed to defeat her dark sister, and imprisoned her and her followers in the Realm of Nightmares._

_The Queen of Light possessed the gift of Sight, and she foresaw that there was no way to prevent the two worlds from drifting apart, but that they were destined to reunite in the far distant future. She also saw that those she had imprisoned in the Realm of Nightmares would break free, and be unleashed on the human world._

_And she saw a way to protect the humans, but it meant a great sacrifice on her part._

…

“That’s an interesting story,” Kurt said as they took the pizzas out of the oven. “But it doesn’t answer my question. What is happening to Blaine and me?”

The cat glared at him for the interruption. “I was just getting to that, Mr. Hummel.” 

He cleared his throat before continuing. “Because she loved Earth and the humans so much, she devised a plan that would allow her to watch over them and protect them. She would leave Faerie, and return to Earth before the two worlds drifted too far apart and all contact between the worlds was severed. Several others also decided to remain behind on Earth as well, including most of the Seelie Court.

“But Danu, for that was The Queen’s given name, as I’m sure you’ve deduced by now, didn’t just remain behind. She chose to bind herself to Earth, by falling in love with a Human and becoming mortal. She had two rings forged, and imbued them with most of her magic, as well as her immortality, and when she found a human man as filled with love and compassion as she, she married him. The rings allowed them to live much longer than a typical mortal lifetime, but it could not keep them alive forever.

“Over the three hundred years they lived, they had many, many, many offspring, and those offspring had offspring, and those children had offspring, you know how it goes, I’m sure. When it came time for Danu’s mortal form to pass on, she chose one of her descendants who was as loving and kind as her, and willed them her rings.”

Kurt looked down at the ring on his finger. “So, you’re saying that grandmother Ailis was one of Danu’s descendants?”

The cat nodded, and licked his front right paw briefly before speaking again. “But there’s more to the story. Many of Danu’s descendants over the ages were worthy to be her heir, but she only had the one set of rings to pass down. Fortunately, Faerie was still close enough to reach at the time, although it was growing harder and harder to do so. Her heir at the time sent a request to have more rings made to gift to those other descendants who were shown to be worthy.

“Because of the distance between the two worlds, and the fear that the connection would be lost before the rings could be delivered, the new rings were forged in haste, less elaborate, simple bands of silver and platinum. And they were imbued with magic, of course, but not as powerful as the originals. They would grant the bearers longevity, and, gift them with three wishes that would give them the ability to spread love and hope among the mortals.

“And then, after a couple of generations, the original rings disappeared. It was rumored that the current heir had sent them back to Faerie because they feared they were too powerful. Others believed that they just faded out. Only a few knew the truth.

“The heir at the time did not possess Faerie Sight, but there was at the time a true Seer among the humans. One who knew everything that was to come. The Seer instructed the heir to Glamour the rings, as a few of The Queen of Shadows’ creatures had managed to escape their prison in the Realm of Nightmares, and had found their way to Earth before the final bridge between the worlds had collapsed, and were seeking the rings.

“Legend said that the Rings of Danu would return only when Faerie was returning.”

Kurt had the feeling that there was something the cat wasn’t telling them, but before he could question him further, they heard the girls coming down the stairs.

“It would be wise not to speak of this to your friends,” The cat said quietly, before jumping off the counter and sauntering into the living room.

Mercedes, Tina, Santana and Rachel entered the kitchen a moment later. The diva’s hair was now a shade darker than it had been, with a few highlights of a lighter ash brown that suited her features well, and managed to make her look younger.

“You look good, Rachel!” Blaine complimented, always the gentleman. 

She smiled at him. “Thanks, Blaine. I hope one of those pizzas is vegan!”

“The one on the far right, Rach,” Kurt said, filling a glass with cherry cider. “Tina, the one on the far left has your anchovies. Please tell me again why you would put fish on a pizza?”

“Maybe it’s an Asian thing? It’s not the weirdest thing anyone has put on pizza.”

Blaine had to grin. “I’m part Asian, and I can tell you that I agree with Kurt. Fish and pizza do not go together. But I do agree that it’s not the craziest thing I’ve ever seen placed on a pizza. There’s a place I’ve heard of that puts pickled beets and figs on their pizzas.”

“What’s on your pizza, Blaine?” Mercedes asked.

“Pepperoni, mushrooms, black olives, artichoke hearts and pineapple.”

As they ate, talk turned to other subjects. 

"So, what did you and the hobbit get from your grandmother?" Santana asked. Kurt had to give it to her, she'd shown great restraint not asking sooner.

"Oh, did your grandmother send you a birthday present?" Mercedes asked.

"Actually, my great great grandmother named Blaine and me in her will." Kurt glanced at the darker boy before he continued. "She left us her title, her castle in Ireland and some other properties, some money, and other stuff."

"Title? You mean like royalty or something?" Rachel asked.

"Not exactly. We're now the Lords of Dunaire."

"D-Dunaire?” Tina stuttered, something she hadn’t done in over a year now, as she almost choked on the sip of fruit juice she’d just taken. “As in the So… er, Celtic Goddess, Dunaire?”

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a glance, both aware that the girl had been about to say something else, something that sounded like Society, and wondered just what the girl knew. 

“Apparently,” Kurt said, not giving anything away. “How do you know about Dunaire? We had to Google it.”

Tina smiled, but Kurt could tell that the girl was definitely hiding something. “My mom wrote a term paper on folklore around the world when she was in college. It’s a...hobby of hers.”

“I’m more interested in hearing about the castle!” Mercedes said. “And why she included Blaine?”

Kurt shrugged. “I don’t know why she included Blaine. I didn’t even know she knew about him. I haven’t written to her since I sent her the thank you card for the birthday card she sent me last year, and I haven't talked to her...in a while.”

“Your dad must have told her,” Rachel said.

Kurt just shrugged again (he really needed to stop doing that, he thought.) “Anyway, the castle is really nice. My mom and dad and I visited her once when I was four. I remember there were all kinds of secret passages and hidden rooms. She told me stories about the unicorns that lived in her garden, and the dragon that used to guard the battlements before he went off seeking adventure.”

Mercedes smiled. “She sounds like she was a lot of fun. I’m sorry she’s gone.”

Kurt smiled back at her. “I don’t think I’ve actually processed that she’s gone. I mean, I just got a letter from her yesterday. It hasn’t really hit me that she’s…”

He couldn’t speak the word, it felt wrong, like a lie. Her letter said she wasn’t dying, and he had just spoken to her the day before, so he knew she wasn’t really dead. The girls all leaned in and hugged him, offering him comfort.

Except Santana, of course. “So, how much money did she leave you?”

Kurt actually appreciated the attempt to change the subject, and couldn’t hold back his laugh. “Trust Santana to break the tension. But to answer your question, It was...a fairly large amount, actually. Enough that we’ll never have to worry about money again. And we’ll be able to indulge ourselves now and then.”

"I want a manicure," Brittany declared, effectively changing the subject. "Tana, will you paint my fingernails?"

The rest of the evening was spent on manicures, pedicures, facials, and boy talk.

…

Once the others were asleep, Kurt and Blaine slipped back downstairs to find Lord Tubbington, to try and get more information from him, but the cat was nowhere to be found. They were about to head back up, but stopped when they spotted Tina making her way down. 

"Hi! Can we talk?" she asked.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look, and then led the younger girl into the kitchen.

"So, can I see the rings?"

The boys were surprised. "What rings?" Kurt hedged.

Tina smiled. "Come on, Kurt! The Society rings! You must have gotten them, if you're the new heir."

"How do you know so much about it?" Blaine asked.

She shrugged. "My adoptive parents are members. That's part of why they adopted me."

Kurt frowned. "What exactly is The Society?"

"Well," she thought over how to best explain, but another voice filled in the void.

"The Society of Danu are the descendants of Danu and the other creatures of Faerie that chose to bind themselves to Earth by giving up their immortality and marrying humans." Lord Tubbington said, slipping in through the cat flap. "Of course, not every descendant is a member. And some of the members only joined because they fell in love with a member. Membership comes in pairs, you see."

"Hello, Lord Tubbington!" Tina said, smiling at the cat.

Blaine looked at her in surprise. "You don't seem surprised that he can talk. Do you two know each other?"

Tina shook her head. "No, but like I said, my parents are members of The Society. I've been around all kinds of unusual things since before I could talk."

"I have been meaning to introduce myself, Ms. Cohen-Chang, but I'm afraid the opportunity just never arose before now. I knew your parents well. Your biological ones, that is."

"Really? Cool!"

"Can we get back to The Society, please?” Kurt asked. “What do you mean, membership comes in pairs?"

Tina grinned, even though a blush was forming on her face. "They're wedding rings."

"WHAT?" both boys exclaimed. 

"Yes, well, technically, she is correct," Lord Tubbington admitted. "The rings are usually exchanged as part of a marriage ceremony."

Kurt thought his knees were about to give out. Blaine pulled a chair out for him and guided him into it. 

"We're married?" Kurt asked, weakly. "My dad is going to kill me! Mercedes is going to kill me for not inviting her!"

“Mr. Hummel, there is no need for hysterics,” Lord Tubbington said. “I said the rings are _usually_ used in a wedding ceremony. However, the fact that these are no ordinary rings means that we can’t take anything for granted.”

“What do you mean, not ordinary rings?” Tina said. “Now I really want to see them!”

Kurt was frowning again. “Why can’t she see them? Why hasn’t anyone but Brittany noticed them by now?”

The cat raised an eyebrow at him. (Well, that’s what it looked like anyway. It was a neat trick, considering the cat didn’t have eyebrows.) “What were you thinking when you first encountered your friends after putting the rings on?”

Kurt had to think for a moment. “I kept thinking, 'please don’t let anyone notice.' I didn’t want Puck and Santana to start making jokes, and I didn’t want my dad to have a heart attack,”

The feline nodded. “It would appear that you’ve inherited Danu’s gift of Glamour.”

The pale boy was confused. “What does my fabulous sense of style have to do with it?”

“I think he means the ability to cloud peoples’ minds,” Blaine said. “To make them see or not see what you want them to.”

“Very good, Mr. Anderson, that’s exactly what I meant,” Lord Tubbington acknowledged. "All you have to do is will people to see them, and the rings will become visible to those you want to see them."

“But I didn’t wish for that,” Kurt said, still confused.

“Not all of your gifts come from your three wishes, dear boy. You are a descendant of Danu. Your inherent abilities are starting to show through, I believe.”

“Kurt,” Blaine said, “Remember yesterday, in the park? When you knew the branch was going to fall and moved us out of the way?”

“Fairy Sight,” Lord Tubbington stated. “The ability to see imminent danger, or to know things that are going on around the world.”

Blaine was frowning now as a thought occurred to him. “I’m not a descendant of Danu, as far as I know, but I knew there was something in Kurt’s room when we turned into his drive, even though I hadn’t been in there for days. And I’m pretty sure I hadn’t wished for anything at that point, either.”

The cat considered him for a moment. “What precisely did you sense in Mr. Hummel’s room?”

Blaine looked a little sheepish as he replied. “A large pot of gold coins. One thousand, three hundred and sixty six, to be exact.”

Lord Tubbington looked like he might be ill. “Was there a rainbow when you found them?”

Kurt nodded. “ _In_ my bedroom, _after_ dark.”

“And you’re certain there were so many of them?” the cat asked.

“Well, we didn’t actually count them,” Blaine said, “but I just...knew there were exactly one thousand three hundred and sixty six coins.”

“Is the number significant?” Kurt asked, as the feline seemed to be in awe. Or about to cough up a hairball. It was hard to tell.

“Only if you count the fact that no other bond pair has ever received more than two hundred wish coins upon their union.”

“So they are wish coins?” Blaine asked. “We thought as much when Kurt used one earlier, but we weren’t sure.”

Lord Tubbington nodded. “Yes, when a couple has an extremely strong bond of love, the magic sometimes overflows in the form of wish coins, delivered by rainbow, which the couple may use to further advance their cause. And you say you knew they were there without seeing them first? Well, there are a few possibilities why. Would you allow me to attempt something, Mr. Anderson?”

“What are you going to do?”

“It won’t hurt, but it may be a little uncomfortable, as you must not blink at all while I try to read your ancestry. It’s possible you are a descendant as well. Not necessarily of Danu, but perhaps of some other Faerie creature that bound themselves to a human.”

Blaine exchanged a look with Kurt, and then nodded. “Okay.”

The cat had him sit in a chair, and sat in front of him on the table. “Please try not to move, and as I said, don’t blink, or it will break my concentration.”

Blaine nodded. The feline leaned forward slightly, and stared deep into Blaine’s eyes. He stared back at the cat, whose warm amber eyes seemed to swirl and shift, until he was staring into the universe itself.

“Hmm, yes, there is definitely something there” Lord Tubbington’s voice seemed to be coming from inside his head. “More than one, actually, although I can’t see the one clearly. It hides to protect itself, but it will emerge soon. Another is a part of you, but not. A reincarnation, perhaps. And the third...ah, yes, that would explain it.”

Suddenly he was sitting in the kitchen again, and the cat’s eyes had returned to normal. “What is it? What did you see?”

“Congratulations, Mr. Anderson, you’re definitely a descendant of at least two, possibly three Faerie beings.”

“Who? Or what?” Kurt asked.

“I could not see the one, it has hidden itself for now. The second one is familiar, yet not at the same time. I think you might have a reincarnated soul within you, but I’m not certain of whose.”

“What about the third?” Tina asked. She’d been so quiet, they’d almost forgotten she was there.

“Yes, well, the third one would explain how you knew there was gold there, but not how you knew the exact amount.”

“What is it?” Blaine asked.

“It would appear that one of your ancestors was a Leprechaun.”

No one spoke for a moment as they digested the news.

“Well, that would explain why he’s so short,” Kurt said.


	6. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Homophobic language (You know, the usual).

**Confessions**

  
  
The three teens went back upstairs to the bedroom after that, and quickly fell asleep. 

Blaine had to leave right after breakfast the next morning, in order to pick up his parents at the airport, so Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina decided to head to the mall to do some shopping.

“So, now that you and Blaine are some hoity toity Lords with a castle, will you still be hanging around with us Glee club losers when school starts in the fall?” Mercedes teased, as they perused a display of hats and sunglasses.

Kurt mocked being offended. “What, and ruin my reputation?”

They laughed, and Mercedes tried on a red fedora. It looked amazing on her, but after a glance at the price tag, she put it back. “That’s out of my league!”

Kurt picked it up and added it to his pile of purchases, without checking the price.

“Kurt, you can’t do that!” His friend tried to grab the hat to put it back, but Kurt held it out of her reach.

“Mercedes, I can now afford to buy a hundred of these hats if I so choose. It would be a crime against fashion not to buy it for you!”

She frowned, but relented. “You never really said how much you inherited. What exactly is a ‘fairly large amount of money?’”

Kurt hesitated, glancing between the two girls. “If I tell you, will you promise to keep it to yourselves? And not screech in my ear?” Both girls nodded. He took a deep breath, looking around to make sure no one was listening, and then leaning towards them whispered, “five hundred and six billion dollars, give or take a few million.”

Tina only looked mildly surprised, but Mercedes looked dumbstruck.

“Excuse me, White Boy, did you say five hundred...Billion?”

“Yes, but it’s not all cash, ‘Cedes. There are quite a few properties around the world, and stocks and bonds and holdings. Most of the cash is already tied up in charities and scholarships and whatever. As far as my dad has been able to figure, based on the papers the lawyers gave him, the actual monetary amount is just under two hundred billion.”

“Oh, just under two hundred Billion? That makes a load of difference. Who was your grandmother, the Queen of the Leprechauns?”

Kurt and Tina exchanged a look, and then all three of them broke out in laughter.

“Okay, time for a lunch break,” Kurt said. “You two go get us a table in the food court, while I pay for this stuff.” On his way to the register, Kurt also picked up the large cameo Tina had been eyeing earlier. What was the point of having so much money if you couldn’t spoil your friends now and then?

He carried his packages to the food court, and rejoined the girls, who were talking about the text Mercedes had just received. 

"Puck got himself sent back to juvie again!" She exclaimed. 

"What? How?" Kurt asked.

"According to Santana, he got busted trying to buy beer with a fake ID. He’s going to be in until school starts again."

Kurt just shook his head. "That boy needs help!" The Mohawked teen had been acting reckless since Lauren had dumped him after their Nationals loss.

He handed Mercedes the hatbox, and the small bag with the cameo to Tina. "What do you want to eat?"

...

Tina left after lunch to spend some time with Mike, but Kurt and Mercedes continued to browse the shops.

"I can't believe my best friend is a billionaire, " Mercedes said. "I'd probably freak out if I suddenly had that much money."

Kurt laughed nervously. "I fainted, and then freaked out. Blaine was the one who had to calm me down."

“You two have gotten awfully close awfully fast.”

Kurt blushed. “I really like him, ‘Cedes. More than that, I love him. It may have taken him a while to figure it out, but I’m pretty sure he loves me too. Even when he was being the world’s most oblivious idiot, I knew we were meant to be together.” He wondered if perhaps his Faerie gifts had been at play back then. Or was he just remembering Grandmother Ailis’ words about it taking his beloved a while to figure things out?

“That’s so sweet, boo! And he does love you. I can see it when he looks at you. I’m so happy for you. You deserve to be happy after everything you’ve been through.” 

“Thanks, Mercedes! What about you and Sam?”

Mercedes stumbled at the question. “What about Sam?”

Kurt grinned at her. “Come on, Mercedes. Ever since we got back from Nationals, the two of you have been exchanging cute little glances, and your face lights up whenever he walks into a room.”

She blushed. “Okay, after all those rumors earlier this year and all the trouble they caused, I started helping Sam out with his little brother and sister, and he and I got to know each other better. Things just sort of...went from there.”

He hugged her. “I’m happy for you, ‘Cedes. You deserve to be happy, too!”

Mercedes needed to visit the ladies room before they left the mall, and as Kurt waited for her, he studied his ring, thinking about his boyfriend. He imagined his warm honey eyes, and his sweet and devilish smile (yes, it could be both at the same time), and how much he loved the darker boy. He closed his eyes, picturing himself brushing a kiss on the shorter boy’s cheek, and whispered, “I love you!”

A moment later, he felt a phantom hug and heard his boyfriend’s voice whispering an answer in his ear.  _ “I love you too. I’ll see you tomorrow. There is someone I want you to meet.” _

“I know that smile. You’re thinking of your hobbit,” Mercedes teased.

Kurt sighed. “He’s not a hobbit. At least we’re pretty sure he’s not. Never mind. Want to get a coffee before I drop you off to pick up your car?”

They dropped their packages off in Kurt’s Navigator, and walked toward the Lima Bean. As they passed the park (the same one Kurt and Blaine had been walking through a few days before), they heard a commotion coming from the playground area.

“Kurt, is that Karofsky?” Mercedes said, pointing to where his former bully was getting beaten up by several members of the hockey and football teams. A couple of the hockey players were carrying their sticks and using them to attack the larger boy.

Kurt was outraged, and rushed towards the group of boys. “Stop! Leave him alone!”

The jocks glanced over at him. “Oh look, faggot, your boyfriend is coming to save you!” Rick the Stick said, sneering at Kurt. “Looks like we get to teach the fairy a lesson as well!”

Kurt just glared at him. “I wouldn’t if I were you.”

“Oh, and why not?”

“Because, I already have the police on the line!” Mercedes said from behind Kurt, phone to her ear.

The puckhead just stood there, glaring at Kurt for a moment, thinking it was a bluff, but a siren was heard in the distance. “Whatever. This isn’t over!” He said, kicking Karofsky once more as he and the other jocks took off.

Once they were out of sight, Kurt moved over to examine Karofsky, who was lying motionless on the ground. 

“Dave?” 

The large boy let out a soft sob. “They know! Kurt, they know!”

“What? How? I swear I didn’t tell them!”

The injured boy just shook his head. “Azimio figured it out. He accidentally told everyone.”

“Kurt?” Mercedes was confused. “What is he talking about?”

The pale boy just shook his head. “Not now, Mercedes. Not my story to tell, anyway. Dave? How bad are you hurt?”

“I think they cracked my ribs,” the larger boy said, tears flowing down his face as a police car pulled up to the curb, and paramedics weren’t far behind. The large boy looked up into Kurt’s eyes. “My dad is going to find out!”

Kurt held his hand. “It will be okay, Dave. I’ll meet you at the hospital. We can talk to him together, if you want. I’ll have my dad meet us there too. I just need to drop Mercedes off, and then I’ll be there, okay?”

“Promise?”

“I promise!”

Kurt and Mercedes watched the paramedics load the fallen teen into the ambulance, and then Kurt turned to Mercedes, but the girl just held up one finger as she put her phone to her ear.

“Hey, Quinn, can you come pick me up and drop me off at Britt’s house to pick up my car? Kurt was going to, but he has an emergency to take care of. Yeah, I’m at the park on Main Street, by the playground. I’ll explain later. Thanks!”

Kurt hugged her. “Thanks, Mercedes! I’ll call you later.”

“You take care of yourself, White Boy! And I think I know what Dave was talking about. Tell him I said to get better soon, and he can talk to me anytime he wants.”

Kurt smiled and kissed her cheek. “You really are the best friend ever!”

He began to jog back to his car at the mall, calling his dad on the way. “Dad! I need your help! Don’t panic, I’m fine, but I need you to meet me at the hospital! No, I’m not hurt, I just need you to meet me there. Okay. I’ll see you there soon.”

He hung up, but his phone immediately began playing Blackbird, Blaine’s ringtone. “Kurt? What’s wrong? I can feel your panic!”

“Dave got jumped by a bunch of jocks in the park. They found out, Blaine, and they beat the crap out of him! I’m heading to the hospital now.”

“I’ll meet you there.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“It’s no problem. We were on our way to see you anyway. Mom and Dad wanted to see the paperwork your dad was talking about. And like I said, there is someone I want you to meet!”

“Okay. Love you. I’ll see you when you get here.”

He arrived at the ER a few minutes later, but was told he would have to wait in the lobby until Dave’s dad had arrived and vouched for him. His dad arrived first.

“What’s going on, Kurt?” Burt Hummel asked.

“Dave Karofsky got beaten up today, because he stood up for me the other day.”

Before he could explain any further, Dave’s dad arrived.

“Mr. Karofsky!” Kurt said. “Dave got beat up pretty bad. I was there, I saw it. Mercedes and I were the ones to call the police.”

“Kurt! Is he okay?”

“I don’t know, they won’t tell me anything until they talk to you.”

“Mr. Karofsky?” A nurse called out.

Paul walked over to her, Kurt and Burt following behind.

“I’m Paul Karofsky, I’m Dave’s father. Is he okay?”

“They’re taking him into xray now. They think he may have a minor concussion, a broken finger, and possibly a couple of cracked ribs.”

“Can I see him?”

“I can take you back to the exam room to wait for him.”

“Mr. Karofsky, can I come too? I promised Dave I’d be there.” Kurt said.

The older man looked at him for a moment, and then nodded. The three of them were escorted back to the room. Once the nurse left them alone, Paul looked at Kurt once more.

“Why?”

“I’m sorry?” Kurt asked.

“After everything that happened last year, why do you seem so concerned about Dave now?” There was no anger or accusation in the man’s tone, just curiosity.

Kurt considered for a moment. “Dave and I have had our issues, but he apologized for the way he treated me, and he has been working hard to prove that he’s changed. He stood up to Azimio for me the other day. That tells me he is sincere. I’ve forgiven him for what he has done. I can’t say we’ll ever be good friends, but we understand each other better now.”

Paul nodded. “Thank you. And thank you for helping Dave today.”

Kurt smiled at him. “Dave is trying to be a better person, Mr. Karofsky. He’s trying to find himself, and to accept what he has found.”

“Does that have anything to do with why he was beaten up today?” 

Kurt studied the older man once again. What he saw made him know that Dave would be okay. “Yes, it does. And I think you already suspect what that is. Just let him say it, though. Don’t interrupt, and don’t tell him you already know. He needs to say it, and you need to hear it.”

The older man nodded, just as the door opened and Dave was wheeled in on a hospital bed. Burt, who still didn’t completely understand why he was there, sent Kurt a questioning look.

Kurt motioned his dad over to a corner as they got Dave settled, and whispered to him. “I can’t tell you everything dad, that’s Dave’s story to tell. I want you to hear it, though. Just promise me you won’t get upset, please. I need you to understand what happened between him and I, and why I’ve forgiven him. He’s going to need you to forgive him, too, dad. I want you to forgive him, but you have to understand why.”

Burt wasn’t sure if he was ready to forgive the boy for tormenting his son, but if Kurt said there were reasons to forgive, then he would listen, and save judgement for later. “Okay, Kiddo. I’ll listen, but only because you asked me too.”

They returned to their seats as the nurse and orderly left the room. Paul had pulled his chair closer to the bed. “What happened, Dave?”

The football player wouldn’t look at his dad, but caught Kurt’s eyes. The pale boy just nodded, trying to send him encouragement. After a long breath, the large teen began to speak. “Azimio found out why I bullied Kurt so bad last year, and why I stopped.” He took another deep breath. “He didn’t mean to tell everyone, but we were arguing about it, and he was yelling, and they heard him.”

“What did he find out, Dave?” Paul asked.

Dave glanced at Kurt again, and then at his hands in his lap. “He found out that I was scared of Kurt.”

Kurt felt his dad stiffen beside him, but put a hand on his arm, catching his eyes and shaking his head, not wanting him to interrupt what Dave was trying to say. The football player continued speaking.

“He found out that I was terrified that Kurt would figure out my secret, and tell everyone at school. But more than that, I was terrified of myself. So I made sure Kurt wouldn’t look at me too closely. I pushed him and tormented him so that he would be too afraid to look at me, so he couldn’t see what I was hiding, from him, from everyone else, but mainly from myself.

“But one day, Kurt stopped being afraid, and demanded to know why I was so cruel to him. You would have been proud of him, Mr. Hummel, he was so brave. He confronted me, shouted in my face. And I...I couldn’t help myself. I’d been fighting it for a long time, and he was right there, and I...I kissed him.” The last words were barely audible, but Burt must have heard them, because he stiffened up again. Kurt gave his dad his level three ‘Bitch’ Face, and Burt backed down.

“I kissed him, and he shoved me away,” Dave continued. “I knew what I had done was wrong on so many levels, but I was more scared than he was, I think, because now he knew, and that terrified me more than anything else in the world. So I threatened him. Said I would kill him if he told anyone else. I’m so sorry, Mr. Hummel, I know you won’t believe me, but I really didn’t mean it. I wouldn’t have hurt him. I just wanted him to think I would so he wouldn’t tell anyone.”

Dave finally looked at his dad. “I’m tired of being afraid, dad. I’m tired of lying to you, and to everyone, but I’m especially tired of lying to myself. I’m gay, dad. I’m sorry, I know it’s wrong, but I can’t help it! Please don’t be mad at me! Please don’t hate me! Please, dad!”

“Stop right there, Dave!” Paul Karofsky said, and reached out to take his son’s hand. “You have nothing to apologize for. There is nothing wrong with you. Being gay is a part of who you are, and it doesn’t make me love you any less. You are my son, Dave, and I love you, no matter what!”

Kurt had tears in his eyes as he watched the older man hugging his son and rocking him like a little child. He stood and took his dad by the arm. “Let’s give them a few moments.”

Once in the hallway, Burt turned to look at his son. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Kurt shrugged. “I promised him I wouldn’t. Besides, I didn’t want you to worry. You were already under a lot of stress, and I didn’t want you to have another heart attack.”

“Kurt, it’s my job to worry about you. I wouldn’t have told anyone his secret. I am amazed that you forgave him after all that, though.”

Kurt crossed his arms, almost hugging himself. “I understood why he did it, dad. I was petrified to come out to you. I denied it for as long as I could. I felt like there was something wrong with me, and that people would figure it out. In some ways, Dave had it worse, but in others he had it better. He at least could hide that part of himself, whereas I couldn’t hide anything. Of course people were going to figure it out when they looked at me. I wasn’t fooling anyone, not even you.

“How much worse must Dave have felt, trying to hide from himself? Yes, what he did to me was wrong, and I hated him for it. But hating him wasn’t going to change anything, and I realized that hating him for being gay was just as bad as hating myself. So I forgave him. He really has changed, dad. He is trying to be a better person, and that is all any of us can do.”

Burt studied him for a moment, and then pulled him into a hug. “You’re a better man than I’ll ever be, kiddo.”

Kurt hugged him back. “Who do you think I learned it from?”


	7. Grandpas and Dragon Tales

**Grandpas and Dragon Tales**

They decided to keep Dave overnight. He did have a mild concussion, but the ribs were only bruised, not cracked. His right ring finger was also broken. Kurt stayed there with him and Paul and his dad until they took Dave up to his room. Before they parted, Paul hugged Kurt.

“Thank you, Kurt. You were right, I did need to hear him say it. I’ve suspected ever since that first meeting in Principal Figgin’s office, but I never knew how to talk to him about it. And thank you for forgiving him. I have my son back, thanks to you.”

Kurt watched them push Dave’s bed down the hall until they turned a corner and disappeared. He and his dad turned and walked back towards the lobby, and were just in time to see Blaine and his parents coming in. He rushed into his boyfriend’s arms, tears falling once again.

“They beat him up because they found out he’s gay! They were supposed to be his friends, but they turned their backs on him because he’s different!”

“Oh, Kurt! How is he?”

Kurt choked back a sob. “He’s got a mild concussion, a broken finger, and his ribs are bruised, but he’s going to be okay. He came out to his dad. It was beautiful, Blaine. Mr. Karofsky told him he still loved him and that he had nothing to apologize for, that he would always be his son.”

Blaine smiled. “That’s great, Kurt! Come on, let’s sit down.”

He led the taller boy over to the seats, where Burt and the Anderson’s were talking. Their parents had become good friends after their first meeting, when Burt had sat down and had a serious talk with James Anderson about their sons. James had been shocked to learn that Blaine thought the whole rebuilding a car together was an attempt on his part to make Blaine straight. He’d explained to Burt that that was not his intention at all, that it had been something he’d been planning since before Blaine had even come out, because it was something he and his father had shared when he was a teenager.

Like Blaine, James was the second son in the family, and his dad had recognized that sometimes the second child needed just a little more attention than the older one, and James had wanted to share that with Blaine. He admitted that perhaps he should have asked Blaine if there was some shared activity he would have prefered. His relationship with Blaine since that conversation had been much improved, as they learned to communicate better.

Burt was speaking to them now about the inheritance, and the paperwork. “Which reminds me, Kurt, Blaine, the lawyer called again today. He’d forgotten to mention that as the new Lords, the two of you are required to inspect each of the properties that you’ve inherited within the next six months, and re-sign the deeds in your names. The only problem is, Blaine, you don’t turn seventeen for another week, and you can’t sign the papers until then, and you have to be back in time for school by September. They’ve set up a tentative timeline for you to travel to as many of the properties as possible before then.”

Kurt blinked. “We’re going to travel around the world this summer?”

Burt shrugged. “Looks like it. We’ll be leaving on the day before Blaine’s birthday.”

Blaine smiled at the look of excitement on Kurt’s face, but movement by the door caught his attention, and he stood up. “Over here, grandpa!” He called out, waving his hand.

Kurt looked over to the older man that had just entered the hospital. The man was small, ancient, and wearing the most gorgeous kimono Kurt had ever seen. It was royal blue, with embroidered dragons in different shades of blue and green.

“Did you enjoy your nap, Grandpa Chang?” Pam Anderson asked as the tiny Asian man joined them.

“Yes, thank you, Granddaughter Mine. I feel much recharged now.”

“Kurt, this is my great grandfather, Lo Chang. Grandpa, this is my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel.”

Kurt giggled nervously. “Any relation to Mike or Tina?” he asked.

Blaine smiled. “No. In China, where grandpa is from, the family name comes first, and then the given name, so in English, it would be Chang Lo.”

“Oh. Well, it’s nice to meet you, Mr. Lo.”

The old man sized him up, and Kurt could have sworn the man focused directly on the ring on his finger. “Call me Grandpa Chang, Young Master. We are family, after all.”

Kurt exchanged a glance with his boyfriend, slightly confused. Blaine just raised his eyebrow and shrugged.

“We have much to talk about, yes?,” Grandpa Chang said, smiling at both boys. “For now, my granddaughter has invited your family to dine with us.”

Pam smiled and nodded. “Yes, I hope you don’t mind, I’ve made reservations for us at The Jade Tree.”

Burt nodded. “I’ve already texted Carole. She and Finn will meet us there.”

“Very good,” Grandpa Chang said, smiling. “I believe I shall ride with my grandson and Young Master Kurt, Granddaughter Mine.”

Pam Anderson was frowning in confusion at her elder, some silent communication seeming to be taking place between the two for a brief moment, and then she nodded, and smiled. “Of course, Grandpa Chang.”

They walked out together, chatting about the weather and other inconsequential things until they separated at their vehicles. 

“You have a very nice SUV, Young Master Kurt. Nice big backseat. Plenty of room to spread out. Comes in handy for many activities, does it not?”

Kurt almost choked, glancing over at Blaine. “What on Earth have you been telling him?”

Blaine was just as surprised. “Don’t look at me! I never…”

He was cut off by the sound of the old man’s laughter. “I was only teasing. Although now that you two are married, I believe that will be happening in the near future.”

Kurt almost wrecked the car at the statement. “Married?” He squeaked.

“Of course. You wear Danu’s rings. You are married.”

“We can’t be married!” Kurt said, voice rising. “We’re too young!”

Grandpa Chang just smiled and shook his head. “My grandson may not be seventeen yet, but it is only a matter of days until he turns so. Many cultures around the world would consider you adults. But I understand you were brought up in this culture, and would think yourselves too young. Nonetheless, you do wear the rings. By The Society’s standards, you are married.”

“But, Lord Tubbington said…” Blaine began, but was cut off by his grandfather. 

“Tubbington? Is that old fool still around? He may once have been an advisor to The Seelie Court, but he wasn’t privy to all the inner workings. There are some things that only the Queens and their lords knew.”

Kurt frowned. “What is The Seelie Court? I mean, Lord Tubbington explained part of it, but what does it actually mean?”

“‘Seelie’ is an old Gaelic word, that basically means mischievous but harmless. Unseelie, the Court of The Queen of Shadows, are the ones who mean to bring harm on the unwary. Seelie is where the word ‘silly’ comes from.” The answer had come not from the tiny Asian man in the back seat, but from Blaine, who looked surprised that he had the knowledge.

“Very good, Grandson. I do believe more of the powers you wished for are manifesting.”

“How do you know what I wished for?” Blaine asked.

“I merely made a good guess. I totally did not read your memories.”

The two boys in the front seat exchanged a quick glance. “So, Grandpa Chang, since you obviously know about The Society of Danu, can we infer that you are a member?” Kurt asked.

“You could, but you would be wrong. Danu and I are old friends. Very old. Millennia old.”

Blaine frowned. “But…”

“Yes, we are related, Blaine. Just add a few more greats to what you’ve always believed. Not all creatures of Faerie chose to give up their immortality.” He paused and smiled at Kurt in the rearview mirror, even as the boy’s cell phone made a chirping noise.

“I believe the Young Master’s ability with machines is also growing. I very much did not just read in your thoughts that you should Google me.”

Kurt glanced down at the screen, where his phone had just brought up a Wiki page. He picked it up while keeping his eyes on the road, and only read it when they stopped at a red light.

“Lo Chang, also known as the Celestial Emperor of The Dragon Court, predates the Shang Dynasty by nearly three thousand years. Believed to be able to turn into a large river dragon. His nobility was noted by his five toed dragon form.”

“You’re a dragon?” Blaine asked, turning to look at the man in awe. The (much) older man smiled.

“Yes. It was why I returned here with your parents, to see if perhaps you would be the one to carry on my legacy, Grandson Mine.”

“Me?”

“Yes. I have waited a very long time for one of my descendants to retain my dragon DNA, and be able to take dragon form. I thought perhaps your brother would be the one, but alas, his heart was not strong enough. You, however, Grandson Mine, have a very strong heart, and as you draw close to coming of age, the time when the dragon would emerge, I knew I had to be here, just in case. I had not counted on Danu’s rings binding you to the Young Master.”

“Why do you keep calling me that? I can literally hear the capitalization when you say it.” Kurt asked as they pulled into the parking lot at the restaurant.

“I will answer your question, but not at this time. It would take too long, and I am certain your father would become suspicious if we sat in the car for the hour or more it would take to make you understand.”

Kurt thought about protesting, but decided it wasn’t worth it. The man had promised to answer the question another time.

“Wise decision, Young Master.”

They joined the others outside the restaurant, where Finn was talking excitedly with his mom. “I can’t believe you let Blaine keep the dog at our house! I’ve always wanted a dog!”

“I’m glad you like him, Finn,” Blaine said. “Teddy has been through a rough few days. Someone left him tied up in the woods. He really needs a friend right now.”

“Hey, no problem, Dude! He’s a good dog! He likes to play fetch! And he's smart too!"

Kurt glanced at his dad. “You haven’t told him yet?” he asked quietly. 

Burt just shook his head as they entered the restaurant. “We plan on telling him about the properties and the title, but downplay the money.” 

Kurt nodded as they were led to one of the private rooms at the upscale but modest Chinese restaurant. Dinner would be served traditional style, which meant that there were no menus. Instead, various dishes would be served in large serving plates that each person could take as little or as much of as they liked. There were three courses; fish and seafood, beef/pork/chicken, and finally a fruit and dessert course.

It was during the second course that Burt and Carole brought up the inheritance with Finn.

“Finn,” Carole began. “One of the things we needed to talk about tonight is Kurt’s great grandmother. She passed away recently.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Dude,” the tall teen said. “That’s rough.”

“Thank you, Finn, but please don’t call me Dude.”

“Finn, the reason we’re telling you this is because Kurt has been named in her will,” Burt explained. “He’s inherited some properties from her, as well as a title. He and Blaine, who was also named in the will, need to visit the properties this summer, to inspect them before signing the deeds. The properties are scattered around the world, and we’ll be leaving in five days, to be able to get to as many of the properties as possible.

Finn frowned. “We, as in all of us, or we as in you guys?”

“All of us, Finn,” Carole said.

“But, what about Rachel and me? We just got things worked out between us, and…”

“Bring her along.” Kurt couldn’t believe he’d just said that, but for some reason, he  _ knew _ that it was the right thing to do. 

Burt looked at him with a frown, but Kurt just shrugged. “It’s only fair, dad. Blaine is coming with us, why shouldn’t he be allowed to bring his girlfriend? If her dads will allow it.”

Burt sighed, but nodded. “Fine, if her dads will allow it, and she stays in her own room, and Finn you stay in your own room.”

As the final course was brought out, Pam Anderson brought up the paperwork Burt wanted them to look at. “Why don’t we take the paperwork home with us, and Kurt can spend the night, and we can go over it in the morning? We can go over everything, make sure they understand exactly what’s laid out in the paperwork, expectations, limitations, and all that.”

Burt considered it for a moment, and then nodded.

“Good,” Grandpa Chang said. “I wish to get to know my grandson’s boyfriend better!”


	8. Prophecy

**Prophecy**

  
  


Finn rode with Kurt and Blaine back to Kurt’s house so Kurt could pack a bag, and grab the paperwork for the Anderson’s to go over. As they pulled into the driveway, they noticed a figure sitting on their doorstep.

“Is that Brittany’s cat?” Finn asked “What’s he doing here?”

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look. “Probably just wandered off,” Blaine said. “We can drop him off at her place when we leave. Hey Finn, before I forget, can you make sure Teddy has enough food and water? And maybe take him for a run while Kurt gets his stuff?”

“Oh! Sure! Maybe we can play fetch again, too!” The tall teen ran around to the backyard so excited, if he’d been a dog, his tail would have been wagging a mile a minute.

Shaking his head, but smiling fondly at his stepbrother's antics, Kurt turned to face the feline on his front step. 

"Lord Tubbington, what are you doing here?"

"I heard that Lo Chang was in town, and that you two have made his acquaintance."

Blaine frowned at the phrasing. "He's my many times great grandfather."

The cat seemed surprised (at least they thought he did, it was hard to read the creature's expressions sometimes.) "Ah, well, that would explain the entity I sensed within you, and why you knew how many gold coins there were."

"Because I'm part dragon?

Tubbington nodded. "Where is he now?"

"On his way back to Westerville with my parents. Kurt is going to drive me back after he packs a bag and collects the paperwork for my parents to go over."

"I see. Perhaps I can ride with you, and we can discuss things further."

Kurt shrugged (damn it, he really needed to stop doing that so much.) "I don't mind. Just give me ten minutes to get my things."

Burt and Carole arrived a few minutes later, and Blaine gathered up the paperwork from Burt as Kurt finished packing. As promised, they rejoined the cat in the SUV ten minutes later, and were on their way. No one spoke until they were on the freeway. It was Blaine who finally broke the silence. 

"Lord Tubbington, my grandfather mentioned that you were once an advisor to The Seelie Court. Is that true?"

The feline let out a sigh. "It is, although that was ages ago. It's been centuries since the Queens and their lords faded away."

"Faded away?" Kurt asked, glancing at the cat, who was sitting on the center console. 

"Yes, unlike Danu and some of the other beings of Faerie, The Court did not bind themselves to Earth. They instead remained immortal, but hid themselves away from humans, for the most part. As the centuries passed, and humans stopped believing in magic, The Court began to fade, and the Queens and their Lords let themselves be cast into the void, believing they would be reborn when Faerie returned.”

Blaine frowned, trying to remember something Brittany had said the night before. “Who exactly were the Queens and the Lords?. And why did Britt say Kurt and I were there?”

Lord Tubbington almost fell off his perch, he swung to face the darker teen so fast. “What did you say?”

“Last night, when I asked Britt what The Court was, she said Kurt and I were there. And then she said something about being happy that Kurt got his wings back, and that mine were nice too, but she preferred my scales.” He paused for a moment as another thought crossed his mind. “I’m guessing by scales, she meant the dragon?”

The former advisor of The Seelie Court looked like he was about to faint. “Mr. Hummel,” He spoke weakly, “I think it would be prudent for us to reach the Anderson residence with all due haste.”

“Lord Tubbington?” Kurt inquired, glancing worriedly at his friend’s cat.

“Please, this is not something we should be discussing while you are driving.”

“Why not?” Blaine asked.

Lord Tubbington sighed. “Because words have power, Mr. Anderson, and you would not appreciate what might happen if I were to say the wrong thing and cause an accident.”

“Fine,” Kurt said, feeling a bit frustrated at being told 'not now,' once again when there was something he wanted to know. “Is there something you  _ can  _ tell us? It’s still an hour until we get to Westerville.”

The cat thought about it for a moment, but it was Blaine who spoke. “Can you tell us about some of the other creatures of Faerie?”

“Very well, Mr. Anderson. What creatures would you like to hear about?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know, there are so many legends, it’s hard to know where to start. What about the basilisk? Is it like it’s described in the Harry Potter books?”

“Actually, it was a lot worse. What the author described in the book was the general description of the basilisk, that much is true, but the protagonist would have died at the mere contact with the creature's flesh. The basilisk was so venomous, it secreted the venom through its skin. They were often confused with the cockatrice, which is what I believe the author meant to portray.”

“What’s a cockatrice?” Kurt asked. 

It was Blaine who once again supplied the answer. “A cockatrice was a rooster headed serpent that could kill with a glance, or in some legends by merely breathing on a person.”

“Correct, Mr. Anderson. Both the basilisk and the cockatrice were among the creatures banished to the realm of nightmares before Faerie drifted away.”

“What about some of the creatures that remained here?” Blaine asked.

“You know about the dragons already. Your grandfather was only one of many who remained behind. Most of the beings from Native American legend, such as the Rainbird remained, and most of the animal spirits from around the world. And of course, the Phoenix. Beautiful bird, probably the most beautiful creature in any realm. They disappeared quite recently, only a couple hundred years ago. Faded out, just like The Seelie Court. Such a shame. The Phoenix was one of the wisest creatures in all of Faerie.”

They spent the remainder of the drive talking about various creatures, both Seelie and Unseelie. When they arrived, Grandpa Chang was waiting for them. He greeted the cat with about as much enthusiasm as Kurt greeting Rachel when she was on one of her diva rants. The cat was equally stiff and formal.

"Tubbington."

"Lo."

"To what do we owe the...honor of your presence?"

"We have things to discuss with your grandson. And I believe I've found two of the three Lords."

Grandpa Chang frowned at the cat, and then seemed to have an epiphany, looking between the two boys.

"That would make sense."

_ "Are they talking about us?"  _ Kurt thought, unaware that he had projected the thought to his boyfriend through their ring bond.

_ "I don't know,"  _ Blaine thought back,  _ "but they are definitely hiding something from us." _

Kurt looked at the other boy in shock. 

"Do not worry yourself, Young Master. The rings allow you to share thoughts with each other, as well as emotions. Did you not realize this earlier when you sent your love to my grandson? And when he returned it? And no, of course I did not just read your mind. And, Grandson Mine, we are not hiding things from you, we are simply allowing you to process the information slowly so as not to overwhelm you."

"You keep saying you aren't reading our minds, when you clearly are," Kurt grumbled. 

The old man just smiled at him. "Shall we go in? I believe my granddaughter has made iced tea and lemon cookies."

Blaine frowned to himself. Surely they couldn't discuss this around his parents?

"Come in, dears," Pam said from the doorway. "We have a lot to talk about. The Society, Faerie, and so much more!"

Blaine gaped at her for a moment. She knew?

"Come inside, Blaine. We'll talk about it over refreshments."

A few minutes later they were all seated in the living room, split between the two couches (Kurt, Blaine, and the Andersons), the armchair (Grandpa Chang), and the coffee table (Lord Tubbington).

“Your mother was offered membership in The Society,” James Anderson explained. “She turned it down, because she was already in love with me, but I was...not ready.”

Pam leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Don’t be so hard on yourself, darling.” She turned back to face the two boys. “What he means is that he was immature and scared of commitment. By the time he grew up enough, I had already declined the invitation, and it is very rarely offered a second time.”

“So, Grandpa Chang isn’t the only faerie creature in our lineage?” Blaine asked. “I mean, Lord Tubbington said I was part Leprechaun, too, so I guess that’s not so surprising.”

“Actually,” James said, “You get the Leprechaun from my side of the family. Faerie genetics don’t work the same as humans. Not every descendant has the DNA, which is why your brother Cooper is pure human.”

“And to answer your question, I’m also part pixie on my maternal grandmother’s side.” Pam added.

“I believe your son is also part pixie, Granddaughter Mine,” Grandpa Chang said, joining the conversation. “Although I do not believe he inherited it. Lord Tubbington seems to think we have found two of the Seelie lords.”

The others all turned to look at the two boys in varying degrees of surprise. “Oh! Yes! He is just like Jovan, isn’t he?” Pam declared. “And Kurt could be Nivek!”

"Jovan?” Blaine asked.

“Nivek?” Kurt added.

“Yes!” Grandpa Chang said. "Jovan was the Pixie lord, and Nivek was the Fairy lord. The two of them, along with Rowan, the Elven lord, and their Queens ruled The Seelie Court."

"So," Lord Tubbington said. "Two of the three lords are reborn, and Danu's rings have returned."

"Danu's rings?" Pam asked, excitedly. "Really? Blaine?"

Kurt and Blaine held up their hands, allowing their rings to show. Pam gasped and covered her mouth. 

"But, the prophecy! The return of Faerie!"

"Prophecy?" The two boys spoke at the same time. 

"Yes," Lord Tubbington said. "Unfortunately, due to the nature of prophecies, I could tell you what the prophecy says, but you won't remember it after a few minutes. You have to read it to retain it. Perhaps one of the others...ah, thank you, Mrs. Anderson!"

Pam had already taken a note pad and pen from a drawer hidden in the coffee table and began writing. She slid the paper over to the boys, and Kurt read aloud as Blaine read over his shoulder;

_ When two hearts entwined are revealed _

_ The broken heart shall be healed _

_ And the Phoenix awakened. _

_ Three lords reunited, a journey undertaken  _

_ Though the future seems bleak  _

_ Three Queens they shall seek _

_ To defeat fear _

_ When Faerie draws near. _

"But what does it mean?" Kurt asked. “And why wouldn’t we remember it if we don’t read it?”

“Simple, Young Master, to prevent the wrong people from knowing of it. Also, visual imprints remain in the mind longer than audio.”

"It's believed that the two hearts entwined refers to the rings, because of the love knot, and the inscriptions." Pam said.

"Inscriptions?" Blaine asked. “We couldn’t read them, they’re in some language we didn’t understand.”

“It’s old Gaelic,” James Anderson supplied. “One of them reads, ‘ _ Dhá Chroí Buille mar a hAon,’  _ which means ‘two hearts beat as one,’ and the second one is ‘ _ Dhá anamacha ceangailte go deo,’  _ or ‘two souls forever entwined.’”

“How do you know that?” his son asked.

His dad looked sheepish. “I’m also part Leprechaun. Over time the language just develops. You’ll be able to speak it soon, I imagine. I learned about the inscriptions from your mother, who has studied The Society rather thoroughly.” He glanced at his wife, a guilty expression on his face. It was because of him that she wasn’t a full member, but she still loved him anyway. She reached out and squeezed his hand comfortingly.

“No one has figured out who or what the broken heart refers to,” Pam said, “but the rest of the prophecy is pretty straight forward. The Phoenix will awake refers to the creature reemerging, and then the three Lords will set out to find the three Queens, who will protect the humans from the dark creatures as Faerie makes its return.”

“And you think Blaine and I are two of the three Lords?” Kurt asked, skeptically.

“Well, there is a simple way to find out,” she replied. “Grandpa Chang can read your Faerie Lineage.”

“Lord Tubbington already read mine,” Blaine said, looking at the cat, who seemed embarrassed (again, it was hard to tell with his feline features.)

“Yes, well, my powers aren’t what they used to be. The dragon might see something I may have missed.”

The two boys exchanged a look, and then shrugged. Blaine went first. It was just as it had been when he’d done this with the cat, the same sensation of falling into the universe.

“Mmm, yes, definitely a dragon within you, Grandson Mine. And yes, Jovan is within you as well.” There was a pause as the ancient being examined him more thoroughly. “Fascinating. Your DNA is altering even as we speak! You must tell me more about this superhero/timelord wish of yours!”

He was pulled back into the living room as the dragon looked away.

“The Pixie Lord has returned,” Grandpa Chang announced.

Pam looked at her son with pride. “What about Kurt?”

Blaine and Kurt switched places, and Kurt, who hadn’t experienced this yet, gasped as he tumbled into the void.

“Be not afraid, Young Master,” Chang’s voice echoed in Kurt’s mind. “You are safe, I assure you.”

“I wasn’t afraid, just startled.”

The old man chuckled, the sound reverberating. “No, not much scares you, does it?”

“Only death.”

“Death is nothing to be afraid of.”

“Not my death,” Kurt amended.

“Ahh, I see. It is not the fear of dying, but the fear of being alone. Understandable. Shall we proceed?”

Kurt had almost forgotten why they were in this place. “Sure. What do you see in my lineage?”

The old dragon was silent for a while as he explored Kurt’s being. “Fascinating.”

“What?”

“I do see Nivek, the Fairy Lord, within you, but there are others here as well, ones who have effectively hidden their identities from me. But there is...more. I do not understand. I must contemplate on this. I know you have questions, Young Master, but I do not have answers to give you at this time.”

Kurt fell back in his seat as the other withdrew from his mind.

“Kurt is Nivek, among other things.”

“So, the rings and two of The Lords. Rowan must be near as well,” Pam said. “Which means…”

“Which means,” Lord Tubbington said in a rather awed tone, “Faerie is returning. Soon.”


	9. Wishes and Dreams

**Wishes and Dreams**

  
  
They all sat in silence for a moment, processing this information, until the silence was broken by the sound of James Anderson’s yawn.

“I’m sorry, it’s been a long day. We should go to bed, but I meant to ask first, what did you two wish for?”

“Oh,” Blaine smiled. “Kurt wished to be able to understand and repair anything mechanical, and the ability to put people in their place when they are rude or cruel. And he also wished for me to be able to change people’s minds or opinions, make them understand what they are doing is wrong.”

All the adults in the room exchanged a peculiar look, but Kurt didn’t seem to notice.

“And Blaine wished to be able to talk to animals and that they could talk to him, and then he wished for a mash up of several different superhero powers, and for me to be able to turn into any kind of animal.”

There was a moment of silence as the adults exchanged another look. 

“You made wishes for each other?” Lord Tubbington asked. The two boys nodded in confusion at the cat’s tone of voice. “And they came true?”

The boys nodded again, and showed him their rings once again, displaying the three gemstones. All the adults leaned in for a closer look.

“The gemstones are mixed!” Pam exclaimed. “Blaine has Kurt’s sapphire, and Kurt has Blaine’s emerald!”

“Is that important?” Kurt asked.

“What it is, Mr. Hummel,” Lord Tubbington began, “is impossible. Or at least it is supposed to be. Each individual in a Bond Pair receives their own unique gemstones. A couple’s gemstones may compliment each other, but I have never once heard of a pair sharing gemstones. Nor have I ever heard of a pair making wishes for each other and having them come true.”

“Nor have I,” Grandpa Chang added. “However, given the circumstances, I am not surprised. Tell me, Grandson Mine, when you made this superhero wish, who exactly were you envisioning?”

Blaine had to think about it for a moment. “I know I was thinking about Spiderman and the Flash. I think I was also thinking of Harry Potter. I know he’s not technically a superhero, but he is a hero, and he can do magic. And Dr. Who, who is also a hero with super intelligence.” He paused, thinking again to see if there was anyone else. “Oh, and Kurt! He’s my hero, too!”

He smiled at his boyfriend, who blushed and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “You’re my hero, Blaine!”

“Ah,” the older man said. “That might explain it. When you made your wish, and included Kurt as one of your heros, you may have deepened the already deep bond between you, allowing you to share your wishes.”

“Oh, that reminds me,” Pam said. “Did you get any wish coins? You must have gotten at least a few, with your strong bond.”

“Um, yes. We actually got quite a few,” Blaine said. “Kurt used one to wish a kind lady good luck in getting help for her injured cat. We still have a lot left over.”

“How many?”

“Uh, one thousand three hundred and sixty five, now.”

Pam looked like she might faint. “One...thousand...three...hun…”

“Yes,” Kurt said. “Lord Tubbington said most couples get less than two hundred. I guess who or whatever delivered them made a mistake or something.”

“No mistake, Young Master. There has never been a bond like the one between you and my grandson.”

“Oh.”

“Come on, let’s all get some sleep,” Pam said. “There will be plenty of time to talk tomorrow.”

Kurt got his overnight bag from the foyer and began heading for the guest room he usually stayed in down the hall from Blaine’s room.

“Kurt, dear, where are you going?” Pam asked.

“Uh, the guest room?”

“Don’t be silly, darling! You’ll be staying in Blaine’s room.”

“Um, okay,” He said, redirecting his footsteps to his boyfriend’s room. Blaine, who had just removed his button up shirt, looked up as he entered and closed the door behind him. “Your mom said I should stay in here tonight.”

Blaine looked confused. “Why would she say that? She’s always made up the guest room for you.” He frowned for a moment, glancing at the ring on Kurt’s hand. “You don’t think she considers us married now, too, do you?”

Before Kurt could even consider the possibility, there was a light tapping on the door. Kurt opened it without thinking, to find Grandpa Chang standing there. “Pardon the intrusion, Young Master, Grandson Mine. There was something I wished to discuss with the both of you without your parents' presence, Blaine.”

“Come in, Grandpa. What did you want to talk about?” He asked as Kurt closed the door behind the ancient Chinese man.

“It is about one of your duties as Lords of Dunaire. It is your responsibility to assess potential new members, and to offer them the rings. I do believe you may already have your first potential candidates.”

Blaine looked confused, but Kurt understood immediately. “Pam and James?”

“Very good, Young Master. My granddaughter has always had the potential to be a good member, it was her choice of partners that was in doubt. My grandson in law would have made a good member, were he emotionally mature enough at the time. I warned Ailis that it was too early to make the offer, to wait until James was ready, but she went ahead with it anyway. When my granddaughter turned down the offer, she thought she had given up her one and only chance. I do believe the timing is right, now.”

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look, and Kurt merely gave a slight nod. Blaine smiled brilliantly. “It sounds good to me. But where do we get the rings?”

The old man smiled. “If you would reach out your hand, Young Master?”

Kurt held out his hand, palm up, expecting the older man to deposit a pair of rings into it. Instead, a small green velvet pouch, identical to the one his great grandmother had sent him, appeared in his hand. “Well, that’s convenient!”

“I suggest you wait until morning to present them,” Grandpa Chang said. 

“Grandpa Chang,” Kurt said, “How will I know who could be potential members?”

The older man smiled at him. “Your powers are already growing. You will sense when potential members are near, it will resonate within your heart.” He wished them goodnight, and Kurt opened the door for him.

“Oh!” Kurt said, suddenly. “I almost forgot about Lord Tubbington! I should call Brittany and let her know where he is!”

“No worries, Young Master, the feline is already safe at home with his mistress.”

“How?” Blaine asked.

The ancient dragon looked at him. “Among his many incarnations over the millennia, he was once known as a god of transportation. While most of his powers have been stripped from him in this form, he still possesses some of his talents. Getting from point A to point B is a matter of thought for him.”

“Oh,” Blaine said. “Okay.”

Once they were alone, they just stood there looking at each other in silence for a moment. Blaine had an undershirt on, but it didn't hide the finely chiseled muscles of his chest and arms. Kurt couldn't stop staring. 

"So, um," Blaine stammered. "Mom told you to sleep here?"

Kurt blinked, coming out of his daze. "Oh, yes. She said it as if it was perfectly normal, in fact."

There was another silence as they considered the situation. They had never actually shared a room, let alone a bed. Blaine always slept on the couch at the Hudmel residence, while Kurt had stayed in the Anderson's guest room. 

"Um, I'll just go to the bathroom to change, and you can change in here."

Kurt nodded, and waited until the door closed behind Blaine before carrying his overnight bag to the bed and removing his pajamas and skin products. He changed quickly, and was nearly through his abbreviated moisturizing routine when the other boy reentered the room. 

"Do you need to brush your teeth?" 

Kurt nodded, and quickly finished rubbing the cold cream into his face before ducking into the bathroom to finish his ablutions. When he returned to the bedroom, Blaine was sitting up in his bed. He'd switched out the undershirt for a loose sweatshirt and plaid pajama pants in greens and blues, similar to the ones Kurt was wearing.

“Do you have a preference for which side of the bed you want to sleep on?” His boyfriend asked.

Kurt studied the large bed for a moment, then shook his head. Why was he so nervous? It’s not like they’d never laid down on the same bed before. They’d just never slept in one at the same time. They had made out quite a few times, always stopping before things went too far. It’s not like they were going to have sex.

Why was this so awkward? Taking a deep breath, he moved over and sat on the opposite side of the bed from Blaine, both boys sitting up, over the covers.

After a silence that seemed to stretch on for hours, but was no more than a minute, Blaine giggled. After a moment, Kurt began giggling too. Neither boy was certain why they were laughing, but it broke the tension that had been building between them. They settled down on the bed, facing each other.

“They all think we’re married,” Kurt said.

Blaine just smiled and reached out to touch his cheek. “Does it make you uncomfortable?”

Kurt considered it for a moment. He loved Blaine, he was sure of that. And he was certain Blaine loved him as well. He could easily imagine being married to him and spending the rest of his life with him. “It’s not the fact that they think we’re married that bothers me, I think.”

The darker boy nodded. “It’s the fact that they believe we’re going to act on it.”

Kurt nodded back. “It’s like they expect it, like it’s a foregone conclusion.”

There was another silence, only this one was less tense than the previous one, more contemplative. 

“Do you want to have sex?” Blaine asked, carefully, so as not to startle the pale boy.

Kurt blushed, but controlled his natural instinct to pull in on himself. “In general, or right now?” They both grinned. “I mean, I do eventually want to have sex with you.” He was proud of himself for getting the words out without stammering. “But I’m not in a rush. I’m happy with where our physical relationship is so far. I’d even be happy taking things a little further than we’ve gone before, but I’m not ready to go that far just yet.”

Blaine smiled and leaned forward to kiss him softly. “I’m glad we can talk about this. And for the record, I agree with you. While I wouldn’t mind exploring just a little bit more, I’m not ready for sex yet, either. I just want you to be happy and feel good about what we do. And if ever there is something that makes you uncomfortable, or something you really want to try, please know we can talk about it. If you tell me to stop, I’ll stop whatever it is immediately, and we can talk, okay?”

Kurt smiled and kissed him back. “Same goes for you, too. If there is anything that makes you uncomfortable, or that you want to try, we’ll talk about it. Deal?”

Blaine smiled and kissed him again. “Deal. So, is there anything you want to try tonight? Or do you just want to go to sleep?”

“I think tonight I just want to cuddle with you, and maybe more kisses, as we fall asleep.”

“I think that can be arranged.” Blaine said, and they snuggled closer together on the bed, holding each other and sharing sweet kisses as they drifted off to sleep.

…

The dream started nice enough. Kurt and Blaine were laughing, and chasing each other through a wild meadow overgrown with flowers and ferns. Occasionally, one or the other would allow themselves to be caught, and kisses exchanged, before they took off again.

Kurt ducked into a wooded area, laughing as he heard the shorter male following him. He glanced back over his shoulder to see where the other boy was, not noticing at first the change of scenery around him.

The lush, verdant foliage had given way to burned trees, rotting overgrowth and tangled vines with large thorns. The smell of smoke brought him to his knees as he took in the devastation around him. Fire consumed large swaths of what Kurt had thought was forest, but as he looked closer, he realized were actually homes and buildings.

He recognized his dad's garage, and staggered towards it, calling out for his dad.

"It's too late," a voice said softly from behind him. He turned and found a young woman standing there, wearing a long, white, toga style dress, her blonde hair done up in some elaborate Grecian braid around her head.

"Brittany?"

"That is one of the names I will be known as, yes. And you are Nivek, Lord of the Fairies, and protector of your Queen, Nireailema. You must find her, and the others, if you want to prevent this from happening. Find the third, find The Queens, and defeat The Queen of Shadows."

"But how do I find them?"

She smiled serenely at him. "The third shall reveal himself when the Siren’s son calls his name. As for the Queens, Autumn shall fall before Summer, while Spring sings a song of hope."

Kurt frowned. "What does that mean?"

Again the girl just smiled. "It's time to wake up now."

…

Kurt blinked his eyes open, even as Blaine slowly opened his own. They smiled at each other, happy to wake up in each other's arms.

"Good morning, Starshine," Kurt murmured. 

Blaine chuckled softly. "I was going to say that!"

Kurt laughed too, and leaned in to kiss him softly. "Mmm, I could get used to waking up like this."

Blaine kissed him back. "Me, too." He frowned slightly. "Especially after the strange dream I just had."

Kurt frowned now, too. "I had a strange dream, also. Although I liked how it started out. We were acting silly, running around a meadow, and chasing each other, and letting the other one catch us so we-"

"Could kiss? I had the same dream! But then I lost sight of you, and stumbled into my neighborhood, but it was all burned up, and Brittany showed up-"

"Dressed like a Grecian woman? She told you we had to find the third, and The Queens?"

Blaine nodded. "She called me Jovan, and said the Pixie Queen's name was Megira."

"She said the Fairy Queen's name was Nireailema. Did she tell you how to find the others?"

"Something about Autumn before Summer, and Spring singing about hope. She also told me that the third would know his Queen's name."

Kurt frowned. "She didn't tell me that. She said the third would reveal himself when the Siren’s son called his name."

They both lay there for a few minutes, thinking about what the dream meant, until they heard Pam Anderson calling out that breakfast would be ready in thirty minutes.

"We should get ready," Blaine said. "You can shower first, since I know it takes you longer to fix your hair." He rolled over and sat up, only to stop at the sound of a loud gasp from the other boy, even as he realized he was shirtless.

He turned towards Kurt to apologize, he must have taken his shirt off in his sleep. But he jumped back off the bed at the sight before him. Kurt was also shirtless, and while that sight was enough to astound him, the sight of the large, blue, green, and gray butterfly wings protruding from behind him had his mouth gaping. 

"Blaine! You have [wings!](https://images.app.goo.gl/NfMNA597KDMs4hiT9)"

"Me? You're the one with [wings!](https://images.app.goo.gl/qSVQZvniNXFLfrfW6)"


	10. Mythunderstanding

**Mythunderstanding**

Both boys rushed to the full length mirror hanging inside the closet door. While Kurt’s butterfly wings lazily wafted back and forth, Blaine’s dragonfly wings fluttered rapidly, but you could still make out the gold, green, and brown highlights. 

“Your hair is redder, and longer!” Blaine said, looking Kurt over in the mirror.

“Yours has blue highlights, and it’s curlier! And your ears are pointed!” Kurt said, studying him more closely. “And you seem taller.”

It was true. In this form, Blaine was nearly as tall as Kurt. Both boys were startled by a knock on the door, and Pam Anderson walking in.

“Kurt, I can’t remember if you like...Oh my!”

Gold and silver sparkles shimmered around the two boys, and suddenly their wings were gone, and they were both back to their usual selves.

“Mom?” Blaine asked, confused. 

“It’s okay, sweetie. Now that you know about your reincarnation, you’re able to draw on his abilities, and take on his form. You may even have access to some of his memories, which could help you find your Queens!”

Kurt wrapped his arms around himself, in a protective manner. “I’m still not sure what everyone expects of us. I mean, yeah, Faerie is returning, so magic is going to be coming back, but what exactly are we supposed to do? And how does finding these queens help?”

Pam hugged him. “I know you’re confused and maybe a little scared right now. Why don’t you get dressed and come downstairs, and we’ll see if we can explain things better, okay?”

Half an hour later the five of them were seated around the breakfast table, plates of waffles, bacon, and eggs before them. 

"Grandpa," Pam said, "perhaps you can explain to the boys what is happening. They've had a lot of facts, but very little information thrown at them the last few days."

The old dragon nodded. "Very astute, Granddaughter Mine. With part of the prophecy fulfilled, time is of the essence. Who knows how long we have until Faerie's return?"

He turned to the two boys, who looked at him with expressions of anticipation on their faces.

"Lord Tubbington already told you the history of Faerie, and the prophecy, of course, but what you must understand is what is going to happen when Earth and Faerie reunite. It will not just be the benevolent creatures that return. The creatures of The Nightmare Realm will be unleashed as well. The Queen of Shadows will once again try to claim rulership, not just of the Faerie Realm, but of the human realm as well.

"Imagine every nightmare you've ever had, and multiply it by a million, and that is how bad things can be if The Queen of Shadows were to win."

Kurt frowned. "Okay, but what about the Queens? How does finding them help? And how do we find them?"

Grandpa Chang studied him for a moment. "Legend says it was the Seelie Queens that helped Danu defeat her sister the first time. It is believed they have some knowledge or power that can destroy her for good this time. Before I answer the rest of your question, I would like you to tell me about the dreams you shared."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look. Blaine spoke first. "They started out the same. Kurt and I just goofing around in the woods. But then they diverged. I found myself standing in our backyard, as the house and most of the neighborhood burned around me.

"And then Brittany was there, but she looked different. She told me we had to find the third, and The Queens, to prevent this from happening. She told Kurt the same thing, but then she told him that the third would reveal himself when the Siren’s son called his name, and she told me that the third would know his Queen's name."

Blaine frowned, knowing he'd forgotten something. 

"She also said that Autumn would fall before Summer, while Spring was singing of hope," Kurt supplied. 

"Did she tell you the Queens' names?" Pam asked, excitement in her voice.

"Yes, she said the Fairy Queen's name was…?" Kurt frowned. He couldn't say the name now. He knew it, but it wouldn't leave his mouth.

"It is alright, Young Master. The names have been enspelled, to protect them. You may only speak them to one of the other Lords, or to the Queens themselves. Once you speak the name of your Queen to her, she will regain her powers, though memories may take longer to surface."

"But how are we supposed to find them? We know nothing about them. And what about the third Lord?"

Pam got up and poured them each another cup of coffee. "I can tell you what we do know of the three Queens. The Elven Queen was also known as the Queen of Autumn, which is probably why your dream Brittany referred to the Queens the way she did. The Queen of Autumn was sometimes called the Crone, the dispenser of wisdom and justice. She brought the bountiful harvest, and had some ability to heal the sick. The Pixie Queen was also called The Queen of Summer, and The Mother, the bringer of life and light. She was a renowned weaver, and could transform simple objects into better forms of themselves, and harness the powers of others and weave them into something stronger. The Fairy Queen was known as the Queen of Spring, bringer of hope and love. They also called her the Maiden. She had some ability to heal minor wounds, and had a form of Fairy Sight."

Blaine thought some of what she said sounded familiar. "Maiden, Mother and Crone, like The Fates in Greek mythology?"

"All mythology comes from Faerie," Grandpa Chang replied. "As Faerie spread throughout Earth, the different creatures adapted to their regions, and the different human cultures developed their own 'folklore' based on those adaptations. Have you not wondered why there were so many varieties of dragons around the world?"

Kurt looked confused for a moment. "Grandpa Chang, if you are from Faerie, are you really Chinese? And if not, why do you look like an old Chinese man?"

The dragon smiled at him. "A wise question, Young Master. When I roamed Faerie, I had no need for any form other than my dragon. After Faerie and Earth collided, my fellow dragons and I explored every corner of this new world. Some of us settled in what is now called Europe, adapting by growing thicker hides to stay warm in the colder climate, and wings to make negotiating the terrain easier. 

"Others of us, myself included, chose to dwell in what you now call Asia. Very little adaptation was needed there, as the serpentine form was perfect for exploring rivers and lakes.

"As humans developed around us, it was necessary to be able to communicate with them, so we learned to transform ourselves. I took a form similar to those humans in my territory, the ones you call Chinese. So in effect, I am Chinese."

Kurt nodded, even as another thought occurred to him. “Lord Tubbington mentioned that some of the creatures of Nightmare had escaped into our world, and would be seeking out the rings. Can you tell us what we need to be watching out for?”

Grandpa Chang nodded. “The ones you need to worry about the most are the Sidhe. They are insubstantial wraiths who feed on despair and hopelessness. They will go where large crowds gather and cause mayhem, until people turn on one another in fear, or kill themselves in despair. Your greatest weapon against them will be your love for each other.”

"What else?" Blaine asked.

"The Vetala are spirits that inhabit corpses. They can use any corpse, animal or human. They are strong and do not feel pain. They are often used by the Unseelie as foot soldiers. The only thing that can truly destroy them is sunlight, but if you burn the body they inhabit, they will flee. You might also encounter kobolds, which are small creatures that often take the form of a muddy twig creature, but can also appear to be made of rocks. They will eat the flesh from your bones. Flames will destroy them."

"Anything else?" Kurt asked.

"These are the ones we know of for certain, but as Faerie draws closer, it will be easier for beings from that realm, good and bad, to crossover."

They were silent for a moment, before James cleared his throat. "Perhaps it would be a good idea if Grandpa Chang took you outside to check out your new gifts, to help you to learn how to use your powers."

"Excellent suggestion, Grandson in law. But before we take our leave, I believe Young Master Kurt has something for you."

Kurt had almost forgotten the small green pouch in his pocket, but pulled it out at the old man's urging. He handed it to Pam, who looked awestruck. 

"But…"

"No buts, Granddaughter Mine! No offense to Young Master, but Ailis was often impulsive, and acted too soon! I told her it was too early to offer you the rings when you were younger, that your chosen was not ready. Now you are both mature, and the time is right. We will need all the bond magic we can find to defeat The Queen of Shadows."

"That is something else I don't understand," Blaine said. "Why must it be a pair?"

"Silly us," Grandpa Chang said. "We've forgotten to explain the core principle of magic!" He smiled at the boys. "We have been so focused on telling you Faerie tales and prophecies, we forgot to explain that all magic must have a power source. The Unseelie use fear and anger and pain, but the greatest power of all comes from-"

"Love," Kurt finished, nodding in understanding. 

"Very good, Young Master," the dragon acknowledged. "Now, Granddaughter Mine, I shall take the boys outside for a stretch, and possibly a swim, while you and your chosen talk."

Kurt and Blaine stood and set their plates in the sink. Before they left the kitchen, James shook Kurt's hand. "Thank you for this. I know it broke Pam's heart when I wasn't ready to commit." 

All three males stopped when they realized what he just said.

"The broken heart healed," Blaine said, remembering the prophecy. “You don’t suppose…?”

It couldn't be that simple, surely? Yet somehow, it felt right in Kurt's mind. A glance at his boyfriend told him the other boy felt it as well.

…

Blaine watched the large black jaguar stalk towards him with the most sensual, fluid gracefulness he had ever seen. Of all the animal forms his boyfriend had taken in the past forty some odd minutes, he thought this one was his favorite, for more reasons than one.

They had worked on Blaine's superhero powers for about ninety minutes before switching to the other boy. Kurt had first taken the pure white cat form, and then changed as Grandpa Chang had called out different animals. He'd been, among other things, a variety of canines, a horse, a bat, a hawk, a peacock, a squirrel, a python, a rabbit, a bear, a llama, a lion, and now the magnificent creature currently rubbing against Blaine' legs.

The darker boy couldn't resist running his hands over the silky smooth fur of the creature, finding himself getting just a little aroused by the sense of danger the animal gave off. And then jaguar Kurt knocked him over onto his back, laying on his chest and nuzzling at his chin, and he suddenly didn't care about the fact that the animal could rip out his throat at any second.

He gripped the large head and began rubbing his face along the furred jaw. The form shifted, and Kurt was laying on top of him, kissing him almost desperately. 

Blaine kissed him back with just as much hunger, until the sound of a throat clearing broke them out of their haze. They had completely forgotten about Grandpa Chang, who was sitting beside the pool. 

"Sorry," Kurt said, not sounding apologetic at all. "The jaguar could smell your…your interest, and instinct took over, I think."

"You must be careful, Young Master," Grandpa Chang said. "You must control the animal, not let it control you. Now I think it is time for a break, and a swim. My dragon does not like going so long without being submerged in water. I am a river dragon, after all."

The boys watched in awe as the old man seemed to shimmer, like an out of focus picture, and then stretch, until a sixty foot long serpent floated gracefully above the pool. It had four short legs, two a third of the way down from its head, and the others a third of the way up from the tip of its tail. It was no more than three feet around at its widest point, just above the front pair of legs. Its head was lion-like, but instead of fur, its mane was made of horns and scales, a large pearl adorned the center of its forehead. The scales along its body were gold, edged in blues and greens. It wound around itself as it undulated in the air for a moment before lowering itself gracefully into the water.

"Come join me, Grandson Mine, Young Master." The voice sounded like Grandpa Chang's, but was more guttural in this form. "The water is very nice."

"I don't swim," Kurt said, as Blaine removed his shirt. He was already wearing his swim trunks. "I sunburn too easily."

"That won't be a problem for you anymore, Young Master. Fairies thrive on sunshine, and their magic protects them from sunburns."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at that, but was still hesitant to enter the pool fully, so just sat on the edge with his legs dangling in the water. "You still haven't told me why you call me that."

"True, but at the moment we have more important matters to discuss."

"Like what?" Blaine asked as he treaded water near the large serpent's head.

"Young Master's wish to put people in their place, and your ability to change people's minds. What I believe you've effectively wished for are the powers of Faerie Curse and Faerie Speech. Both of them are very powerful, and can easily be abused. 

"While I do not believe either of you would ever deliberately use the power to harm anyone without cause, I feel it is my duty to make sure you both understand exactly what you've wished for, especially since your wishes may be more powerful than you think."

The serpent wrapped one of its coils around Blaine, gently moving the teen until they were looking eye to eye. "Grandson Mine, right now your power may just enable you to point out the error of their ways, but as your love for your chosen grows, your powers will grow exponentially. You have the potential of not just changing people’s minds, but altering their reality.”

“What do you mean?” Blaine asked.

The large dragon head drew closer to his face. “Imagine someone really wants to hurt you, and you tell them to forget about you. In their reality, you cease to exist.”

“I thought that was the point?” Blaine said, still confused.

“I think I understand,” Kurt said. “If you used your power to tell someone the sky is red, for them, the sky has always been and will always be red, unless you tell them otherwise.”

“Very good, Young Master, that is exactly what I mean.” 

Realization dawned on Blaine at what this could imply. “I would never…”

“I do not think you would ever intentionally use your powers for your own gain, or to deliberately harm anyone. But you must learn to control it, to avoid accidentally influencing people. What would happen if you were performing on a stage, singing a love song, and the power were to bleed out into your voice?”

“Oh my god!” Kurt exclaimed. “The crowd would literally fall in love with you!”

Grandpa Chang, in dragon form, nodded his head. “They would storm the stage in their admiration, and you might literally be scre-”

“Lunch time!” Pam called out cheerfully. “Kurt, I called your dad and let him know what we found in those papers. There was a mistake, a misplaced zero.”

Kurt was about to relax, thinking that instead of five hundred billion, it was only fifty billion, which was still a ridiculously high number, but less daunting. Unfortunately, Pam’s next words had him swaying on his feet. 

“The correct amount for everything is five hundred sixty billion, eight hundred and three million, one hundred fifty thousand, two hundred ten dollars and fifteen cents. The cash value is two hundred forty five billion, five hundred sixteen million, seven hundred four thousand, five hundred one dollars and two cents.”

“Wow, mom, how do you remember those numbers so easily? And how did you figure it out so fast? You couldn’t have had enough time to go over everything!” Blaine asked. 

She smiled and flashed them the ring on her finger. The plain platinum and silver band now sported three yellow diamonds. “I used one of my wishes to be able to calculate faster than a computer or calculator. I know, kind of silly of me, but I am an accountant, and it was the first thing I thought of.”

“There are no silly wishes, Granddaughter Mine,” Grandpa Chang said, reverting back to his human form.

Kurt seemed lost in thought as they sat down to lunch. Blaine was the first to notice. “Kurt? What’s wrong?”

Kurt blinked and looked at the boy. “So much money! I was just thinking about how we could use it. I read an article a few months ago that said that climate change could be easily reversed with only twenty five billion dollars, yet the wealthiest people on the planet do nothing about it, even contribute to its devastation to gain more money.”

His boyfriend smiled at him. “You want to donate some of the money to stop global warming and climate change?”

“A wise decision, Young Master. Although I suggest making several smaller donations through the various charitable foundations The Society has set up. Less attention drawn to you.”

Kurt nodded in understanding.

“So,” Blaine said, trying to lighten the mood a little. “You two made your wishes?” Blaine was looking at his dad’s ring, which had three pieces of dark yellow amber adorning it. “We know one of mom’s wishes. What about the others?”

Pam blushed. “Well, I wished for perfect recall, and to be able to speed read, along with the ability to calculate faster than a computer.”

“Now you know where I get my inner nerd,” Blaine whispered to Kurt, causing his boyfriend and mother to laugh.

James cleared his throat. “I wished for the ability to always know the right thing to say.” He looked guiltily at his youngest son, knowing that their relationship hadn’t always been as strong as it was now, because he’d never known how to communicate with him. Blaine smiled encouragingly at the older man. “I also wished to always have enough money for any situation that might arise, which actually has precedence among Society members, so that they can help out when needed. And well…” He looked embarrassed again as he muttered something under his breath.

“I’m sorry? I didn’t hear you,” Blaine said.

Pam giggled. “It seems you aren’t the only family member with a superhero complex, Blaine.”

Both Blaine and Kurt perked up at this. “I wished to be able to manufacture Batman like tools and weapons out of thin air,” James said, a sheepish grin on his face. 

Kurt couldn’t help the giggle that escaped. “Like father, like son!”

Blaine grinned. “Did you get any wish coins?” He already knew the answer, he had sensed their presence the moment they’d appeared.

“Only a hundred and ninety nine,” his mom answered, sounding proud to have gotten that many.


	11. What's in a Name?

**What’s in a Name?**

Kurt and Blaine continued their lessons with Grandpa Chang after lunch. They’d both taken their Faerie forms; Kurt the butterfly winged fairy, and Blaine the dragonfly winged pixie, and had learned to fly, or hover really, as they didn’t want the neighbors to spot them over the privacy fence.

They then had worked on Kurt’s gift of Glamour, starting small, by first hiding his phone, and then making several of them appear, and having Blaine try and figure out which one was the correct one. They then moved on to larger objects, eventually changing his appearance, and then the environment around them. 

He was glad they had started small, as the bigger the illusion, the more it seemed to drain him, and eventually he had to stop. It was as Kurt was resting that Blaine discovered another of his own talents. He’d been massaging Kurt’s shoulders, torn between continuing his ministrations, and going and getting the pale boy something to drink.

“Too bad I don’t seem to have manifested any of Harry Potter’s magic, after all. I could just Accio you up an iced mocha-” He gasped when an ice cold mocha appeared on the table in front of Kurt.

“Do not take anything for granted, Grandson Mine. Your powers are still growing. And Young Master, magic is like a muscle. The more you use it, the easier it will be.”

“Is that why I felt almost like every bone in my body had turned to jelly the other day when I did whatever it was I did to Azimio and those two jocks?”

“Faerie Curse, Young Master. Yes, it takes a lot out of you the first few times, until you get used to it. By the way, that was a brilliant use of Curse. Perfectly worded, with exact parameters set in place limiting duration. Perhaps it did not work as you intended, as the boy in question does not seem to have learned his lesson fully, but I am certain it made him question his actions. Only time will tell if it has made an impact. Some people may require more than one lesson before they alter their behavior.”

Kurt would have asked more about it, but Pam called out from the backdoor. "Blaine, Kurt you have company!"

They looked over to see Wes, David and Thad standing behind Blaine’s mom.

“Hey guys! What’s up?” Blaine greeted.

Normally, Wes or David would have been the first to speak, but both boys had surly expressions on their face, so it was the third boy who spoke up. “They’ve both been dumped, and I’m sick of playing therapist all by myself, so I dragged them down here so you could talk some sense into them.”

“Jenn and Melissa dumped you?” Blaine asked as the three boys joined them at the table. “Oh, this is my Great Grandfather, Lo Chang.”

To Kurt’s surprise (although he wasn’t sure why he was surprised), Wes greeted the older man in fluent Cantonese, bowing respectfully. Kurt had no idea what the older boy had said, but suspected the former Warbler councilman recognized the wily old dragon. Grandpa Chang smiled and bowed to the younger man, returning his greeting, before leaving the five boys to themselves.

“Technically, David broke up with Melissa,” Thad explained, “and Jenn dumped Wes shortly after.”

“She got mad because David called me in the middle of our date, frustrated because he was fed up with Melissa’s constant jealousy,” Wes explained. “Jenn didn’t like the fact that I told him to dump her, said it was rude and heartless. Apparently women have a right to be jealous for no reason, and men are just supposed to deal with it."

Kurt watched the two older boys share a look. He never thought he'd meet anyone even more oblivious than Blaine.

_ "Do they really believe they're straight?"  _ Kurt thought to Blaine.  _ "How many girlfriends have they gone through since that day I met you all?" _

_ "David has had four, and Wes three." _

_ "And how many times did we walk in on the two of them cuddled up on a couch eating ice cream out of the same container, often with the same spoon?" _

"I thought you were going to break up with Jenn anyway before you left for Harvard," Kurt said out loud. "You said it wouldn't be fair to either of you to try and keep up a long distance relationship."

"True, but I wasn't planning to break up with her until just before I left! Now who am I going to spend time with all summer?"

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look as David put his arm around the other boy's shoulders. Thad looked just as frustrated with them as Kurt and Blaine.

"What about you?" Kurt asked the third councilman. Thad hadn't had a girlfriend in the eight or so months he'd known him, although Blaine had said he'd been dating a girl for a while but had broken up with her a few days before Kurt's poor attempt at spying.

He thought he noticed a slight blush on the boy's face. "I haven't really had time for dating. My GPA wasn't where I wanted it to be, so I was focusing on that."

"What about now? School's out," Blaine said.

Definitely a blush, Kurt noted.

"Well, there was someone I'd be interested in getting to know, but I doubt she knows I exist."

"You didn't tell us that!" David exclaimed. "Who is she?"

"I don't know her name. I just saw her at Regionals and thought she seemed nice, and she had a sweet smile."

"Regionals? That was three months ago!" Wes said. "What group was she in? Please tell me she wasn't one of those sycophants from Aural Intensity?"

Thad just shook his head and avoided looking in Kurt's direction. That's when it dawned on the pale boy. "You're talking about one of the New Directions girls?"

Thad just blushed harder.

"Was she blonde, perchance?" Kurt asked, believing he knew who it was. "Shoulder length hair?"

Thad nodded. "That would be Quinn, former Cheerio, former HBIC, currently single, but not exactly looking to date at the moment. She's had a rough couple of years. She used to date my stepbrother, but got pregnant by his best friend. She gave the baby up for adoption, but her dad kicked her out. She and her mom have reconciled, but she's still kind of messed up."

Thad looked shocked. "That's terrible! I hope she has someone she can talk to about everything."

Kurt decided he liked the other boy more now than he had before, and wondered if it would be a good idea to introduce the two of them. Maybe all his friend needed to get her head on straight was to meet a nice guy who would treat her like a queen.

...

The boys talked for another hour, before Kurt had to head back to Lima. He’d promised Blaine and Grandpa Chang he’d be back the next day to work on controlling his powers some more. 

It was still fairly early when he got home, so he wasn’t too surprised when he heard Finn and Teddy in the backyard. Instead of going inside, Kurt wandered around the side of the house to see what his stepbrother and the dog were up to, stopping in his tracks and staring in horror at the mess the two had made. 

Finn had turned on the sprinkler to water the back lawn, and had apparently decided to cool off by standing under it. Fully dressed. Teddy had joined him, rolling around in the muddy puddles, coating his fur in the slimy brown sludge.

“Finn!” Kurt shouted, rushing over to the faucet to turn the water off. “Why didn’t you just take a dip in the pool? You better not track that mud through the house or you’ll be the one mopping and waxing the floors!” He let out a screech when the large black dog began shaking himself, flinging mud and water all over the pale teen. 

“I’m sorry, dude! I just didn’t feel like going upstairs and changing into my swim trunks!”

“Don’t call me dude!” Kurt said, already rushing to the backdoor, trying to figure out what would be best to get the mud out of the linen shorts he was wearing. He didn’t blame the dog, it was just doing what dogs tended to do, but Kurt decided a trip to the groomers would be a good idea. He’d have them bathe and trim the dog, to help keep him cool.

He changed his clothes, putting his shirt on to soak, and pretreating the shorts, and then called the local groomers. They had an opening that afternoon, so Kurt dropped Teddy off, giving instructions to have the dog fully pampered; bath, trim, and nails. The pale teen then walked to the Lima Bean, which was only a few doors down, past the Lima Bank and Trust. 

He got his usual non fat mocha, and scanned the coffee shop for a place to sit, only to spy a familiar form sitting alone near the back. He wandered over.

"Hi, Dave, you're looking better. How are you doing?"

Karofsky looked up at him. "Kurt! Hey! I'm doing okay."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Oh, sure. Where's your hobbit?"

Kurt sat across from the bigger teen. "Blaine's grandfather is visiting, so he's spending time with him. How's your head?"

The jock smiled slightly, knowing Kurt wasn't referring to the concussion. "Surprisingly clear. Azimio came to see me in the hospital this morning. He apologized for leaking my secret. He didn't know the other jocks were going to jump me like that. He doesn't know how to deal with me being gay yet, though." Dave frowned a little. "He said he needs time to think about our friendship. He's gone to Mississippi to spend the summer with his gran."

"I'm sorry. How are things with your dad?"

Dave really smiled this time. "Better than they've been in a long time. He and I talked for hours last night. I think we're both happier than either of us have been since he and my mom split up. He admitted to me that one reason they broke up was because of her religious beliefs. He originally thought that was why I started getting in trouble, because of her influence. In a way, he was right, I guess. It was partly because of her constantly ranting about homosexuality being a sin and an abomination that had me so scared of my own feelings."

Kurt shook his head and took a sip of his mocha. "People do strange things in the name of religion. But I've learned that not all Christians are bad. Quinn and Mercedes are the best examples of the best kinds of Christians. I've even gone to church with Mercedes a few times, and while I still don't believe, I've at least felt accepted for who I am."

The other boy nodded, and glanced towards the door when the bell above it rang. Kurt couldn't help noticing how the bigger teen sat up straighter, and a ghost of a blush appeared on his face. Kurt turned to see who the other boy was looking at, raising an eyebrow at the man who had just entered.

The guy was a few years older than Kurt, maybe twenty one, with dark hair and piercing blue eyes, made even more dramatic by the eyeliner he wore. Kurt had to admit, the guy was hot, and familiar, though he wasn’t sure where he’d seen him before. The man glanced their way as he got in line to place his order, and smiled in recognition when he spotted Dave.

"A friend of yours?" Kurt asked.

Dave's blush grew deeper and he looked down at the cast on his right hand. "He works at the hospital. His name is Elliott, he's an orderly, but he's studying to become a nurse." That was why the guy looked familiar, Kurt had seen him at the hospital.

"You like him!" Kurt grinned. "He's a little old for you, isn't he?"

Dave's blush probably reached his toes now. "Not really. I'm eighteen, he'll be twenty one in a couple months."

Kurt frowned. "You're eighteen?"

Dave sighed, the blush subsiding slightly. "Yeah. I started school a year late because I had complications from a tonsillectomy and adenoid surgery when I was five, and spent several months in the hospital." He glanced back towards the cute orderly, who had just gotten his order, and then at Kurt again. "So, now you know all my secrets."

The man stopped by their table. "Hey, stranger. You're looking better! Is this your boyfriend?"

Dave's blush made a resurgence, as the jock shook his head. "Kurt is…" he hesitated, not sure if calling the boy he'd tormented for two years a friend was appropriate. 

Kurt just smiled. "I'm Kurt Hummel, a friend of Dave's. We go to school together. I just saw him sitting here and decided to see how he was doing."

The taller man smiled and shook Kurt's hand. "Nice to meet you, Kurt. I have to get back to work. It's good to see you doing well, Rowan," he winked at Dave, and patted his shoulder, even as Kurt felt a jolt at the name. "I'll see you around!"

“Rowan?" Kurt asked after the other man had left.

Dave shrugged. "He said I was like a rowan tree, sturdy and strong.

Kurt considered the other boy for a moment, as realization dawned on him. It made sense, but how could he bring it up in a way that didn't make him sound insane?

"Dave, you said I now know all your secrets. Would you like to know one of mine?"

The larger boy looked at him curiously. "You don't have to."

Kurt just shrugged. "I want to. But not here. Let's go for a walk."

_ “Kurt?” _ He heard Blaine’s questioning voice inside his mind through their ring bond.  _ “Do you need me? I can feel your nervousness.” _

_ “I’ve found him! The third. It’s Karofsky. I’m going to try and explain everything to him.” _

_ “Are you sure? Do you want me to join you? Grandpa Chang says he could have me there in just a few minutes by ‘Dragon Express,’ if you need me.” _

_ “No, don’t worry. I know what I am doing. I’ll be fine.” _

_ “Okay, but call me if you need me, and I’ll be there as fast as I can. Love you!” _

_ “Love you too!” _

There was a small empty lot between the coffee shop and the bank, just large enough for about six cars to park in, though no one ever parked there. Kurt led the other boy in there, Glamouring them from prying eyes.

“What are we doing here?” Karofsky asked.

“I said I was going to share one of my secrets with you. Hold out your hand.”

The former bully hesitated, studying him warily for a moment, before holding out his hand. Kurt smiled encouragingly at him, and then passed his hand over the larger boy’s outstretched one. A miniature rowan tree appeared in the boy’s palm. Dave gasped, studying the perfect, living tree, before looking back up at Kurt. Way up.

Kurt had taken on his Fairy form, and was hovering several feet above the larger boy’s head.

“Oh, my god! The dream was true!” Dave exclaimed.

Kurt landed and resumed his usual form. “What dream?”

“Last night, when I was in the hospital, I had this weird dream. I thought it was just because of the drugs they gave me for the pain. I saw you, but you had wings, like just now, and Blaine was there too, and he had dragonfly wings. You were chasing each other and laughing, and I followed you both, but then I lost sight of you and ended up on the football field at McKinley, but it was all in flames. And then Brittany was there, dressed all weird. She said I had to remember who I really was, that I had to find my Queen, Rowenna. She said my queen wouldn’t remember until I found her and called her by name.”

Kurt nodded. “Blaine and I had similar dreams. She told us we had to find you, and our queens, to save the world.”

“But how is this possible? Save the world from what?”

Kurt gave a shortened version of how Faerie was real and it was returning, and the war between the Queen of Shadows and the Queen of Light.

The older boy was frowning. The story was jogging something in his memory. “They’ve forgotten someone.”

It was Kurt’s turn to frown. “What do you mean?”

“In my dream, Brittany said something about the three Queens finding the fourth, but I can’t remember exactly what she said.”

Kurt wanted to ask for more information, but his Faerie Sight was sending him a warning. A second later the alarm inside the bank began to blare, and three men in ski masks, each armed with a shotgun, rushed out, even as a police car pulled up to the curb. Two officers jumped out, guns drawn.

The three bank robbers opened fire, and the police officers returned it. Three more police cars pulled up, adding to the chaos. Kurt and Dave had nowhere to hide, the lot they were standing in was surrounded on three sides by walls.

Kurt heard Blaine calling his name inside his head, but he was too gripped by fear to reply. Bullets were ricocheting off the walls. Kurt felt something slam into his chest, heard Dave scream something beside him.

The pale boy looked down, at first not comprehending what had happened. And then a tiny dot of red appeared on the pale blue shirt he was wearing. The red grew and spread.

Oh.

He'd been shot. It didn't hurt, he thought as his knees slowly buckled, and he slid to the ground. Shouldn't it hurt? 

Everything went black around him.


	12. Burn for Me

**Burn For Me**

  
  


Blaine felt restless. He had an itch under his skin. He tried paying attention to what Wes, David and Thad were talking about, but he kept fidgeting and zoning out.

He felt nervous, and realized it was coming from Kurt, through their bond. Kurt had assured him that everything was fine, that he'd found the third Seelie lord (Karofsky, go figure!)

He'd been sitting, fiddling with his ring as he pretended to be listening when fear gripped him. Pain lanced through his chest, throwing him out of his chair.

"Blaine?" He heard his friends call out, but he could not reply. Every fiber of his being was focused on the man he loved.

He screamed Kurt's name, in his head and out loud, but got no answer.

He heard Grandpa Chang say something, but could not understand. There was a roaring in his ears, and a burning sensation in his bones, as if he was being torn apart.

Moments later, a twenty foot long dragon with gold scales edged in brown and green was streaking towards Lima, faster than a speeding bullet.

…

Dave Karofsky had no idea what to do as Kurt collapsed. The sounds of gunfire had faded out, to be replaced by a roaring sound that seemed to bounce off the buildings as it grew closer. 

The three bank robbers dropped their weapons and covered their ears as a sense of impending doom filled them. Something blocked out the sun, before swooping down on the ones who had dared harm the pale boy.

Dave shook in fear as the dragon (a freaking _DRAGON_!!!) encircled the robbers, crushing them in its coils, squeezing the air out of them. 

And then a much larger dragon swooped out of the sky, hovering over the still form on the ground. When the larger dragon transformed into a tiny Asian man, Dave was way beyond feeling anything.

Until Kurt's seemingly lifeless body suddenly burst into flames. Dave let out an embarrassing high pitched scream that died out in his throat as the burning corpse rose into the air.

"Grandson Mine!" The old man called out to the smaller dragon. "Your husband needs you!"

Husband? Dave thought. Was he talking about Kurt?

…

_Burning. He was burning, but he didn't feel the heat. His body was turning to ashes, but all he felt was gentle warmth. He was dead, he knew that. He had felt himself die. Had felt his heart cease to beat._

_He heard someone scream his name, a roar that seemed to echo through his very being. He wanted to answer, but the dead had no voice._

_He was burning. His body was nothing but ashes now._

_No, he had a body. His heart was beating. He was alive. He spread his wings of fire, letting out a screeching cry, proclaiming his joy at being alive._

_The Phoenix had awakened._

…

Blaine couldn't think, the rage blinded him to everything but the need to destroy those who had harmed his mate. The three men had lost consciousness, but he continued to squeeze. 

"Grandson Mine! Your husband needs you!"

The words snapped him out of his haze. He became aware of the police officers all gaping at him, their weapons drawn. He roared at them, the force of his anger causing the ground to buckle beneath them.

"Grandson! Now!"

The young dragon let out another grumble, before turning towards the older male, and the trembling form on the ground.

The _nude_ form. The pale boy was curled up in the fetal position, completely naked, his clothes having been incinerated in the fire.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, regaining his human form.

The blue eyed boy blinked open his eyes, looking around in confusion for a moment, before looking owlishly up at the darker boy.

"Blaine?" He reached out for the shorter boy, clinging to him tightly.

"Here," Dave offered Kurt his outer shirt. The pale boy accepted the item to cover himself, glancing around, noticing the three unconscious criminals on the ground, the cops tentatively approaching, guns drawn, but pointed at the ground for the moment.

"Um, I'm guessing the Glamour faded out when I...died?" Blaine flinched at the word, and Kurt rubbed his back. "How are we going to explain all of this?"

In the end, Blaine ended up using Faerie Speech to convince the cops and the few eye witnesses that they hadn’t seen anything unusual, while Kurt used his ability to communicate with machines to convince every body cam, dash cam, security camera, and ATM camera in the area to erase anything that showed the dragon or Phoenix, or anything else that could have government agencies seeking to capture and run tests on them.

Kurt Glamoured some clothes for himself, and he and Blaine picked Teddy up at the groomers before heading back to the Hudmel residence with Dave and Grandpa Chang.

“Um, so, is anyone going to introduce me to the dragon?” Dave asked.

“Oh! Dave, this is my many times great grandfather, Lo Chang.”

“Humble river dragon, at your service.” The ancient man bowed. “You may call me Grandpa Chang.”

“Lo Chang?” Dave said. “The Celestial Emperor?”

“My fame precedes me?” The old man smiled.

“How do you know that?” Kurt asked.

The older boy blushed. “Ancient Chinese folklore is a hobby of mine. Well, basically any Asian mythology. And I collect dragon figurines.” The other two boys just looked at him for a moment. He cleared his throat, but didn’t say anything else for a moment before changing the subject.

“So, uh, Kurt has butterfly wings? And can change into a giant bird made of fire? And Blaine can turn into a dragon? Do you have the dragonfly wings I saw in my dream?”

In reply, Blaine took his Pixie Lord form.

“Cool,” Dave said. “Uh, so, do I have wings? I mean, in my Faerie form?”

“Only one way to find out,” Grandpa Chang said. “Concentrate on your Faerie name. Let him come forward.”

The larger boy wasn’t sure exactly how to do that, but something must have happened, because Kurt and Blaine each suddenly let out a small gasp.

“What?” He asked, looking at the other three males.

“Kurt,” Blaine whispered to the pale boy, not taking his eyes off the jock. “Did you know about...that?”

Kurt just shook his head, also unable to look away from the older boy. “No, but it makes sense. He is a jock. Or maybe it’s just this form? I don’t know.”

“What are you two staring at?” Dave demanded.

“Um,” Kurt started, blinking and shaking his head, as if coming out of a trance. “There’s a full length mirror upstairs in my room. You might want to take a look, Dave.”

The three teens and the ancient dragon emperor made their way upstairs to Kurt’s room, and Dave moved in front of the mirror. And stared. That couldn’t be him!

His chest was bare, his shirt having disappeared. What was revealed was lots of well defined, sculpted muscles on his chest and upper arms. He was so stunned that at first he didn’t notice the other changes. His eyes were greener, his ears pointier, and his hair was spikier. A Pair of dark [grey/black butterfly](https://images.app.goo.gl/jp61cYu6Xm495FA37) wings spread out from his back.

Kurt and Blaine moved up beside him, each taking their Faerie forms. All three boys were so focused on studying each other, they didn't hear the tall teen coming down the hallway.

"What the hell?" Finn exclaimed from just inside the open door. Kurt had completely forgotten that his stepbrother was home.

"Uh, I can explain?" It came out more as a question than a statement. 

_"Should I use Faerie Speech to make him forget?"_ Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed. _"No, he's going to learn the truth eventually, anyway. Might as well get it out now."_

"Wise decision, Young Master," Grandpa Chang commented, proving once again that he could read their thoughts.

Kurt, back in his human form, pulled Finn into the room further and closed the door. "You can't tell anyone what you are about to hear, understand? Especially not Rachel."

The tall teen nodded in understanding, and Kurt once again launched into an explanation of Faerie and the Queens, and his and Blaine's gifts, with interjections from Blaine, his grandfather, and Dave. When they'd finished, Finn was looking at the others in awe.

"Does Burt know about all of this?" He asked.

"No, not yet. I don't know how to tell him."

"He's going to figure it out when those evil creatures you were talking about show up," Finn said.

Kurt groaned and covered his face with his pillow.

"Young Master worries too much. I believe your father will surprise you in more ways than you will know. Same for your mother, young man," Grandpa Chang said, addressing Finn.

"Mom?" The tall teen asked, doubt clear on his face.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Faerie draws closer every day, Young Master. As it approaches, more and more people will discover their connections to the other realm. I would not be surprised if many of your acquaintances were to discover their own magic. There is a reason the rings chose the two of you."

The teens exchanged a look. A whimper from Teddy caught Blaine's attention, the dog's inquiry reminding him that beneath the Glamour, Kurt wore only Karofsky's shirt tied around his waist. When he translated for the others, the pale boy let out a squawk and dived into the closet.

Finn hastily excused himself, claiming not to want to see his stepbrother's nakedness. Dave studiously studied Kurt's bookshelves, frowning at the prom queen crown.

Blaine and the dog had a short conversation about what the dog had been up to the last couple of days. He really liked Finn, and liked playing fetch with the tall teen, but wished he could talk to the boy, who had confided in the canine some of his insecurities.

Blaine smiled as an idea struck him, and he felt one of the wish coins appear in his palm. A moment later, tail wagging joyously, Teddy jogged out of the room in search of his new friend.

Blaine watched him go, happy in his decision. As he stood from where he’d been sitting on Kurt’s bed, his cellphone let out a chirp, indicating an incoming text. He read it just as Kurt emerged from the closet.

“It’s from David. He, Wes, and Thad are on their way over. Apparently, my turning into a ‘huge fricken’ dragon’ left them with a few questions. David and Thad freaked out, although Wes didn’t seem to be too surprised. He and my dad managed to calm the other two down and explained things to them.”

Kurt nodded. “I had a feeling Wes knew something. I’m pretty sure he recognized your grandfather.” Kurt glanced at the old man, who had made himself comfortable sitting on a cushion in the corner.

The old man smiled and nodded. “Master Wes’ parents are Society members. He is a descendant of the Pixiu on his mother’s side.”

“Pixiu?” Kurt asked. It was Dave who replied.

“A winged lion from Chinese mythology, often mistaken for the Greek chimera. It’s one of the five legendary beasts of Chinese mythology, the others being the dragon,” He acknowledged the older man in the corner, “the Great Turtle, the Qilin, and the Phoenix.” he paused to glance at Kurt. “I guess that would be you. Anyway, the Pixiu was a guardian of the gate of Heaven, according to legend.”

Kurt would have asked what the Qilin was, but Blaine had his own question, and was quicker on the draw. “Tina said her parents were Society members, too, and that was why they adopted her.”

Grandpa Chang nodded again. “Lizel Cohen is a descendant of the Leviathan of Jewish legend. As for your young friend, I am sure she would prefer to tell you her own story in person.”

They heard the garage door open, and Kurt glanced at the clock. “That’s my dad. He had to go into the garage today, Charlie’s daughter had a soccer tournament in Columbus.”

The three teens and the elderly dragon went down stairs to greet Burt, and Carole, who arrived a few minutes later. Kurt explained that they had a few more friends coming over, and his dad agreed to let Kurt order dinner in for everyone.


	13. The Party Crashers

**The Party Crashers**

  
  
Everyone turned out to be all of New Directions and many of the Warblers. Kurt had texted his dad while he was changing his clothes the second time (thankful he’d left his phone at home by accident when he’d taken the dog to the groomers, or it might have burned up,) getting permission to invite them all over for an impromptu birthday party for Blaine.

“And  _ that _ is how you throw a surprise party!” Kurt said later, as he watched their friends intermingle. He was happy to see Quinn in conversation with Thad. The Warbler councilman had been the perfect gentleman, retrieving the former cheerleader’s sweater when it slipped from her shoulders, and returning it with a slight bow.

“My lady, you have dropped this. It would not do to let you catch a chill.”

Quinn had smiled at the gesture. “Thank you, kind sir. It is nice to know that chivalry is not dead!”

Kurt studied some of the other interactions. He smiled when he noticed Dave and Elliott talking next to the pool. The orderly had found Carole’s ID badge in the hospital parking lot, and had stopped by to return it to her. Kurt had insisted he stay for the party, enticing him with the promise of singing after dinner.

He noticed Artie and Trent laughing over a mutual adoration of all things Austin Powers related next to the table where they’d laid out the food. He wondered if the wheelchair bound boy realized how the cherubic Warbler was looking at him. Kurt knew Trent was bisexual, but he had always thought Artie was straight. As he watched the two interact, he began to suspect the geeky baritone might be a little bi curious.

Blaine was currently in an animated conversation with Nick and Jeff, who were laughing at whatever his boyfriend was telling them, as Wes and David protested. Kurt assumed Blaine was making fun of the two former Warbler councilmembers.

Mercedes, Tina and Mike were all laughing at Sam’s impersonations, while Santana allowed Brittany to braid tiny daisies into her hair.

Finn was playing fetch with Teddy. They’d warned the dog not to speak when the others were around, at least not until they'd had a chance to explain to those who didn’t already know what was going on. Teddy didn't mind, he was just happy to be able to talk to his new friend. 

His dad and Carole were sitting on the porch, keeping an eye on things as they talked, and every now and then Kurt spied them exchanging a tender kiss or a loving smile.

Kurt spotted Rachel heading for the Karaoke machine, and cut her off. “You will not hog the mic all night. You get  _ one _ song, and you will let others go first!”

The Diva opened her mouth to protest, but Kurt ramped up the Bitch glare to level two, and she backed down. “Fine!” 

Kurt took the mic, getting everyone’s attention. “Thank you all for coming out on short notice to celebrate Blaine’s birthday. Who’s ready for some music?” His friends cheered. “I know your birthday is still a few days away, Blaine, but this is for you!”

Music began to play, and everyone began to cheer again, and even got up to dance.

**_You say it's your birthday_ **

**_It's my birthday too, yeah_ **

**_They say it's your birthday_ **

**_We're gonna have a good time_ **

**_I'm glad it's your birthday_ **

**_Happy birthday to you_ **

**_Yes we're going to a party party_ **

**_Yes we're going to a party party_ **

**_Yes we're going to a party party_ **

**_I would like you to dance, birthday_ **

**_Take a cha-cha-cha-chance, birthday_ **

**_I would like you to dance, birthday_ **

**_Dance_ **

**_I would like you to dance, birthday_ **

**_Take a cha-cha-cha-chance, birthday_ **

**_I would like you to dance, birthday_ **

**_Dance_ **

**_You say it's your birthday_ **

**_Well it's my birthday too, yeah_ **

**_You say it's your birthday_ **

**_We're gonna have a good time_ **

**_I'm glad it's your birthday_ **

**_Happy birthday to you_ **

His friends all laughed and clapped, patting Blaine on the back and wishing him happy birthday. Blaine sang  _ Teenage Dream _ next, with help from the other Warblers in attendance. Mercedes followed with Aretha’s  _ Respect. _ There was almost a riot when Elliott was persuaded to sing for them, and he performed  _ Marry The Night. _

Rachel was finally allowed to sing, and it was halfway through her rendition of  _ I Hope You Dance _ that all hell broke loose.

Both Kurt and Blaine had gone on alert, their senses warning them of pending danger, but it was Santana’s scream as something grabbed her leg that notified everyone else that something was wrong. The dark haired girl fell, landing in front of the chair Quinn was sitting in, causing the blonde to jump to her feet. She screamed as well when she saw the creature that had sharp teeth buried in her friend's boot. More of them were creeping along the ground towards the fallen girl. Kurt recognized them from Grandpa Chang’s description. The muddy stick and rock-like creatures were kobolds. They stood just over a foot tall each, and had wicked looking teeth. He yanked the girl to her feet, kicking the creature away just as another shout from across the lawn alerted them to the flying creatures dive bombing Finn and Teddy. They looked like crows, but there was something off about them. The stench of death filled the air, causing many people to gag as a huge flock of the flying creatures attacked, pecking at the teens.

“Vetala, Young Master,” the old dragon offered the reminder as several more people cried out.

“Fire!” Blaine said, his super brain processing the situation instantly. “Kurt! Fire will destroy the kobolds, and chase away the vetala!” Kurt understood, glancing down at his clothes, realizing he was going to have to flame up. Blaine understood the other boy’s hesitation. “I think your clothes will be fine, just shift before you burn.”

He nodded, and took a couple of steps away before focusing on his Phoenix form. He shimmered, and a large bird took his place. A moment later, flames covered it’s form. The giant bird circled around the flock of dead crows, forcing them away from his friends. The bright red and orange bird let out a cry, and fire shot out of its mouth like a flame thrower, setting several of the possessed birds ablaze.

Blaine was so focused on his boyfriend battling the winged creatures in the sky that at first he didn’t notice the large fox that had charged into the attacking kobolds on the ground, snapping them up in sharp jaws and pulling them apart. This effectively slowed the creatures down, but did not deter them, as they simply pulled themselves back together after a few moments. They were going to need more fire power (no pun intended.)

Blaine looked around, locating an old rag mop leaning against the wall next to the back door. He grabbed it up and rushed into the center of the yard as Dave tried to calm everyone down and organize them into combating the onslaught.

“Hold them off! Knock them towards the fox, let it tear them apart! It’ll slow them down until they can be destroyed!” the jock called out, using a folding chair like a cricket bat to slam the ugly creatures away from Brittany, who had climbed up on one of the picnic benches. Elliott used the garden hose like a whip to keep any of the creatures from getting too close.

_ “Kurt, I need a light!”  _ Blaine called out mentally, holding the mop up in the air. The flaming bird glanced his way, and realizing his intent, sent a string of fire towards the head of the mop, setting it aflame.

Blaine shoved the burning end of the mop into a group of creatures swarming around Quinn and Santana, as Thad helped the blonde girl up onto the table. The Warbler offered the darker girl a hand as well, but she just ignored it and jumped up herself. The creatures touched by the flames instantly burst into dust. 

Burt, who had been in a state of shock seeing his son turn into a giant flaming bird, shook himself and looked around, seeing how the creatures responded to the flames. He immediately opened a storage cabinet just off the porch and pulled out several emergency flares. He lit the first one, wading into the fight, tossing one to Finn, and handing out the rest. Carole, who was no shrinking violet, grabbed up Finn’s old baseball bat and started knocking the flying creatures towards Kurt.

Rachel was using the mic stand, swinging wildly at anything that came near her as she tried to reach Finn.

Mercedes had found Burt’s old hunting bow in the cabinet the flares had been in, and tipped the arrows with burning marshmallows to shoot at both types of creatures. Sam watched in awe as she took out four of the crow creatures and a kobold with one shot. Mike was putting on an impressive display of some kind of martial arts/ballet combination, kicking out at the creatures on the ground, while flinging the dead birds back towards the Phoenix.

Nick and Jeff had taken Dave’s example and used folding chairs to knock the creatures towards Wes, David, and Trent, all of whom were brandishing the emergency flares. Trent was also using his body as a shield between the kobolds and Artie, as the geeky boy used the removable arm rest from his chair to slam the crows towards Mercedes’ arrows, or whichever of the torch wielding teens he could.

The battle was fierce, but in the end the creatures stood no chance against the group of teens. All of the kobolds were destroyed, and what few vetala were left fled. Kurt landed, resuming his human form, checking to make sure his clothes were still intact, before glancing around at his friends to make sure everyone was okay. 

He spotted the fox limping towards Mike, and was only mildly surprised when it transformed into Tina. She had a gash in her leg from where one of the kobolds had bitten her before she could dispatch it. There were a few others with scratches or cuts, but no one seemed to be seriously injured.

Carole, being the motherly nurse she was, immediately got out the first aid kit, and with help from Elliott, began patching everyone up as Kurt and Blaine once more told the story of how Faerie was returning, with Grandpa Chang, Tina, Wes, Dave and Teddy adding their own side stories. The fact that the dog was talking got very little reaction from those gathered, after what they’d witnessed. Tina explaining her Kitsune ancestry got more of a response, especially when she mentioned that her birth mother had been killed by a poacher while in her fox form.

“So, now you guys are going to travel around the world looking for these mystery queens?” Santana asked, forcing herself not to wince as Elliott dabbed rubbing alcohol on a long, deep scratch on her arm from one of the crows’ beaks.

“Yes,” Kurt said, frowning. “But we don’t know anything about them, and I don’t know how we’re supposed to recognize them.”

_ “Young Master,” _ Kurt was surprised to hear Grandpa Chang’s voice in his head.  _ “Might I suggest that you invite all your friends here to accompany you on this trip? They have proven themselves to be strong and brave, and you may need their assistance along the way. And I am more convinced now that many of them may be more than what they seem. You will need all the help you can get to defeat the Shadow Queen.” _

Kurt studied his friends more closely. The old man was right. He and Blaine would have little chance of accomplishing anything if they encountered more of the Unseelie creatures on their journey. He nodded at the dragon, and then turned back to his friends, feeling that little click in his mind that told him that this was the right thing to do.

“You all should come with us,” he said, glancing from one face to another. “All of you have shown you have the guts to face these creatures, and defeat them, and if we’re going to find these queens and save the world, we’re going to need all of you. And I think some of you might find you have connections to Faerie you never knew about.”

“Kurt,” his dad said, “we leave in four days! How can you expect to convince their parents to agree to this? And what about all the arrangements that need to be made? Passports, inoculations, and all that stuff?”

“I can convince everyone’s parents to let them come along,” Blaine said. “As a matter of fact, Tina, I think we should invite your adoptive parents, and Wes, your parents should come too.”

“Elliott, too,” Brittany added, a far away look on her face. “He’s supposed to come too. And Mr. Karofsky, and the lady who knows so many languages.”

“Me?” Elliott said, looking surprised. Brittany nodded at him.

Kurt frowned. “What lady? And how do you know they are supposed to come with us?”

“Because I remember them being there with us!” the blonde said.

Kurt was confused, until another voice drew their attention. 

“My Brittany is a Seer,” Lord Tubbington explained, jumping up on the porch railing. “I’m sorry I seem to be late, I only learned about the attack a few minutes ago from the nymph who lives in the woods behind your house. Pretty creatures, but not the brightest.”

“Did Blaine wish the cat could talk too?” Trent asked.

Kurt shook his head. “This is Brittany’s cat, Lord Tubbington. He could already speak,” he explained. “What do you mean, Brittany is a Seer?”

“In every generation, there is always one who remembers everything, past, present, and future. They know everything that has happened, is happening, and will happen. The knowledge causes great mental stress, and in order to remain sane, they sometimes force themselves to forget by letting their mind drift. It is how Brittany retains her childlike wonder. Of course they can’t really forget, and now and then they will remember something, but not necessarily in chronological order.”

“Is that why she seems to hear music no one else can hear, and is almost constantly dancing?” Santana asked.

The cat nodded. “Yes, Ms. Lopez. It is how she distracts herself.” He turned back to Kurt and Blaine. “If Brittany says you must bring Mr. Karofsky and this other lady with you, then I suggest you heed her words.”

“But what lady is she referring to?” Kurt said, still confused.

“It’s okay, Kurtie,” Brittany said. “She’s going to find you real soon. You’ll know when you see her again.”

Burt cleared his throat, “Okay, but you still haven’t answered the question about passports and everything else.”

“Most of us already have passports,” Rachel said. “I think the only ones who don’t are Sam and Artie. My dad can help, he has a friend in the passport office who can rush the processing. The rest of us just need to make sure our photographs are up to date.”

“And we can all go together to the health department for the inoculations,” Carole said. “I’ll give my friend, Lisa, a call, and let her know so she can make sure they have enough on hand. We can do it the day before we leave.”

“What about air fare?” Sam asked. 

“Um,” Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look. “That’s not a problem. Among the ‘personal possessions’ Grandmother Ailis left us were a small fleet of private jets.”

“Small fleet?” Quinn asked.

Kurt sighed. He was going to have to tell them about the money. “Yes, apparently Grandmother Ailis was quite wealthy. She left Blaine and me a rather significant amount of money.”

“Stop beating around the bush, Hummel,” Santana said. “Just tell us how much money!”

He sighed again. “Five hundred and sixty billion, including all the properties and stocks and everything else.”

There was a stunned silence among the teens.


	14. What's Love Got to do With It?

**What’s Love Got to do With It?**

  
  
Most of their friends left shortly after that, but Artie’s mom was late picking him up, so he helped Kurt and Blaine clean up the mess. The usually chatty teen was lost in thought tonight.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Kurt said, taking the trash bag from the younger boy.

“Make it a billion dollars and you got a deal,” the wheelchair bound boy replied, trying to make a joke.

Kurt smiled. “What’s on your mind?”

Artie let out a sigh. “Trent is a really nice guy.”

Kurt smiled. “Yes, he is. He was one of the first boys to befriend me when I transferred to Dalton.”

The younger boy was silent for a moment. “I think he ‘likes’ me.”

“And is that a problem?” Kurt prompted.

Artie shook his head. “No. I mean, who wouldn’t want a piece of this?” he said, indicating his wheelchair.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but didn’t drop his smile. “So, what’s the problem?”

He hesitated before answering. “I think I ‘like’ him, too.”

Kurt nodded and sat down on the folding chair next to the younger boy. “Do you think you might be bi?”

Artie shrugged. “I don’t know. The only other guy I’ve ever been attracted to was Adam Lambert. I figured it was just a fluke. The guy is sex incarnate, after all.”

Kurt giggled. “You’ll get no argument from me on that one. But Adam Lambert also has a great personality. Maybe you’re pan.”

The other boy frowned. “What’s pan?”

“Pansexual means you are attracted to what’s inside, not just the package. Basically, you fall for someone’s personality, regardless of gender.”

Artie considered that for a few moments. “Maybe. But I don’t know what to do.”

Kurt reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. “If you like him, and he likes you, just hang out with him for a while. Get to know him better. At the very least, you’ve made a new friend. And if something develops between the two of you, that’s great. Just make sure you explain to him, so that he doesn’t get the wrong idea.”

“Thanks, Kurt.” Artie said, just as Carole came out to let them know that Artie’s mom was there.

…

Most of the teens’ parents agreed without any help from Blaine. Artie’s parents were hesitant at first, but when they found out there would be a nurse traveling with them, they agreed. Mercedes’ mom wasn’t thrilled, but Mercedes’ dad convinced her that it would be a good opportunity for the girl to learn new things about the world.

Sam’s parents were the ones who needed the most persuasion, but it was Kurt who convinced them. Dwight Evans had been offered a job in Tennessee, and had been relying on the fact that Sam would be here to watch over his younger brother and sister as his parents looked for a place to live down there.

“That’s perfect!” Kurt had said. “Stevie and Stacey can come with us! That would save you guys money while the two of you find a place! You wouldn’t have to keep paying rent here, while the two of you stayed in a motel down there. And since you would only have to buy groceries for the two of you for ten weeks, that would save you even more money until you start getting your paychecks.”

Dwight didn’t look convinced, but his wife, Mary, put a hand on his arm. “It would save us money, and Sam deserves to spend time with his friends while he can. It’s not fair of us to make him grow up so fast, to care for his siblings like that.”

Dwight sighed, “Okay.”

Kurt smiled as Sam hugged both of his parents. “And don’t worry about Stevie and Stacey. There will be several adults traveling with us as well, so they’ll be well taken care of,” Kurt assured them.

The rest of the day was spent getting those without passports taken care of, and making plans.

Kurt and Blaine took a break late in the afternoon, sitting outside of the local bakery, enjoying fruit tartelettes, and iced tea, and just relaxing, when a voice caught their attention. 

“Oh, boys! I’m glad to see you two again!” Maggie called out to them. It took them a moment to recognize her, as she looked a lot different than the last time they had seen her. There was no shopping cart full of recyclables, and gone were the worn out clothes. Instead the woman was dressed in a colorful gypsy skirt and crisp white peasant blouse. Her hair was beautifully braided into a crown around her head.

“Hi, Maggie!” Blaine said. “You look great! Oh, I’m Blaine, by the way. I don’t think we told you our names the last time we met. This is Kurt.”

“How are you doing, Maggie?” Kurt asked, smiling and offering her a seat across from them. “And how is Peaches?”

“I’m great, and Peaches is doing just fine! That’s why I’m glad I ran into you two again, so I could tell you what happened after we left you the other day!” She sat down, and accepted a glass of ice water. “You know how I found that twenty dollar bill as we were walking away? Well, that was just the beginning of my good luck, it seems! I took Peaches to the vet, and told her I didn’t have much money, but I didn’t want Peaches to suffer. The woman was very sweet, and said we could make arrangements.

“She said that the woman who usually came in to clean cages and keep an eye on the animals at night had gotten sick, so they needed someone to fill in for her for a couple nights. The vet said I could work there, and they’d take the money for Peaches’ treatment out of my pay. So they got the splinter out, and cleaned the wound, and bandaged her up, and she’s almost as good as new!”

“That’s great!” Kurt said. “Where is she now?”

“Staying with a friend while I run an errand. My friend, Janice, fell and broke her hip. She’s older, and her family wants her to move into an assisted living home, but Janice doesn’t want to leave her home, so I’ve been helping her out, cleaning and cooking. She’s the sweetest woman! She gave me this outfit after I spilled bleach on myself. She’s the one who braided my hair! She’s very talented, yet her family doesn’t seem to care. They want to sell her house and put her in a retirement home!”

“That’s sad. Is there anything we can do to help?” Blaine asked.

“Well, maybe. Do you know anything about baseball cards?”

Kurt frowned. “I know people collect them. My dad has a few. Why?”

“Well, while I was cleaning out Janice’s closet, I found an old shoe box full of cards. She said they used to belong to her husband, god rest his soul. Anyway, I’m no expert, but I’m pretty sure some of the cards are worth some money, but I don’t know who to talk to about them.”

Blaine considered it for a moment. “My friend, Trent’s dad is an insurance appraiser, he might be able to help you out, or at least help you find someone who would know. Do you remember who some of the cards were of?”

“Well, I know there were a couple Don Drysdale cards, a Hank Aaron, a Babe Ruth, and someone named Honus Wagner.”

Kurt choked on the sip of iced tea he’d just taken. “Honus Wagner?”

Maggie nodded. “Yeah, why?”

Kurt wiped at his shirt with a napkin. “I’m no expert either, but I do know that Honus Wagner is the Holy Grail of baseball cards. I remember my dad talking about him once. Apparently way back in the early nineteen hundreds, baseball cards came in packs of cigarettes, and Honus Wagner hated any tobacco products, and didn’t want to be associated with them, so he had all the cards destroyed, except a few that slipped through unnoticed. I know the magician, David Copperfield, co-owns one with Wayne Gretzky, and the estimated value is just over one million dollars!”

“A million dollars?” Maggie asked, voice coming out airless.

Kurt could only nod. “Even reprints are worth a few hundred thousand dollars. Either way, it sounds like your friend can tell her family to shove it, and hire a home healthcare aide. Just make sure to have whoever she hires thoroughly investigated.”

“I’ll do that! Seems like my luck is rubbing off!” She laughed. Just then, the bakery owner came out to greet some of the customers. The Portuguese man was jovial, and liked making people happy with his food. Maggie greeted him like an old friend.

“Tiago! Como vai, velho amigo?” Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other as the two older people had a brief conversation in a language neither of them understood.

“You speak Portuguese?” Blaine asked after the owner moved on.

“Oh, yeah,” Maggie said, smiling. “I used to work as a translator at the university in Akron, before…” Her face fell as some sad memory invaded her mind. She took a deep breath. “I guess I should tell you boys that I didn’t use to be such a recluse. My mom had me when she was sixteen. She dropped out of school to work three jobs to raise me, and made sure I had everything I could ever want. She made sure I did good in school, too, and scrimped and saved every penny to make sure I could go to college. I got a degree in languages, and was offered a job at the university right after graduation. 

“Life was great, but it got even better when I met Henry. We fell in love, got married, and had a baby. My daughter, Bethany, was so smart! Five years old and could already name all the presidents and all the state capitals! Then one night I had to work late at the university, so Henry decided to take Bethy out for ice cream. They were on the way back home when they were struck by a drunk driver.

“Henry died instantly, but Bethany, she lingered for more than a week. When she died, I think a part of me died, too. I quit my job, sold everything, and moved back into the house I’d grown up in. My mom had died a couple years before, so I was all alone.”

“I’m sorry,” Kurt said, reaching out to take her hand. “I know how hard it is to lose someone you love. My mom died when I was eight. It’s not something you get over easily. And to lose so many in such a short amount of time must have been so much worse!”

Maggie wiped a tear from her eye, and squeezed Kurt’s hand in gratitude. “Yeah, it was really rough. I closed myself off from everyone, trying to shut out the pain. The only time I left my house was when I went out to get groceries. That’s when I noticed that there were people who were worse off than me. I at least had a home, but some people had nothing. That’s when I started healing, I think. When I started helping out those who were less fortunate than me, I felt alive again.

“And then I found Peaches, and she was so tiny and needed someone to take care of her, and it was almost like having my Bethany back!”

Blaine smiled, and put an arm around her shoulder in a one armed hug. “You’re a good woman, Maggie.”

“So, you were a translator?” Kurt asked, trying to lighten the mood a little. “How many languages do you speak?”

“Twenty languages, plus four dialects, including Portuguese, Spanish, Arminian, Arabic, and Japanese.”

“That’s amazing!” Blaine said, exchanging a look with Kurt, who just nodded his head. “As it happens, we’re looking for a translator to join us on a trip we’re about to take. Would you be interested? It would be ten weeks of work, you’d get a decent salary, plus all expenses paid. And you can even bring Peaches along if you want!”

“Really? That would be great! I’d need to get Janice all set up before I leave, and renew my passport picture…”

“That won’t be a problem, a couple of our friends are getting their passport pictures done tomorrow morning. You could meet us there!” Kurt said, as he wrote down the address and time on a napkin.

“And I’ll call my friend and have his dad contact your friend about those baseball cards. Just give me her phone number.” He handed her his cell phone for her to put the number in. “We’re leaving in a few days, I know it’s short notice, but we really appreciate this!”

“Our first stop is San Francisco,” Kurt added, “and then we'll be flying to Okinawa, Japan. I’ll bring the full itinerary with me tomorrow to the photography place.”

…

After the photographs were all taken care of the next day, Kurt took Sam, Stevie, Stacey, and Maggie shopping. Maggie protested at first, but Kurt assured her that any purchases she made would be deducted from her salary (although he had no intention of doing so.) He gave her one of the AmEx cards the lawyers had sent them, and gave her a list of suggested clothing she might need for the trip, along with color and style suggestions that would suit her skin tones and size. He let her make her own choices, and left her to it as he took the Evans’ to another store, where he purchased one suitcase and a matching backpack for each of the younger children, and two suitcases and a backpack for Sam. They stored the luggage in the car, but kept the backpacks.

He then took them to another store and helped the younger Evans’ pick out several outfits. Sam was reluctant, but Kurt had pointed out to him that they had to be prepared for any situation, including formal dinners and bad weather, so finally agreed to let Kurt help him pick out a few outfits for himself. As they waited for Maggie in the food court at lunch time, Kurt pressed Sam about his and Mercedes’ relationship while the kids played in the play area nearby.

“I mean, I like her, a lot,” he said, looking down at the table. “But she’s way out of my league! She’s going to be a superstar someday, and I’m just going to be some small town schmoe.”

“I think you’re selling yourself short,” Kurt said. “She really likes you too, you know. She’s never been the kind to look down on anyone, and she really deserves to be happy. You both do.”

Sam smiled. “Thanks, Kurt.”

“Kurt?” another voice called out, and he turned to see Dave Karofsky and his dad entering the food court.

“Dave! Mr. Karofsky! What are you doing here?” Kurt asked.

“Same as you, apparently,” Mr. Karofsky said, indicating the backpacks and shopping bags. “I needed a new suitcase, and Dave needed a couple more outfits. He even convinced me to buy a new suit.”

Kurt smiled. “I can’t wait to see it. Oh, here comes our interpreter for the trip,” He said, spotting the older woman heading their way.

Paul Karofsky frowned in confusion. “Maggie?” He said, spotting the woman heading their way. She stopped when she saw him.

“Paul? Is that you?” She smiled and hugged the older man. “How long has it been? Ten years?”

Paul laughed and hugged her back. “Closer to fifteen, I think.” He turned and smiled at the boys. “Maggie’s mom used to work for me when I first started my import business, and then when Maggie started college, she worked for me as well, helping with translations.”

Kurt had forgotten that Paul Karofsky was in the import food business, specializing in Middle Eastern and Eastern European foods.

“I was so sad when I heard about your mother’s passing,” the older man said, one arm still around the woman’s shoulders. “And when I heard about Henry and Bethany, I tried to contact you, but you’d disappeared!”

“I’m sorry,” Maggie said. “I fell into a deep depression, and hid myself away from everyone and everything. I’m doing better now.”

“Good! It’s so good to see you again! And from the sound of it we’ll have plenty of time on this trip to catch up!” Kurt couldn’t help noticing the way Paul was smiling at Maggie, and wondered if there was something between the two of them.

…

Kurt got home shortly before dinner time, and paused in the kitchen doorway as he saw Burt and Carole slow dancing to a song on the radio. He smiled as he saw the look the two were sharing, and felt a small tug at his heart. 

_ “I’m going to offer dad and Carole rings,”  _ Kurt sent mentally to Blaine, who was having dinner with his family in Westerville. He felt a warm embrace in response.

_ “Absolutely! We should have thought of that sooner,”  _ Blaine said.  _ “Grandpa Chang says ‘it’s about time’” _

Kurt smiled, and held out his hand. Just as before, a small green velvet pouch appeared in his palm, just as Burt and Carole noticed his presence.

“Oh, Hey bud! Did you get everything taken care of today?” Burt asked as he turned to stir the sauce on the stove. Kurt slipped the pouch into his pocket before answering.

“Pretty much. Rachel’s dad’s friend is going to expedite the passports for Artie, Sam and his siblings. They won’t be ready before we leave here, so he’s going to send them to us in San Francisco, before we leave there.” He moved over to where Carole was tossing a salad at the kitchen island and snuck a piece of cucumber. “By the way, I have something for you two. Well a couple of things.”

“Oh?” Carole said, playfully swatting his hand. 

“Yeah, the lawyer delivered several credit cards this morning. There’s one for each of you, as well as Blaine’s parents, and one each for Finn, Blaine and I, and a couple of extras in case anyone needs anything.”

Carole frowned. “Kurt, we can’t take your money!”

Kurt gave her one of his patented looks. “Carole, sweetie, I have more money than the country of Denmark. More money than I could ever spend in a hundred lifetimes, and from what I understand, the interest is compounded annually, so that there will always be a near infinite amount of money available. So, if there is anything you need or want, you  _ will _ indulge yourself! I insist!”

She smiled sweetly at him. “Okay, but do you think Finn actually needs a card of his own?”

“His has a monthly spending limit of ten thousand. The others anyone can use with permission, and are unlimited. I loaned one to Maggie today to get some needed things for the trip, and used another one to get some stuff for Sam and his brother and sister.”

Burt drained the pasta, and pulled a pan of cheesy garlic bread out of the oven. “Okay. So what’s the other thing?”

“Come sit down for a minute,” Kurt said, indicating the stool at the counter next to him. Burt arched an eyebrow, but set the pan down, turned down the stove, and moved over to the counter and took a seat. “Blaine and Grandpa Chang and I explained about the rings the other night, what they mean and what they can do.”

“Yeah,” Burt interrupted. “I still don’t buy the idea of the two of you being married at all.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “It’s a technicality, dad! Blaine and I don’t actually consider ourselves married! At least not yet. But that’s besides the point. What I’m trying to say is, as Lords of Dunaire, it’s our responsibility to find new members for The Society. Grandpa Chang said I would know when a possible candidate was near, and well, I think I’ve found a couple.”

He held the green velvet pouch out to his dad. Burt just looked at it for a moment. “Us?”

Kurt nodded. “You both proved the other night that you are clear headed in any situation, and we all know you love each other, it’s obvious the way you look at each other. Grandpa Chang said I would feel it in my heart, and I do. But the choice is up to you, if you want to join.”

Burt hesitated a moment before reaching out and taking the pouch from Kurt’s hand. He slowly opened it and let the platinum and silver bands tumble into his palm.

“So, how does this work?” he asked.

Kurt smiled and shrugged. “Put the rings on each other, and make three wishes.”

Burt looked at Carole, cocking an eyebrow in question. She just smiled and nodded.

“I’ll leave you two alone for a few minutes so you can make your wishes.” Kurt went upstairs to change his clothes and clean up before dinner. He returned downstairs ten minutes later, to find a small pot of gold sitting at the base of a rainbow, just inside the open sliding glass door that connected the kitchen to the backyard, and his dad and Carole smiling blissfully at each other. (Later he would count the coins, smiling when he found there to be two hundred and one coins.)

He noted that Carole’s ring sported two pink garnets and a red ruby, while his dad’s had two rubies and a garnet. Wow. Guess he forgot to tell them that making wishes for each other wasn’t supposed to work!

He wanted to ask what they wished for, but Finn came home just then. “I’m starving! What’s for dinner?”

Carole smiled at her son. “Pasta primavera, salad, and cheesy garlic bread.”

“Great!” the taller teen said, sitting down at the table without washing his hands. Carole tsked, and waved a hand towards Finn. Kurt blinked when he saw any trace of dirt and grime vanish, and the boy’s hair straighten and neaten, and the wrinkles in his clothes disappear. She smiled at Kurt and flashed him her ring, which Finn hadn’t yet noticed. Apparently he hadn’t noticed the pot of gold, either.

Burt set the pasta on the table, as Carole set out the salad and bread. “So kiddo, we leave the day after tomorrow. What’s left to do, and what’s the plan for tomorrow?” Burt asked as he sat down.

“Basically, all that’s left to do is inoculations and finish packing. The lawyers booked us rooms at a hotel in Columbus for tomorrow night, and made arrangements to pick everyone up to take us there. Oh, and apparently the hotel is owned by another Society member, so the rooms are free.”

“What about Teddy?” Finn asked, helping himself to a second helping of pasta already.

“What about him? He’s coming with us,” Kurt said. “Where is he, anyway?”

Finn just shrugged. “He said something about leaving a gift for the owners of some poodle in the neighborhood. I kind of got the feeling he didn’t like them very much.”

Kurt had to hold back his laugh. He’d heard the Nolens family a couple blocks over had a poodle that had given birth last night to some rather interesting puppies. At least there would be no doubt now that Teddy wasn’t the father.


	15. A Storm Approaches

**A Storm Approaches**

  
  
The day before they left was a whirlwind of inoculations, packing, last minute shopping, and checking and double checking lists of things to be done before they left. At four o’clock that afternoon, a large shuttle van pulled up to take them and their luggage to the hotel in Columbus. Kurt helped his dad carry the luggage out (he’d double checked Finn’s bags, to make sure the boy had packed things like clean socks and underwear, and at least a few nicer outfits than just jeans and t-shirts,) while Finn took Teddy for one more quick walk, and Carole made sure all unnecessary electronics were unplugged, the A/C shut off, and the automatic timers for the lights set.

They stopped and picked up Mike and Tina and her parents next. Kurt had met Tina’s dad a couple times before, but this was the first time he’d met her mom, who was a professor of Hebrew studies at the university in Columbus. Where Ji Chang was only a couple inches taller than his adopted daughter, Lizel Cohen was a head taller than her husband, and bore a strong resemblance to Natalie Portman, but older, taller, and with wider shoulders. She smiled when she was introduced to Kurt.

“So, you’re the new Lord of Dunaire.”

“One of them,” Kurt said, shaking her hand, noticing The Society ring she wore. He’d seen the ring her husband wore with it’s three tiger eye gems, but at the time hadn’t known it’s significance. Lizel’s ring bore three brown jasper stones. Kurt wondered if the gems had any significance. “So, you’re descended from the Leviathan?”

The woman laughed. “Yes. It just means I can hold my breath underwater for long periods of time, and can dive pretty deep without needing equipment.”

“Wow. Do you mind me asking what your Bond Wishes were?” Kurt asked, looking at both of Tina’s parents.

“Not at all,” Lizel said, smiling even more brightly. “I have the ability to communicate with most sea creatures, and I can see things clearly from a distance, and I have the ability to care for most Faerie Creatures. That’s one of the reasons we adopted Tina. Her biological father had no idea how to raise a Kitsune child after his wife died.”

Kurt glanced at his friend and smiled, as her dad began to speak. “I have the ability to hear things from a distance, and can tell when someone is lying. I also have some minor healing ability."

"That might certainly come in handy if we run into any more Unseelie creatures," Kurt said. "By the way, Tina, Mike, I have something for you." He held out his hand, and a familiar green velvet pouch appeared. 

He'd been thinking about the couple ever since that morning when they'd been getting their shots. Tina had a bad fear of needles, and Mike had distracted her with kisses.

"Really, Kurt?" Tina said with a happy grin, looking up at Mike before accepting the rings.

Kurt just smiled and shrugged, even as Lizel and Ji hugged all three teens. The young couple sat in the back of the van as they thought about their wishes.

They picked up Rachel next. The brunette diva took forever to say goodbye to her dads, reminding them to take care of each other, and that she'd call them every night. They had just pulled out of her driveway when she realized she'd forgotten her phone charger, and had to run back in and grab it, which resulted in another round of goodbyes. 

Their last stop before hitting the freeway was Brittany's house, where there was another bit of a delay as the girl tried to remember where she left her bags. 

Once she located them (in the broom closet, of all places,) there was another minor hiccup as Lord Tubbington and Teddy had a brief standoff, resulting in the large dog whimpering and hiding under Finn's feet.

Another shuttle van would be picking up Sam and his siblings, Mercedes, Santana, Paul and Dave Karofsky, Elliott and Maggie (along with Peaches,) while a third van picked up Artie, Quinn, Wes, David, Thad, Trent, Grandpa Chang and the Andersons. Wes' parents couldn't join them on short notice, but would catch up to them in China. Nick and Jeff lived in Columbus, and Nick's parents dropped them off at the hotel, where they met up with everyone. 

Once everyone was checked in and the luggage stowed in their rooms, they all gathered in one of the conference rooms for a large buffet dinner. After they ate, most of the teens returned to their rooms, and Carole helped Sam with his younger brother and sister. Burt and Grandpa Chang, along with Kurt, Blaine, and Dave remained in the conference room with Paul and Maggie.

Dave nervously began the conversation. "So, dad, there was something we needed to tell you and Maggie before we leave."

Paul studied his son for a moment before glancing at the others in the room. "What is it?"

Dave hesitated, looking from Kurt, to Blaine to Grandpa Chang. "Maybe it would just be easier to show them?"

Kurt and Blaine just shrugged. "Just don't freak out, Maggie, Mr. Karofsky," Kurt said.

They glanced at each other, eyebrows raised in question, before turning back to the three teens.

Only now all three boys were shirtless, and hovering above the floor as their wings caused a slight breeze. The two adults stared at them in utter disbelief. After a moment, Dave landed, resuming his usual form, even as Kurt shifted to his Phoenix form. Once he’d shifted back to human form and landed, Blaine took his dragon form, floating over the large table for a moment before also reverting back to human.

"How is that possible?" Paul asked, as Maggie just gaped at them. Grandpa Chang was the one to explain about Faerie, and the war between the Queens. "And Dave is the reincarnation of this Lord Rowan?"

"It's true, dad. I'm actually starting to remember a little of my past life."

"What?" Kurt said. "You didn't tell us that!"

Dave turned to him. "I only started to remember this morning. I just remembered that the Elven Queen had something of a temper, and I think we might have been related somehow in our past life."

Kurt frowned. "I haven't recalled anything yet."

"Neither have I," Blaine said.

"That isn't unusual," Grandpa Chang said. "It may take a while for the memories to come to you."

"But then how come Dave has remembered something already?" Kurt asked. "We've known about this stuff longer than he has."

"Perhaps something has occurred that triggered his memory," Maggie said. She'd been quiet up till now, processing the information. The old dragon nodded.

"Most likely. I find it interesting that you remember that you and your Queen were related. It is true, Rowan was the Elven Queen's uncle."

"Grandpa Chang, did you know The Queens?" Kurt asked. 

"I did, Young Master. At one time, before the second collision, I was part of the Seelie court, before The Queens ascended the thrones. I was one of Danu's closest confidants and advisors. 

"She told me about the visions she had, of how the Earth would collide once more with the portion of Faerie that had broken off, and the war that would follow. We discussed what was to come after, and what it would mean for Faerie. She called in the leaders of the most powerful creatures in Faerie, knowing that after the war was over she would no longer be able to rule. She appointed them as her successors, charging them to govern fairly, and with love."

"If you know them so well," Blaine said, "can't you just tell us about them? Maybe it would trigger our memories, and help us find them more quickly."

The old man looked regretful. "I would, however, Danu foresaw that as Faerie drew closer, the Queens' lives would be in danger if the Unseelie creatures discovered their identities before they could come into their powers. It is for this reason The Queens' names were enspelled so that only their Lords, sworn to protect them, could remember them. So, too, any knowledge of the Queens' identities has been enspelled, making it unspeakable, until The Lords can find them, and protect them."

"But you just confirmed that I was related to my Queen," Dave pointed out.

"Because you had already remembered that detail, and spoken it aloud, I am able to confirm it."

Kurt shook his head. "This all seems so complicated. How are we supposed to remember anything if no one can give us any information to go on?" He turned to Dave. "Do you have any idea what might have triggered your memory this morning?"

The larger teen frowned in concentration, trying to recall what had been going on when the memory had come to him. "I was taking the trash out, and old Mrs. Plowman was shouting at some kids who were riding their bikes across her lawn. For some reason it made me think she sounded like my niece, which was weird, because I don't have a niece."

"But apparently, Rowan does," Kurt said. "So, it was a purely random occurrence."

"As I have pointed out, Young Master tends to worry too much. You will begin to remember when the time is right."

Kurt gave the old man his level four Bitch face, which was usually enough to make people flinch, but the dragon wasn't even phased. "We may not have time to wait if the Unseelie reach Earth before we find them!"

“Come on, Kiddo,” Burt said. “He’s right, you worry too much. Obviously fate, or God, or Danu or whoever had their reasons for choosing you. You just have to have faith. I trust in you.”

His father’s words helped a lot. He suddenly felt like he could do anything, as long as his dad continued to believe in him. “Thanks, dad.”

“No problem, Kiddo. Come on, let’s get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.”

…

The Hudmels and the Andersons had been given one very large suite to share, with four bedrooms. Burt and Carole were in one bedroom, Pam and James another, while Finn and Grandpa Chang shared a smaller room with twin beds. Which meant Kurt and Blaine were sharing a room.

This would be the first night they'd shared a bed since Kurt had visited the Andersons a few days ago. It was much less awkward this time, as both boys got ready, and slipped under the blankets. 

Blaine smiled at the pale boy. "Hi."

Kurt returned his smile. "Hello. Do I know you from somewhere?"

They both giggled, and Blaine leaned in for a kiss. "How are you feeling?"

Kurt kissed him back before responding. "Nervous. Excited. A little scared we might fail."

Blaine kissed him again, a little harder this time, one hand cupping the other boy's face. "If it makes you feel better, I believe in you, too. Your dad is right. We just have to have faith in ourselves, and each other."

Kurt slid his hand around the back of Blaine's neck, his fingers gliding through the recently rinsed gel free hair, sighing softly. "I love you."

Blaine's smile widened. "I love you too." He kissed the older boy again. "You know how we promised each other we'd talk about things we wanted to try?"

"Mmm?" Kurt hummed as Blaine began drawing kisses along his jaw.

"Well, there's something I want to try, if you'll let me."

"What is it?" Kurt asked, slightly breathless as the darker boy ran his teeth over that spot just below his ear that always drove him nuts.

Instead of stopping what he was doing to speak, Blaine used their connection through their rings, so that Kurt could read exactly what he had in mind.

The pale boy gasped out loud as a shot of arousal coursed through him. "I-I think that would be okay," he managed to stammer.

Blaine chuckled, and gave that sensitive spot a little nibble before capturing Kurt's mouth in a searing kiss, one hand slowly sliding down the pale boy's side to grip his hip, briefly sliding around to squeeze Kurt's rounded ass, causing the taller boy to arch off the bed. 

He then moved his hand around to cup his boyfriend through the pajama pants he wore, and swallowed the cry of pleasure that drew from him.

Kurt whimpered as the hand moved away, and he clung to the shorter boy, afraid he might move away, too. He need not have feared, as Blaine slid his hand underneath the waistband of the pajamas, and his underwear to engulf him in the heat of his fist.

"Are you okay with this?" Blaine asked, wanting to make sure he wasn't pushing the other boy too far.

Kurt could only nod as the darker boy carefully drew his hand along the length of him, swiping his thumb over the sensitive head to gather the few drops of moisture gathered there to help soothe things. "Yeah! Yes!" He gasped out as his boyfriend repeated the action.

_ Why haven't we done this before? _ He thought to himself, unaware that he'd broadcast the thought to the younger boy. 

Blaine just chuckled again and resumed kissing him, thrusting his tongue into the other boy's mouth in rhythm with the movement of his fist. He could feel Kurt's fingernails digging into his scalp and back, and groaned in excitement, knowing how aroused he was making the boy he loved.

After a few more strokes, he felt Kurt stiffen under him, and then relax, bonelessly. He gently removed his hand, grabbing some tissues from beside the bed to clean up with, before cuddling up beside Kurt, who was smiling blissfully, eyes closed. Blaine couldn't help the dopey grin that spread across his face, knowing he was the one who made Kurt look like that.

"Good night, love." He whispered, placing one more chaste kiss on Kurt's lips.

"Mm, night, love," Kurt sighed, already half asleep.

…

They once again gathered for breakfast together in the conference room, where Kurt and Blaine decided to give their friends an extra layer of protection. After everyone had finished eating, and Pam Anderson had taken Stevie and Stacey upstairs to make sure they had everything ready to go, the two boys stood up at the front of the room, with a large canvas bag in front of them.

“Okay, everyone,” Kurt said. “We want to make certain each of you has a way to protect yourselves if we end up facing any more of the Unseelie creatures, so we’ve decided to give each of you one wish.” As he spoke, Blaine began passing out coins to all of their friends. “Please think carefully about how you choose to use these wishes. Use them to protect yourselves, or someone you care about.”

“How does it work?” Rachel asked, examining the coin in her hand.

“It’s simple,” Blaine said. “Hold the coin in your hand, and tell it exactly what you want. Try to be as precise as possible.”

“Is this what you did for Peaches this morning?” Maggie asked, looking at Blaine. The boy had stopped by the room she had been sharing with Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and the other girls before breakfast, and had stopped to speak to her cat. A short while later, the ginger kitten had joined her in the bathroom, and had proceeded to thank her for all the kindness Maggie had shown her. She’d only been mildly surprised by the talking cat, as Lord Tubbington had introduced himself to her after she’d returned from the conversation with the three boys the night before.

Blaine smiled and nodded. “You don’t need to make your wishes right away, so give it some real thought before you use it.”

They returned to their rooms after that to gather their luggage and get ready to go. Just over an hour later, they were boarding a private jet, and preparing to begin the adventure of a lifetime.

…

They landed in San Francisco shortly after lunch time. Most of them would be staying in the city, but Kurt and Blaine, Burt, Carole, and Grandpa Chang would be heading further north along the coast, at least for the night. Nick and Jeff opted to join them, as the first property they were to visit would be a Native American Heritage museum, and Nick’s grandfather had been part of the Shasta tribe.

“So, why does The Society own a Native American heritage museum?” Jeff asked.

“Technically, we don’t,” Blaine said. “Apparently in the early nineteen hundreds, some land developer tried to acquire the land, which is considered sacred to the indigenous people. They wanted to build a sawmill, and cut down all the trees. Grandmother Ailis swept in and through any means possible, bought up the land, and deeded it to the local tribes. She also gave them the money to build the heritage museum. In return, they named her as curator and executive director.”

“Cool,” the blonde boy said, looking out the windows at the beautiful, ancient sequoia trees that lined the region. Beside him, his boyfriend, Nick seemed to be lost in some kind of daze.

“A storm approaches,” he murmured from his position behind their driver, an older man who had introduced himself at the airport as Henry Whitefeather, resident caretaker of the museum. No one else seemed to have heard the teen speak, but Henry suddenly glanced back at him in the rearview mirror.

It was a four hour drive to the Mt. Shasta Heritage Museum. They probably could have flown into a closer airport, but The Society (and Kurt) didn’t believe in wasting fuel and spreading pollution, and there were two other properties in and near San Francisco for them to inspect before they left in a couple of days. So they made the four hour drive (in a fuel efficient passenger van,) enjoying the beauty Northern California had to offer.

It was dinner time when they arrived, and they were greeted by an elderly woman with long white hair, braided down her back.

“Welcome! I am Katherine Blackbear, one of the tribal elders. My family and I would like to invite you to our home for a special meal.”

They thanked her, and followed her into her home. The woman introduced them to her son William, and daughter-in-law, Leta. Kurt noticed the couple’s Society rings immediately. The man smiled at them. “My wife is a descendant of Coyote.”

“Coyote?” Nick said. “The Trickster?”

The woman laughed. “Yes, so be warned, I do have a mean sense of humor!”

Her husband laughed. “Ignore her! She wouldn’t harm a fly. Just be careful to check your food for large peppercorns or chunks of spicy chilies!”

They laughed, and sat down to a traditional meal that featured a fire roasted salmon encrusted in cornmeal, a stew made with mussels and clams, and a honey sweetened fried bread. They enjoyed the food and the conversation.

“Did you know that most Native American tribes recognize at least six genders?” Leta said. “Male, female, masculine, feminine, and two neutral genders.”

“That’s awesome!” Kurt said.

After dinner, they were given a tour of the property. As sunset approached, storm clouds began gathering in the distance. Kurt noticed that Henry kept looking over at Nick as the clouds grew thicker and closer. Not in a creepy way, for certain, but more of a considering way, as if he expected the boy to do something out of the ordinary. 

Kurt studied his friend, noticing how the teen’s eyes kept turning towards the approaching clouds, as if he were anticipating something. The younger boy had been quieter than usual since they’d arrived in California, seemingly distracted on the ride up here.

The first flash of lightning pierced the sky as they finished with their inspection, and were shown to the lodge where they would spend the night. It was a large open space, with several beds separated by thin partitions instead of walls. Rain began to fall moments after they settled in for the night. It was early in California, but the travelers were still on Ohio time, and they were all ready for bed.

Or so Kurt thought. He had just started to drift off as he lay in Blaine’s arms, when he heard Jeff’s voice.

“Babe? What are you doing?”

Kurt sat up a little, and saw the blonde boy walk across the room, wearing only pajama pants. Blaine stirred beside him as Kurt got up to check on his friends. Nick stood just inside the open door of the lodge, as bare chested as his boyfriend.

“Nick?” Kurt said, moving up behind Jeff. The darker haired boy slowly turned to face them, and for a moment, Kurt thought he saw lightning flashing in the boy’s eyes.

“Don’t you feel it?” Nick asked.

“What?” Jeff asked, a little afraid of his boyfriend at that moment.

“The storm. It’s alive!” And before either boy could stop him, he ran out into the pouring rain, laughing.

“Nick! Wait!” Jeff started to follow him, but Kurt stopped him.

“Look!” he pointed out. Nick had begun dancing in a circle, and the rain moved with him, yet not one single raindrop touched him. He was completely dry in the downpour.

“It is the Thunderbird,” a voice said behind them. They turned to find their driver, Henry staring out at the dancing boy. A blinding flash of lightning and the boom of thunder had the two teens turning back to the door, blinking at the image before them. Where Nick had been standing, there was a vibrant red, black and white bird swooping around, the rain swirling around it, following it in a continuation of the dance the boy had begun.

Jeff watched his boyfriend in awe. The rain began to slow as the storm passed, and the large bird landed just outside the door. By now the others had awoken as well, and they watched the bird shift back into the boy they knew.

"Nick?" Jeff said, moving cautiously closer to the other boy. "Did you know you could turn into a giant bird?"

Nick shook his head, but smiled. He was breathing heavily from the exhilaration. "I could feel the storm, long before it formed. It was like it was under my skin since we left San Francisco. It called to me."

Henry smiled at the boy. "The Thunderbird controls the weather, and the flow of the rivers. Water will respond to your command."

"As I told Young Master Kurt the other day," Grandpa Chang said, "as Faerie draws nearer, more of those who have a connection to that realm will discover their powers manifesting and growing. I believe we shall find more of those in your group of friends and family will have surprises of their own."

They all exchanged a look, wondering if one of the others was about to turn into some mystical creature.


	16. A Picnic in the Park  (What Could Go Wrong?)

**A Picnic in the Park (What Could Go Wrong?)**

  
  
Blaine's birthday dawned clear and bright after the storm. They enjoyed breakfast with the Blackbears, and after signing the paperwork that named Kurt and Blaine as executive directors of the museum, they began the four hour drive back to San Francisco. 

They rejoined their friends (minus Maggie and Paul, who had taken Stevie and Stacey to the children's museum,) for lunch in Chinatown, exchanging stories of their evenings. Several of them talked about the wishes they had made. No one was too surprised when Artie’s wish was to have Professor X like abilities. 

“I didn’t wish for all of his abilities, just some of them,” the geeky boy explained. “Telekinesis, telepathy, illusions, astral projection, and a couple others.”

"I wished to be able to produce throwing weapons out of thin air." David said. 

“That’s what I wished, too!” Tina replied. "My fox form is good for fighting close up, but if I can keep the bad guys from getting too close, I won’t have to worry too much about anyone else getting injured.” She still had a bandage on her ankle from where the kobold had bitten her a few nights ago.

“I just wished to be fast,” Mike said, smiling as he held hands with Tina. “I figured, with our other wishes, we should be safe enough, but if someone needed my help, I wanted to be able to get to them as quickly as possible.” He kissed the ring on Tina’s finger, the three dark green jade stones glinting up at him. His own ring sported three watery green variscite gems.

“What were your wishes again?” Rachel asked, staring at their rings in awe and a little jealousy.

“Tina wished to be impervious to attack, and to be able to defend her friends, and I think she wished for something similar to Blaine’s ability to persuade people,” Mike said. “And I also wished to be able to resist attack, to be cunning, and for strength.”

Santana smirked. “Amateurs! My wish is so much better than yours!”

“Oh, really? What was it?” Rachel asked.

The Latina smiled and ran her hand through her hair, which seemed to be moving all on its own. “I have razor blades in my hair! And it’s alive!”

“Harionago!” Dave and Wes said at the same time.

“What?” Quinn asked.

Dave Karofsky grinned at her. “Harionago was a woman from Chinese Mythology who had barbs in her hair, and it had a life of its own. It followed her commands, and attacked her enemies! Legend says she was very beautiful.”

Santana just shrugged. “Whatever. It’s still more awesome than any of your wishes.”

“I still haven’t made my wish yet,” Quinn said.

“Neither have I,” said several people, including Finn, Rachel, and Thad.

“I made my wish,” Wes said. “I wished to be able to summon a flaming sword when needed.”

“What about you guys?” Trent asked, looking at Nick and Jeff, who had both been quieter than usual during the meal.

Nick just shrugged as Jeff spoke. “We haven’t made our wishes yet. Although Nick here might not need to now.”

Everyone was suddenly looking at the pair, except those who had been at the museum the night before.

“Apparently, I can turn into the Thunderbird.”

“You can turn into a jet?” Finn asked, confused. He hadn’t been with them the night before.

“Not Thunderbird like the air force flying squadron,” Kurt said. “He means the actual bird from Native American folklore.”

Jeff looked at his boyfriend with pride. “He can control the weather, and water.”

“Grandpa Chang can control water, too,” Pam said. “I’m pretty sure Blaine will be able to as well.”

“And earth! Blaine can control earth, too! And Kurt can control fire, and air!” Brittany said.

“I can?” Kurt asked, confused.

Grandpa Chang smiled at him. “As the Phoenix, it is within your abilities, yes. And Grandson Mine does have the markings of a water and earth dragon, therefore, he is capable of controlling both. Do you not remember how the ground trembled when he believed you dead?”

“I remember,” Dave said. “The cops fell to their knees, the ground was shaking so much.”

Kurt was frowning as a thought occurred to him, but was distracted as his dad pointed out that it was time for them to head out to inspect the next two properties. As they said their goodbyes, Grandpa Chang pulled Kurt aside.

“Once again, Young Master is worrying over something needlessly.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “I really wish you would stop reading my mind.”

The old man just smiled. “You worry that as the Phoenix, you will be reborn over and over, while my grandson will not. But you are forgetting two things.”

Kurt frowned again. “What have I forgotten?”

“First, you have forgotten that as a Dragon, my grandson is very hard to kill. Certainly, he can die, in his human form, but you’ve forgotten his wish.”

The pale boy thought back on the wishes they had made. “He wished for the Doctor’s ability to regenerate!”

“Indeed. And now for your other concern, which I can already see forming in your mind, he will return as himself. He shall not change unless he desires to.”

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief, and hugged the smaller man. “Thank you, Grandpa Chang.”

“You are most welcome, Young Master.”

“Are you ever going to tell me why you call me that?”

Again the ancient emperor smiled at him. “One day, but for now, your husband and father await.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, but joined Blaine and Burt outside the restaurant.

…

The second property they had to inspect was just up the street in Chinatown. It was one of the oldest buildings in the district, and the only one to survive the 1851 fire, and the 1906 earthquake. During the 1989 Oakland earthquake, the only damage it had sustained was a broken window. According to Society records, the building was blessed by a goblin after the widowed owner had shown him kindness by offering him food. Kurt had been surprised when he’d read that a few days ago, since goblins were always portrayed as evil in literature, but Pam had explained that true goblins were neutral, neither good nor evil. 

“If you are kind to them, they will be kind in return. Many of the Faerie creatures you are used to in stories are actually neutral,” she had told them.

After signing the deeds, they set out for the third and final property, which was actually an hour south of the city, in San Jose.

“We own the Winchester Mystery House?” Blaine said, in awe.

“According to Grandmother Ailis’ accounts in Society records, it wasn’t ghosts that drove Sarah Winchester into building this crazy place, but brownies and goblins, masquerading as spirits. Many of them supposedly still live here, hidden among the many hidden rooms and passages.”

They were given a private tour, and shown to the offices to sign the paperwork, before heading back to San Francisco.

…

They were staying at a B&B owned by a Society member near Golden Gate Park, and since they had nowhere they had to be on their last full day in San Francisco, decided to devote the day to exploring the park. Kurt organized the packing of a picnic brunch for all of them, while the others set out to buy bottled water, soft drinks and fruit juices.

Burt and James carried the heavy hamper of food, while Ji Chang and Paul Karofsky carried a cooler of drinks. The teens carried everything else as they walked the two blocks to the park, with Teddy and Peaches on leashes. Lord Tubbington opted to remain behind at the B&B.

They set up their picnic near the Koret playground, so Sam's siblings and the animals could run around and play for a while.

They enjoyed their meal, which consisted of several different salads, including fruit, potato, and pasta, as well as cold cuts, cheeses, a variety of breads and crackers, pickles, olives, and a seafood dip Mercedes had picked up the day before on Fisherman's Wharf, as well as some sweet treats from It’Sugar, a popular new candy store on the Wharf.

During brunch, after a telepathic conversation with Blaine, Kurt presented Nick and Jeff with a pair of rings. Rachel watched in envy as the two boys walked over to the barnyard area for some privacy to think about their wishes.

After everyone finished eating, some members of the group went to check out the bike rentals, while a few opted to explore on foot. Grandpa Chang, Paul and Maggie decided to stay at the play area with Stevie, Stacey, Teddy and Peaches, but planned to meet up with everyone at the tea garden later. Kurt and Blaine decided to share a four person coach bike with Burt and Carole, while Pam and James, and Nick and Jeff opted for tandem bikes. Quinn, Thad, Santana, Brittany, Dave, Elliott, Sam and Mercedes chose electric bikes. They set out at a leisurely pace along Martin Luther King Jr. Drive, through the park, as Wes, David, Artie, Trent, Finn, Rachel, Mike, Tina and her parents strolled towards the Conservatory of Flowers.

The group on bikes stopped at the Botanical Garden book store before exploring many of the garden areas. Afterwards Pam and James decided to explore the science museum, while the others decided to go on. They continued west to the first of the two windmills. From there, they turned north towards the second windmill. Kurt, Blaine, Burt, Carole and Elliot all needed to use the restroom, so they stopped at the soccer field, along with Dave, while the others continued on.

Dave waited outside with the bikes while the others went inside. He leaned against the wall, listening to the noise of families and friends enjoying themselves when someone crying out in distress broke through the other sounds. He followed the sound across the soccer field, towards the highway, and the adjacent beach. The closer he got, the more people started shouting in fear. He began running as fast as he could towards where several people were racing towards a spot on the beach. As he raced across the highway (thankful that there was little traffic at the moment,) he could see what appeared to be a large black horse racing towards the waves, with a child clinging to its side.

Dave wasn’t an expert on horses, but there seemed to be something off with the creature, its coat was glistening with some shiny substance. As he got closer, he noticed the terrified expression of the kid that was being dragged along, and heard her screaming that she was stuck, and couldn’t let go. 

Several people were trying to cut the creature off from reaching the waves, trying to force it to turn back, but it just swerved around them. Dave was coming at the creature from a different angle, and managed to grab the girl by the waist, but her hands were still stuck fast to the tar like substance that the horse creature was coated in, and the animal didn’t even slow down, causing the jock to lose his balance. He refused to let go of the girl, though, so when he fell forward, his shoulder hit the horse’s flank and stuck fast.

The extra weight did slow the creature down, and a few others also managed to grab on to the girl, and Dave used his free hand to pry her hands free just as they were being dragged into the frothy waves.

Dave was still stuck to the creature’s side as it dived into the surf, pulling him under. He fought to break free, but the horse creature pulled him deeper, and as his oxygen levels dropped, his struggles became more feeble.

…

“These tulips are beautiful,” Mercedes said, “but they are playing havoc with my allergies.” Sam smiled and hugged her.

They had parked the bikes and stopped to rest as they waited for the others to catch back up, completely unaware of the drama that was taking place just up the highway on the beach. 

Quinn didn’t appear to be having any problems with pollen as she and Thad walked around the Dutch windmill, stopping to smell a tulip now and then. Nick and Jeff were exploring the windmill itself, although they were a bit disappointed that you couldn’t go inside. Britt and Santana hadn’t been impressed, and had wandered into the wooded area to explore. 

It was a scream and shouting in Spanish that alerted the others to the two girls’ distress. They rushed towards the sound, shocked when they found their friends fighting off more of the kobold creatures they had encountered the other night. Santana was using her magical hair to lash out at the tiny monsters, ripping them apart, but there were too many of them, and they were repairing themselves as quickly as she could tear them up.

“Thad!” Quinn shouted. “I know what I’m going to use my coin wish for! I wish you to be the perfect Knight Protector! You will be prepared for any battle!”

The Warbler councilman bowed to her, and turned to face the battle, suddenly clad in a suit of armor, that quickly morphed into a lighter weight kevlar suit. A long sword appeared in his hand, then morphed into a Katana. He waded into the fray, slicing the creatures into bits, but that only slowed the attack.

“We need fire!” Sam said, looking around for a weapon of his own. 

Nick handed him a mace that he had just produced out of nowhere, having made his coin wish before bed the night before to be able to summon weapons as needed. “Here!”

“Don’t suppose you can conjure me up a bow and a bunch of arrows?” Mercedes said, kicking one of the creatures away from Jeff, who had picked up a tree limb. Nick handed her the requested items.

“Nicky, how well can you control your powers?” Jeff asked, holding the branch up. He had used his coin wish for speed, but that wouldn’t help them right now, nor would any of the Bond wishes he had made earlier at brunch, he thought, glancing down at the three bright rainbow smattered black opals on his ring that were perfectly complemented by the bright orange fire opals on Nick’s. He’d wished to always be where he was needed most, to always know the right thing to say, and to be able to solve even the most complex of puzzles. “I don’t want to get electrocuted, but Sam is right, some fire would be helpful!”

Nick concentrated, and a storm cloud gathered rapidly overhead. A moment later, lightning struck the end of the branch, setting it ablaze. At least his Thunderbird abilities were of some use. Although his bond wish to always be prepared for any situation also helped, he supposed. His other wishes, to be empathic and make others feel better about themselves, and to aleve other people’s pain, were only minimally useful at the moment. 

Jeff swung the burning limb, knocking into several of the kobolds, turning them to dust as the flames touched them. Nick, Thad, Mercedes, Sam and Santana began knocking the creatures towards the flames. Brittany did her best, kicking out at the creatures that got too close to her or Santana. The tide was turning in their favor, and soon there were only a few of the creatures left.

Or maybe not. Screaming from the nearby archery range made them realize that there were many more of the beings in the vicinity. They were wildly outnumbered. 

…

“That was beautiful!” Rachel exclaimed, smiling up at Finn as they exited the Conservatory.

The tall teen just shrugged. “It was okay. That really stinky flower was cool, though.”

“If you think it stinks now, wait until it blooms in a few days,” David said. “There’s a reason it’s called a corpse flower.”

“Eww!” Tina said, laughing. “I liked it, but I’m looking forward to seeing the tea garden. It’s supposed to be really beautiful, and serene.”

They followed the path past the lily pond, where Grandpa Chang, Paul Karofsky, Maggie and the kids caught up to them. They were cutting through the music concourse when something blocked out the sun.

“Is that a bird?’ Finn asked, looking up at the sky, which had been cloudless just moments before.

“It’s too big to be a single bird,” Wes pointed out, even as whatever was darkening the sky drew closer. After a moment they could tell that it was a large flock of some kind of winged creatures, but they were unlike any birds any of them had ever seen. Their wingspans were huge, at least twelve feet across, and their bodies seemed humanoid, with scaly legs, and horrendous faces. There were at least a hundred of the creatures.

“Harpies!” Grandpa Chang supplied.

“Very vicious hunters!” Ji informed them. “Be careful of the talons! Even a scratch from one can cause a nasty infection, even after thoroughly cleansing the wound.”

“That’s not our only problem!” Lizel said, her acute vision spotting another type of creature racing towards them from a wooded area. These were also humanoid, but with the heads and torsos of vicious wolves.

“Are those werewolves?” Tina asked.

“More likely skinwalkers,” her father supplied. “Witches who use animal hides to change their forms!”

Wes pulled his flaming sword out of thin air, even as David and Tina produced several throwing stars. Artie was using his new mental abilities to provide a protective shield over Stevie and Stacey, who were watching the situation with wide eyes, especially when Grandpa Chang changed into his dragon form, and used his tail to lash at the flying creatures.

One of the flying beings dived at Maggie, who was holding Peaches to her chest, trying to protect the kitten. Teddy jumped at the creature, snarling. "Back off, bird brain!” the dog growled.

Paul, who had used his coin wish to produce a gleaming shield of pure energy on his wrist, moved to stand in front of them, as Wes swung at the being with his flaming sword, severing its head.

One of the wolf creatures lunged at Finn and Rachel, but fell to one of Tina’s throwing stars. Mike, who didn’t have a weapon, used his enhanced strength to pull a bench from its moorings, and used it to slam another of the wolf creatures away.

Lizel and Ji, whose magic didn’t give them any defensive or offensive abilities, used their bodies as shields between the attacking monsters and the other innocent bystanders, aided by Artie’s mental abilities.

“We’re seriously outnumbered here!” David shouted, glancing around at the other park goers, who were defenseless against the onslaught. Without more fighting power, they were doomed.

…

Elliott finished in the restroom, and went outside to wait with Dave, only the younger man was no longer by the bikes. He glanced around for him, but there was no sign of him anywhere. He did spy a commotion across the soccer fields, and after shouting out to Burt and the others where he was going, he took off to investigate.

Several people were racing towards the beach, and he could hear screams of panic. He began running faster, and was just in time to see a large black horse drag Dave into the Pacific. Without thinking, he rushed into the surf, diving after the creature.

He kicked with his feet, but the human form wasn’t designed for swimming efficiently underwater. Which was why Elliott was surprised when he was suddenly propelled forward, his legs feeling like they had fused together. He didn’t have time to stop and analyze it though, as the creature pulled Dave deeper and deeper below the surface.

He gained on the creature, noting that Dave had gone limp, and feared the worst. He instinctively opened his mouth to let out a scream of denial. Except it sounded more like the sound a dolphin made, and sent shockwaves through the water. The creature was stunned by the percussive force of the vibrations, and released Dave from it’s hold.

Elliott raced towards the larger man, pulling him into his arms, and pressed his mouth to the younger man’s, breathing air into his lungs, while drawing the water out of him. He had no idea how he was doing any of this, he only knew that he couldn’t let Dave die. 

Dave came to, opening his eyes underwater and looking into Elliott’s face, not completely aware of exactly what was going on. It only took him a moment to realize that the older man’s lips were on his and maybe it had been for a different reason, but Dave suddenly couldn’t think of anything else but showing in that moment that Elliott meant more to him than he had been ready to say. And then his lips were moving back, applying pressure and turning resuscitation into something much more personal and passionate, and heated. It felt like he needed to kiss him like he needed air. To be fair, he did.

They broke the surface, and as they clung to each other, Dave looked up into Elliott's eyes for a moment as he drew a deep breath.

"Whoa," the jock said, before fusing his mouth to the older man's once more. They didn’t part again until they became aware of the being hovering above them. They looked up into the grinning face of Blaine’s dragon. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but I thought you might like a lift back to the shore!”

Dave blushed. “Um, yeah. There’s just one problem. How is Elliott going to be able to ride you with his tail?”

The older man frowned, only just realizing that Dave had his legs wrapped around his, and that the jock’s hands were on what would have been his ass in human form. “I have a tail!” He could just make out the reddish black scales around his hips, just below the surface.

“Well, that does explain what Brittany said in Kurt’s dream about the ‘Siren’s son!’” Blaine exclaimed.

“Can you transform back?” Dave asked.

Elliott thought about it for a moment, and after a second or two, returned to his usual form. Blaine lowered himself enough for the two men to climb on his back, and they shot towards the shore at breakneck speed. He dropped them off at the soccer field, and transformed.

“Come on, the others are in danger. Kurt and the others went to catch up with them at the windmill, and stumbled into a hoard of those kobold creatures.”

“How do you know that?” Elliott asked.

Blaine held up his hand, brandishing his ring. “We have a strong mental bond. He’s been keeping me updated, even as I let him know you both were okay.”

…

Kurt had taken on the form of the Phoenix, using his flaming breath to scorch the kobolds, which had turned on several families and groups who had been enjoying the park before the attack. He was careful to control the flames, so they wouldn’t spread, or catch the grass on fire. He’d also given Thad’s sword and Mercedes’ arrows flames, making them more effective against the enemy. 

Burt and Carole were trying to calm those bystanders who had been terrified by the battle that was raging between the evil brutes and the small band of heroes. Kurt had finally learned what his dad and stepmother had wished for when they’d put the rings on, and hadn’t been surprised when they’d both made the exact same wish for each other at the exact same moment. Burt had wished for Carole to continue being the world’s greatest mother, even as she’d wished for him to continue being the world’s greatest dad. This meant that they had the ability to calm and soothe others, just as a mother or father would.

Burt’s other wishes had been a bit more practical; knowing that being prepared for any situation was critical, he had wished to be able to summon any tool or weapon for any event. He had also wished for the ability to transport himself and others wherever they needed to go. He was currently using the ability to transport the innocent bystanders to a safer location.

Carole had been practical as well, wishing for the ability to understand whatever a person was unable to articulate, and to transform any ordinary object into whatever she needed it to become. At the moment, it meant turning pebbles into larger rocks to throw at the encroaching kobolds.

When Blaine, Dave and Elliot entered into the fray, things finally began to turn in the heroes’ favor, as Blaine used his ability to control the earth to open sinkholes beneath the creatures, into which Kurt dropped balls of fire, before Blaine closed the holes over them.

Dave and Elliott turned their attention to the bystanders. The younger man had used his wish to be able soothe people in distress, while the orderly had wished for the ability to heal others, which he used now to care for the injured among the crowd.

They quickly dispatched the last of the foul beasts, only to let out groans of disbelief as they all heard Artie’s telepathic call for aide. Holding on to each other, Burt transported them to their friends.

…

James Anderson had never considered himself to be a very confrontational man, but when he heard Artie’s call for help, he didn’t hesitate to rush towards the battle, while Pam, whose powers weren’t useful in combat, began ushering the innocent bystanders to safety, with the help of Burt Hummel, who teleported them to safety.

Carole hadn’t hesitated to throw herself into the fight either, even though James was certain she hadn’t wished for any combat abilities. Not that it seemed to hinder her. Nick had produced a Bo staff for her, and she was holding up fairly well against the two attacking forces. She moved like a warrior, as graceful as a leopard on the hunt. When one of the wolf creatures moved to pounce on Teddy and Peaches, who were hiding under a bush, the usually gentle and caring nurse had executed a perfect spinning kick, as if she’d been doing so all her life, knocking the skinwalker back, and bringing the staff down to crush it’s skull, before turning the weapon on a harpy that swooped towards Mercedes.

Mercedes' skill with the bow was also surprising to James Anderson. He’d heard about the Diva’s use of the bow at the party the other night, but seeing her in action was astounding. It was almost as if she’d been born with a bow in her hands. Her aim was perfect, every shot a bullseye. She put Robin Hood to shame.

The tide of the battle had turned when the reinforcements had arrived. Two dragons and a Thunderbird helped stem the attack from the sky, and Kurt in grizzly bear form evened the odds on the ground. What few of the creatures that were left fled. The combatants looked around at each other, making sure all of their friends were okay, trying to catch their breaths.

“Well done, Porcelain,” a familiar voice said after a moment. “I didn’t think you lot of mouth breathers had it in you.”

The group turned to look at the tall, blonde woman who had spoken. “Coach Sylvester?” Kurt said, straightening up and looking at the Cheerio coach in confusion.

“What are you doing here?” Santana asked.

“Well, Sandbags, I’m always on the lookout for new talent for the Cheerios, and I’d heard that a family of Russian acrobats lived in the area. I was scouting them out when I heard the commotion, and thought I’d investigate. Oh, and while you all were busy getting your mugs all over social media while fighting mythological beings, this package came for you. I suggest you all make yourselves scarce and get out of Dodge as quickly as possible tomorrow.” She tossed a manila envelope to Sam.

The blonde boy caught it, and opened it up. Inside were the passports they were waiting on. They turned back to Sue, but she was gone, a lone crow standing where she had been a moment before. The bird flew off with a caw, the sound ominous in the silence after the battle.


	17. What Makes a Family?

**What Makes a Family**

  
  
“So, I’m guessing more coin wishes were made since yesterday?” Artie asked later that evening, once they were all back at the B&B. “Awesome shield, Mr. K! Kind of reminded me of Captain America’s, but made from pure energy!”

Paul smiled softly. “That’s kind of what I had pictured in my mind when I made the wish.”

“Seems like a lot of folks have Superhero complexes,” Pam Anderson said, smiling at her husband.

“I didn’t even think of superpowers when I made my wish,” Sam said. “All I could think was I wish I could be in more than one place at a time. I was torn between protecting Stevie and Stacey and fighting beside you guys!”

“That was a cool wish, Sammie!” his little sister exclaimed as she hugged him.

“Yeah!” Stevie added. “Now you can still play with us when you’re hanging out with your friends!”

Blaine had used his gift of Speech to make sure the kids wouldn't talk about what happened in the park with anyone who didn’t already know about their quest, not even their parents.

“I used my wish, too,” Thad stated. “I didn’t even really think about it. I just wished for Quinn to be protected from harm.” He didn’t add out loud that he’d included Quinn’s daughter in that wish, as well. The blonde girl smiled at him softly.

“That’s so sweet!” Mercedes said. “I did the same thing with my wish! To protect Sam and his siblings!”

“I still haven’t used my wish,” Rachel chimed in. “I’m waiting until I think of the best use for it.”

“Uh, yeah, me too,” Finn said, looking embarrassed.

“Well, not everyone needs powers to fight, it seems,” James declared, passing around a pitcher of lemonade. “Carole and Mercedes were doing an amazing job fighting off those creatures today, without magic. Where did you learn to fight like that, Carole?”

The older woman blushed. “I don’t know! I’ve never done anything like that before in my life! I saw those things attacking the kids, and some instinct just came over me!” Burt wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple. Both Peaches and Lord Tubbington were curled up in her lap, purring in content as they dozed.

“I think perhaps you might be a reincarnation,” Lizel said, “I just can’t figure out of who. Same with Mercedes.”

The dark girl looked at her in confusion. “Me?”

“Yes,” Grandpa Chang interjected. “I believe many of you are either reincarnated, or descended from Faerie in some way. Danu predicted that as the realms drew close again, that many of the strongest among Faerie would be drawn to the Descendant, and fight alongside them when the Queens re-emerged, and The Queen of Shadows made her final assault.”

The teens all looked around at each other. Other than Tina, Nick, and apparently Elliott, none of them had shown any sign of being magical beings. Well, other than Kurt and Blaine, and Grandpa Chang. They all wondered who would be next.

“Where are Kurt and Blaine?” Wes asked, leaning against David as they shared a plate of fruit and cheese, oblivious to the knowing looks several of their friends were giving them. 

"They were checking social media, to see how much of what happened today made it online," Artie said, smiling as Trent handed him a plate with a sandwich and chips on it.

"Which apparently is nothing," Kurt informed them as he and Blaine entered the room. "The only mention was on Twitter, and only talked about some sci-fi/fantasy movie being filmed. There was also mention of a runaway horse on the beach and some mystery guy showing up to save the young rider when the horse disappeared into the waves." Both boys looked knowingly at Dave. The jock blushed and leaned into Elliott, who was sitting beside him.

“What kind of creature was that, anyway?” Elliott asked.

“A kelpie,” Blaine provided. “It’s a shapeshifter. It usually takes the shape of a black horse to lure unsuspecting children to it. Once the child touches it’s flesh, millions of microscopic suction cups grip on to them, and the creature drags them into the closest body of water to drown, and then it slowly digests the body.”

A couple of the girls shivered at the description.

“Wait,” Santana said, “all those witnesses, and there’s nothing online?”

Kurt shook his head. “I thought I would have to use my techno-magic to erase everything, but either someone else beat me to it, or some other magic is in play here.”

“Not necessarily, Young Master,” Grandpa Chang said. “Humans tend to only see what they want to see, to believe only what they want to believe. They may actually prefer to believe that what they saw was a film crew making a movie. You incinerated the bodies of the creatures that attacked. There is no proof of a battle. It is easier to leave it at that.”

Kurt frowned, but Blaine slipped his arm around his waist. “Perhaps it’s better this way. But Sue is right, we really should leave as soon as possible tomorrow. Seeing us might trigger people’s memories, and we wouldn’t want people to start asking questions we can’t answer yet.”

Kurt sighed, but nodded. “Okay. Be ready to leave right after breakfast, then.”

“Where are we going next?” Maggie asked.

“Shuri, Okinawa, Japan. Well, Blaine and I and Tina’s parents will be going there. The rest of you will be going on to Nagasaki. We’ll join you the next day.”

“Mike and I are going to Shuri with you, too,” Tina said. Kurt looked at her in confusion, but Ji spoke up then.

“My brother will be meeting us at the airport. He is a Society member, and works at the property.”

Kurt just nodded, and looked around at the rest of the group. “Anyway, I suggest you all get to bed early. Breakfast will be at four in the morning. We’ll be heading to the airport no later than five thirty.”

…

Apparently one of the perks of having a fleet of private planes was being able to spread out over two flights. Since most of the group would be going directly to Nagasaki, they boarded one of the larger jets in The Society’s fleet, while Kurt, Blaine, Mike and the Cohen-Changs boarded a smaller private plane that had separate compartments. Kurt and Blaine liked Mike and Tina, and Tina’s parents were sweet, but the two of them had had very little privacy since leaving Ohio. 

They’d sat in the common area during take off, but had excused themselves as soon as they had been given the okay to undo their seatbelts and had slipped into one of the small sleeping compartments. The room was very small, with basically nothing in it but a double bed and a wall mounted TV. There was a cubby for their shoes, and a small, fold out table for meals.

They snuggled on the bed, facing each other. Blaine smiled at the pale man. “This is cozy. I wonder what they are doing on the other flight?”

Kurt smiled back, reaching out to brush a stray curl from Blaine’s forehead. They’d been in a rush this morning, and the darker boy hadn’t had enough time to properly gel his hair. “Well, I’m pretty sure Dave and Elliott are talking about what to do with the green pouch we gave them before we left.”

Both boys smiled at the memory. They’d been rushing out the door when Kurt had pulled the two older men aside. Rachel had been hovering nearby, fussing with her luggage, when Kurt had presented them with the pouch. The petite diva had looked a little envious as Finn had taken the suitcase from her and led her out, while Dave and Elliott looked like they weren’t sure if they should accept or not. 

_ “Are you sure?” Dave asked, looking at Kurt. _

_ “Being the Lords of Dunaire means we can tell when a pair has a strong bond, and my heart is telling me that you two have a very strong bond. I know you are still getting used to things, but I know that this feels right.” _

_ Dave looked up at Elliott, who just smiled at him, and nodded. Dave smiled back, and took the pouch. _

_ “I’d recommend not putting them on on the plane, though,” Blaine advised. “Take the time during the flight to think about what you want, and put them on once you’re someplace private, and make sure you open the windows if you’re inside.” _

Kurt’s smile grew as he remembered the kiss the other two men had shared in the back of the transport van when they didn’t think anyone was looking. “Rachel is probably grilling them both, trying to figure out why they got rings and she hasn’t.”

Blaine laughed softly. “She does seem to be fascinated with the rings. I hope she understands that it’s nothing against her personally that she hasn’t received one.”

Kurt frowned as Blaine’s words triggered something in the recesses of his mind.

_ “But why, Nivek? It’s not fair! Why can't I have what everyone else has?” _

_ “I’m sorry, Nireailema, it’s nothing personal against you. But you are the Queen of Spring, and as such your magic is linked to your purity and innocence. You will need your powers when The Queen of Shadows returns, or both realms will be lost to her darkness!” _

_ “It’s not fair! I didn’t choose this!” _

_ “I know, dear si-” _

“Kurt?” Blaine’s voice cut through the pale man’s thoughts, and he blinked.

“I...I think I just recalled something. A conversation between Nivek and Nireailema. She didn’t want to be a queen. And somehow, her powers were linked to her innocence. I think she might be a virgin.”

“Okay,” Blaine said in a thoughtful voice. “That narrows things down some. I don’t suppose you saw who she was?”

Kurt shook his head no. “I didn’t see anything, just heard their voices. Nivek’s voice didn’t sound like me, and I didn’t recognize Nireailema’s voice either.” He sighed in frustration.

Blaine rubbed his back soothingly. “At least you are starting to remember, though.”

“Have you remembered anything?”

The darker boy shook his head. “Not exactly. Just a general feeling of being awed by her magic.”

Kurt sighed a little, closing his eyes. “Maybe we should sit down with Dave some time and just talk, see if anything triggers more memories.”

Blaine nodded, kissing his forehead. “That’s not a bad idea, but don’t count the rest out, either. Who knows, someone could mention something in passing that could be important, or help us remember.”

“True,” Kurt murmured, nudging his nose against the shorter boy’s, ghosting their lips across each other’s. “I still can’t believe Sue showed up in San Francisco, and she really didn’t seem too surprised to see dozens of supposed mythical creatures everywhere.”

Blaine hummed, skimming his lips over Kurt’s jaw. “I don’t know why you are surprised. From what you’ve told me about her and what I saw at Prom, I thought she was a mythological being.”

Kurt snorted. “I just hope  _ she’s  _ not Queen Nireailema. That would be so awkward.”

Blaine let out a little giggle. “She could be Rowenna. Dave said she had a temper, and Sue definitely fits my definition of a crone.”

Now it was Kurt’s turn to giggle. “Well, at least we know for sure she’s not Megira. Your queen is the Mother, after all. I’m pretty sure Sue has never had a child.”

“Hmm, didn’t you say Nireailema was a virgin?” Blaine said, straight faced. “Maybe Sue  _ is  _ your Queen!”

Kurt groaned, “bite your tongue!”

Blaine smiled. “Why don’t you do it for me?” He pressed his lips to Kurt’s, licking at his bottom lip until the other boy opened for him, and stroked his tongue along the velvet ridge of the paler boy’s, eliciting a moan. The kiss deepened as Kurt fisted one hand in Blaine’s hair, and the darker boy cupped his jaw.

_ “I think I want to try something,” _ Kurt thought, sending an image to the other boy’s mind that had Blaine instantly aroused and arching towards the taller boy.

_ “Oh, yes! Please!”  _ was Blaine’s reply.

Kurt pushed him over onto his back and moved on top of him, without breaking the kiss. The darker boy spread his legs enough to cradle Kurt’s pelvis between them, allowing their groins to align perfectly, even as Kurt thrust his tongue into Blaine’s mouth.

Blaine moaned, sliding his hands down Kurt’s back, and over his ass, squeezing the rounded globes, and grinding up into him, even as one of Kurt’s hands traveled down over Blaine’s chest, mapping the muscled planes. The pale boy shifted slightly, putting the barest of space between their bodies as his hand slid lower, cupping the shorter boy through his pants.

Blaine moaned and arched into him again, before sliding one of his own hands around to return the favor. Kurt broke the kiss only long enough to gasp in pleasure before diving back in. Moving in sync, guided by the connection forged by the rings, they slid their hands into each other's pants as if they’d done this a thousand times before.

Being able to not only read each other’s thoughts, but also feel the other’s emotions made learning what the other liked and disliked simple, and eliminated the awkwardness that usually accompanied exploring new territory. It had the added benefit of increasing their pleasure, as they experienced the other’s response on top of their own. As such, it didn’t take long for them both to reach their peaks. 

After they cleaned themselves up, they settled back on the bed and napped until lunch was served.

…

They arrived in Shuri, Okinawa shortly after eleven o’clock at night. Kurt expected to spend the night in a hotel room, but as they were disembarking the plane, Ji informed them that they would be staying with his brother, Jong. As they had landed in a small airfield instead of a major airport, they exited the plane inside the hangar, where they were greeted by a customs official, before making their way out of the small office. 

A man who had to be Ji’s twin brother was leaning against a car, waiting for them. He stood up straight and rushed forward, even as Tina dropped her bag and ran forward to hug him with a squeal. “Appa!” Kurt and Blaine looked on in confusion. They’d heard Tina use that word before. She’d said it meant ‘daddy’ or ‘papa’ in Korean.

“Yeoja agi!” the other man cried, holding her tight. “You’ve grown so much since the last time I saw you!” He stepped back, holding both of her hands as he looked her over. He raised her left hand and inspected The Society ring there, a little frown on his face. “You really have grown up, haven’t you?”

Tina smiled at him, and turned back to the others. “Guys, this is my biological dad, Jong Chang. Papa, this is Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, the Lords of Dunaire, and this is my boyfriend, Mike Chang.”

The other male raised his eyebrow at the tall Asian boy. “Do I know your family?”

Mike looked nervous as he shook hands with the older man. “I don’t think so. My family is from Hunan Province, in China, originally. It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.”

Kurt and Blaine also shook his hand, Kurt giving Tina a little look as he did so. “Tina never told us that her biological father was related to her adoptive dad.”

Jong just shrugged. “Who else would I entrust my little girl to? And I knew Lizel would take good care of her after Diem, Tina’s mother, died.”

They stored the luggage in the back of the small passenger van Jong had rented, and drove the short distance to his home. They could just make out the looming shadows of Shurijo Castle in the dark as they entered the house, politely removing their shoes before going inside.

“So,” Blaine said as they were led down a hallway to a guest room. “I’m a little confused. Are you Korean or Japanese?”

“We are originally from Korea. Tina was born there. We moved to Japan after she was born, thinking it would be safer here. Unfortunately, the poachers found us, and killed Diem.” Kurt noticed that he was not wearing a society ring on his finger, but there were two rings on a chain around his neck. He could not tell what the stones were, as they appeared to be cracked and filled with smoke.

“I’m sorry,” Blaine said, but the older man just shrugged him off.

“It’s okay, I’ve grieved my wife, and accepted her death long ago. It no longer pains me to speak of her.” He indicated for Kurt and Blaine to take the room on the right, and they said their good nights.

…

After breakfast the next morning, Jong led them as they walked the half mile to the castle. “Parts of it are currently closed for repairs due to the most recent burning. The Society secretly purchased it in nineteen forty six, after it was nearly destroyed during WWII. In it’s five hundred year history, many fires have damaged parts of the castle, though none were as devastating as the near destruction of the second world war. When Ailis began to suspect the castle was home to an akuma, or fire demon, she set out to preserve it discreetly, and in nineteen ninety two, helped fund the effort to restore the castle to its original state. It’s now a UNESCO World Heritage site.”

“It’s beautiful,” Mike said as they took in the view.

“Are you certain there is a fire demon living here?” Kurt asked.

“Well, I’ve never encountered him myself, but a few of the staff claim to have seen him now and then over the years. Generally, as long as no one does anything to upset him, he is content to let things be, but when angered, he’ll go into a rage and burn parts of the castle to remind people of his power.”

“Sounds dangerous,” Blaine said.

“No more so than a lion in the wild,” Jong answered with a shrug. 

As they toured the castle, Kurt couldn’t help sensing someone watching him. The feeling wasn’t malicious, more of curiosity. He kept trying to find where the sensation was coming from, but no one seemed to be paying them any attention. When they entered the area of the most recent fire, the sensation grew stronger, and suddenly Kurt understood what it was.

“He’s here, watching us.” The others stopped and turned to him, but he was concentrating on the vibrations around him. He began walking cautiously towards a corner of the room. Tourists weren’t allowed in this area due to the fire damage, but their small group was definitely not alone. “You were wrong, Jong. It’s not just a single akuna. There are several of them. It’s a family.”

“How do you know that?” Blaine asked.

Kurt turned back to them, and smiled. “I can feel them. They’re talking to me.”

“Of course,” Lizel Cohen said, looking from the pale boy to the corner of the room. “Kurt is the Phoenix, master of fire. Of course he’d be able to interact with a fire demon!”

Kurt frowned. “They don’t like the term demon. They say demons are evil, of the Shadow Realm. They prefer the term elemental. They said they didn’t mean to start the fires. Each fire occurred when one of the females gave birth. They are worried, as one of the females is pregnant now, her first child, and even though she’s not due to give birth for several years, they would like a safe space in the castle where humans aren’t allowed so that she doesn’t feel threatened.”

“Several years?” Blaine said, confused. 

Lizel smiled at him. “Akuma pregnancies last up to ten years. Do you know when she is due?” she asked Kurt.

The auburn haired man listened for a moment. “She believes sometime in late two thousand nineteen, by our calendar, but she’s not sure.”

Jong considered it for a few moments. “I suppose we can put it out that this area has been too damaged to allow visitors, and that there isn’t enough funding to fix it for now. The akuma can consider this area as theirs until after the birth.”

Kurt smiled. “They are grateful, and say they will try not to scare any of the other humans.”

Jong bowed towards the corner in respect, and they moved on with their inspection.

After the papers were signed, and Tina had hugged her biological father goodbye, they headed back to the airport to fly on to Nagasaki. Once they landed, they stopped for lunch at a popular ramen house, before heading to the next property on their list. It was an old house that was well within the blast zone when the hydrogen bomb was dropped near the end of WWII. Like the building in Chinatown in San Francisco, it was the only structure to survive the devastation with little or no noticeable damage. Society records indicated that they weren’t certain if the home had some type of Faery creature protecting it, or if it was just some kind of coincidence, but had purchased the home anyway, and planned to turn it into a refuge for some of the shier creatures after the realms reunited.

They joined the rest of the group at the Nagasaki Penguin Aquarium, and spent the rest of the afternoon just enjoying themselves, and after a wagyu teppanyaki dinner, they called it an early night, as the next morning they would be flying to Tokyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In October of 2019, Shurijo Castle was destroyed in a massive fire. It is true that many small fires had broken out in the castle over it’s five hundred year history, but each time it was contained to a small section of the castle, and easily controlled. The fire on October 31st, 2019, destroyed the seven main buildings of the castle. It is uncertain at this time if they will rebuild or not.


	18. A Night on the Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homophobic language ahead.

**A Night on the Town**

Their flight landed in Shibuya, Tokyo shortly before lunch time, and Kurt and Blaine weren’t scheduled to visit the first of the four locations in this area until the next morning, so after checking into their hotel, the group decided to have lunch at Mitsukoshi, the famous department store. Of course, eating in a department store led to Kurt, Jeff, and the ladies spending most of the afternoon shopping, while the guys reluctantly tagged along.

Blaine and Nick didn’t mind so much, smiling indulgently at their boyfriends from across the aisle at another large department store later that day, as Kurt argued with Rachel, forbidding her from buying a Hello Kitty raincoat.

“She really should listen to the little fag. That coat would be hideous on her.” 

Blaine frowned and turned to see who had spoken, surprised to see a blonde girl not much older than himself standing behind them, watching the dispute. She wore the store’s apron, proclaiming her to be an employee here. She smiled what was most likely meant to be a seductive smile at both boys.

“Excuse me?” Blaine said.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, people like him do know their fashion. It’s just a pity they are allowed to wander around flaunting themselves in the face of normal people, like us.”

“People like him?” Nick asked, side-eyeing Blaine.

“You know, homos. If I was a gay man, I’d lock myself away and die somewhere, I’d be too embarrassed to leave my house!”

“Really? Why is that?” Blaine asked.

“Well, it’s just gross, isn’t it? Anyway, my name is Mandy. Can I help you two find anything in particular?” she said flirtatiously, making it clear that she would like to be the thing in particular they were looking for. 

“Oh, I don’t think that will be necessary, Mandy,” a voice said, dripping with scorn. Blaine smiled as Kurt leaned into his side.

“Hi, babe,” Blaine said, kissing his cheek. “Did you talk Rachel out of buying the coat?”

“I didn’t have to after we overheard this homophobic bitch talking. We’ve decided to shop somewhere else.”

“Excuse me!” Mandy said indignantly, as Jeff hugged Nick from behind.

“No, there is no excuse for pathetic people like you!” Jeff said.

“No, no excuse,” Kurt agreed, and felt the power inside him building. “People like you really should learn to be more accepting, instead of spouting vile hatred. So here’s a learning opportunity for you; every time you open your mouth to speak something cruel or negative, you’ll taste the crap that you are spewing! And you won’t be able to get rid of the taste until you learn that if you don’t have anything nice to say, you shouldn’t speak at all!”

Kurt felt the curse leave him and find its target, leaving him unsteady, though not nearly as shaken and weak as the first time when he had cursed Azimio and the jocks. He still felt the need to lean on Blaine.

Mandy staggered back a step, as if she’d been slapped. “What the hell are you talking about, you little faggot?!” Suddenly her eyes went wide with horror as she slapped a hand over her mouth. All four boys stepped back at the stench that spewed forth from between her lips as she spoke.

“Come on, let’s get out of here,” Blaine said, supporting Kurt. They met up with the rest of the group, including Lord Tubbington, Peaches, and Teddy, on the first floor, and decided it was time for dinner. They chose a popular sushi place nearby.

After they ate, Burt, Carole, Lizel, and Ji took the younger kids to get ready for bed, along with Peaches and Teddy. It turned out that Teddy was an awesome storyteller, and ever since Stevie and Stacey had learned that he and the cats could talk, the dog had been telling them bedtime stories every night. Peaches enjoyed Teddy’s stories, too, and curled up with Stacey to listen, as Teddy snuggled with Stevie. Tonight he was telling them the story of Bastet, the warrior cat goddess.

Meanwhile, the others decided to explore one of the most popular tourist areas, Shibuya Crossing. Many of them had expected it to be like Times Square in New York, and were greatly awed by the reality of it. They rented a karaoke ‘box,’ a large semi private room where they could sing and dance, and spent a couple of hours having some fun. 

They explored some of the markets and food stalls as they slowly meandered towards their hotel. As Finn, Sam, Trent, and Dave stopped to buy some snacks, Kurt and Mercedes stopped to admire some painted fans and paper umbrellas for sale at a nearby stall, while Blaine used the restroom.

“Oh my gosh! You’re Kurt Hummel!” A voice cried out from nearby. The two friends turned to see who had spoken. “Oooh! And Miss Mercedes Jones! I have died and gone to heaven!”

They smiled at the young black man. “Do we know you?” Kurt asked.

“Oh, no! We haven’t met, I’m just a huge fan of yours! I saw you a few weeks ago in New York, for the Show Choir Nationals. You both were the stars of your second song, I don’t know why you weren’t singing leads! After the program, I went back to my hotel and googled your group. You two really killed ‘4minutes!’”

Mercedes beamed at him. “What’s your name?”

“Oh! I’m just Wade. This really wasn’t how I imagined meeting you both!”

Kurt looked confused. “What does that mean, ‘just Wade?’”

The young man looked bashful. “Well, I’m just plain me. Nothing special. But she…” he hesitated. “She is amazing, but she’s not here right now. I always imagined it would be her who met you.”

Mercedes and Kurt exchanged a look. “Who is ‘she?’” Mercedes asked.

He looked down at his feet. “Her name is Unique. She’s the special one. She’s everything I wish I could be. But my parents wouldn’t let her leave the hotel, so I had to come out instead.”

Kurt was beginning to understand. “She’s you, or who you feel like inside, isn’t she?”

The boy smiled at them. “Yes. I just wish I could be her all the time, but my parents are afraid that people won’t like her here. They are okay with her when we’re home, but when we’re traveling, she has to stay in the hotel. I don’t like going out without her. She’s the confident one. I stutter and babble when I get nervous!”

“You aren’t stuttering right now,” Mercedes said.

“Babbling, maybe a little,” Kurt said, smiling kindly to show he was teasing. “It’s okay, though.” 

Wade smiled at him. “I just kind of wish we were going to be here next month, when they have the Summer Festival. I could wish for confidence on the wishing tree.”

“Wishing tree?” Mercedes asked. 

It was Mike, who had just joined them with Tina, who answered. “During Tanabata, the Japanese Star Festival, people write wishes on colorful strips of rice paper, and hang them from wishing trees. If the wind pulls your wish from the tree, it will come true.”

“Oh, that sounds lovely,” Mercedes said. 

Kurt had a sudden idea. He slipped his hand in his pocket, smiling when he felt the wishing coin slip into his palm. “Well, I wish you could see how confident and special you are right now. You must be, if Unique comes from you. And I wish that both you and her can share that confidence with others!”

Wade blushed, but stood straighter, and smiled. “Thank you, Kurt, that means so much coming from you!”

Kurt smiled. “No problem. I just hope I get to meet her someday!”

“That would be awesome!” Wade said, as someone called out his name. “Oh, that’s my mom. I gotta go! It was wonderful to meet you both!”

Mercedes smiled and kissed his cheek. They waved as he jogged off to catch up with his parents. “He was sweet.”

“Yes,” Kurt said, as they were joined by the rest of their group. They’d taken only a few more steps towards their hotel when Kurt, Blaine, Artie, and Nick all went stiff, at the exact same moment all the lights went out.

“Somethings wrong,” Kurt and Blaine said together.

“Fear, lots of fear,” Nick said, his empathic powers coming through.

“I sense something malevolent at play,” Artie said. “It’s coming from back there!” he pointed back towards the crossing. They could hear people starting to scream now.

“It is the Sidhe,” Grandpa Chang informed them. “They can only manifest in the dark.”

Blaine thought back to the conversation they’d had about the Sidhe before. “You said they feed off chaos and fear, and can turn people against each other, and that love is the key to defeating them.”

“Correct, Grandson Mine.”

“Artie, how many people can you link telepathically?” Blaine asked.

“Only one way to find out.”

Blaine nodded as the group began retracing their steps back to the crowded intersection. “I need you to connect with as many people as you can and share a message of love and peace. Brittany, I think it’s time for you to show off your coin wish. Kurt, you’ll need to flame up as well. Anyone who can conjure a flaming weapon, now would be a good time to shine a light.”

Artie nodded. “I can piggyback Tina’s ability to persuade people with my message, to push the crowd into showing acts of kindness and love.”

Blaine nodded. “Let’s do this!”

They reached the center of the crowded intersection, and Artie closed his eyes in concentration, reaching out to the thousands of minds surrounding them, connecting them. Tina reached out with her powers, and together they began to broadcast images of love in all of its forms, encouraging those around them to share love and compassion with everyone around them. People began to calm down and reach for those around them, assuring themselves and each other that they were safe, that there was no need for panic, and if they just remained calm no one would be hurt.

Kurt took the form of his Phoenix, while Brittany began to glow like a pillar of light in the center of the crowd. Several flaming weapons appeared among the group of teens, casting more light into the area. Artie used the mental link he held over the crowd to have as many people as possible light up their cell phones to add more illumination.

Dozens of shadowy wraith-like creatures shrank back from the light. For the moment, the general feeling of love and compassion, along with the small amount of light, was holding the creatures at bay, but they weren’t fleeing, nor were they evaporating.

 _“Now what?”_ Kurt asked, along his mental connection with Blaine. _“Can we physically fight them?”_

It was Grandpa Chang who answered. _“They have no corporeal substance, Young Master. Attacking them is like attacking air, pointless. You must confront them with a powerful display of love!”_

Kurt considered for a moment, before landing and resuming his human form. He turned to Blaine and took his hands. “Do you remember when I slipped the ring on your finger, and I said it was not a marriage proposal?”

Blaine smiled and nodded. “I said that while we were too young then, I felt certain one day one of us would ask the other to marry them.”

Kurt smiled back. “Well, I still don’t consider that a marriage proposal, but I think I might, just a little, consider it our wedding day.”

Blaine’s smile widened. “I feel the same way. We both said ‘I do.’ Surely that means something.”

Kurt nodded. “And we sealed it with a kiss. My dad will insist on a real wedding, with everyone gathered, and Mercedes will kill me if she’s not my maid of honor, but I kind of already consider us husbands.”

“Me too,” Blaine said, and to prove the point, he leaned in and kissed Kurt. There was a collective sigh of awe among the crowd, and the Sidhe cringed. Tina and Mike smiled at each other, and leaned in for their own kiss, as did Pam and James, Nick and Jeff, and Dave and Elliott. 

The latter two had shown Kurt their rings the afternoon before, in Nagasaki. At first Kurt had been confused, as both boys seemed to have the exact same black stones in their rings, but upon closer inspection, Kurt had realized that one was obsidian, while the other was hematite. While the former was black through and through, hematite was actually a dark blood red when sliced thin and held up to the light.

As more couples joined in with mild PDAs, the Sidhe began to shrink and fade out. From somewhere in the crowd, someone began to slow clap. 

“Well, well, well, Porcelain, that sickly sweet display of nausea inducing word vomit might just have saved the worthless lives of everyone here."

They all turned to stare at the tall, blonde woman in the tracksuit that emerged from the throng of people as the lights began to come back on around them. “Coach Sue?”

“Yes, it is I. I was scouting a local pole balancing act for the Cheerios when the lights went out, and I came to investigate.”

Kurt frowned at the woman. “I find it very interesting that you’ve now shown up twice, outside of Ohio, _after_ we’ve confronted supernatural beings.”

“Supernatural beings? I see nothing of the sort. I see a group of teenagers chasing shadows, and trying to get their faces plastered all over the internet!” she argued. 

Kurt smirked. “That’s not going to happen, as every camera and cell phone in a two mile radius has been convinced not to record the event.”

“Oh really?” Sue said. “What about the half dozen satellites that are constantly in orbit around this chunk of floating space garbage? Did you think to have them turn a blind eye as well?”

Kurt’s face paled. He hadn’t thought of that. He wanted to ask her how she knew about his ability to control mechanical objects, but they were suddenly cut off by a large group of people leaving the area. When they’d passed, the cheer coach was gone.

“Come on,” James Anderson said. “Let’s get back to the hotel.”

...

The crew from Ohio gathered in Kurt and Blaine’s suite. The two boys had explained that they wanted everyone’s help to try and remember more about the queens.

“But how can we help?” Sam asked from where he sat beside Mercedes, his arm around her shoulders. “We don’t know anything about them.”

Blaine nodded. “True, but Dave said that hearing his neighbor yelling at some kids triggered a memory for him. We thought that maybe, if we told you what little we do know or can reveal, and what we’ve remembered, one of you might say or do something that could trigger more memories.”

“What do you know about them?” Tina asked.

“Not much,” Kurt said. “Pam, you know some generalities about them. Can you tell us more?”

“Wait,” Quinn interrupted, “wasn’t Lord Tubbington an advisor to The Court? Can’t he tell us what he knows?”

The cat in question managed to look bashful. “Unfortunately, Ms. Fabray, I am as bound by the same magic as Grandpa Chang. I can speak in generalities, but unless one of the Lords remembers a detail first, I am bound from speaking anything more. Mrs. Anderson can tell you what she knows, although it isn’t much more than I could say.”

Blaine’s mom looked thoughtful for a moment. “Well, the Elven Queen was known as the Queen of Autumn. She was the dispenser of wisdom and justice, and brought the bountiful harvest. She had some ability to heal the sick as well. She was also known as the crone.

“The Queen of Summer, the Pixie Queen, was said to be the source of light and life. She was a renowned weaver, and could transform objects into better versions of themselves. They say she could also harness other people’s powers and make them into something stronger. She was sometimes called the mother.

“As for the Queen of Spring, the Fairy Queen, she was the bringer of hope and love. She could heal minor injuries, and had a form of Fairy Sight. They called her the maiden.”

There was a moment of silence as they all thought over the information. It was Wes who spoke first. “From your description, it doesn’t really sound like any of them had any special powers that could defeat The Queen of Shadows, other than perhaps the Queen of Summer, if she could weave together other people’s powers and make them stronger.”

Pam shrugged. “There is no record of how they helped Danu defeat her sister the first time, just that they played a big part in the outcome.”

Wes bowed his head in acknowledgement. “Okay, let’s start with the Queen of Autumn. What have you remembered so far?”

Dave straightened up from where he’d been leaning into Elliott. “Not much. I mean, I know her name, but thanks to the protective spell, I can’t speak it. Other than that, I remember she had a temper, and that she was my niece in our previous life.”

“And she was known as the crone,” David added. “So it sounds like we’re looking for a cranky old woman.”

“Not necessarily,” Elliott spoke up. “While most people think of crones as old, grizzled women, it actually refers to any wise woman, regardless of age. They are usually fierce women who have a connection with nature, and often have healing abilities.”

Dave furrowed his eyebrows. “I think you’re right. I don’t think she was old. We were about the same age. She might have been a year or two younger than me, but she definitely wasn’t old. At least not in appearance. She was immortal, after all. We all were.”

“If you were immortal, how did you all die?” Thad asked.

“We didn’t,” Kurt explained. “We...they allowed themselves to fade out of existence until they were needed, casting themselves into the void until they were reborn as, well...us.”

There was another moment of silence, before Trent spoke up. 

“What about the other two? Summer and Spring? What do you remember about them?”

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look.

“Well,” Blaine said, clearing his throat. “All I’ve remembered so far is being awed by her magic.” He paused for a moment to think. “And I think we might also have been related somehow.”

Kurt frowned. As soon as Blaine had said it, he knew it was right. “I think my queen and I were related as well. And she was a virgin.”

A few people blinked at this information. “A virgin?” Santana scoffed.

“Yes. I think her magic was bound by her innocence. She’d lose her powers if she…” he trailed off, his face flushing red.

Wes cleared his throat. “Okay, so, we’re looking for a young, wise woman, a mother who can weave, and a virgin.”

They all exchanged looks, and then glanced at Grandpa Chang, who had been rather quiet uptil now. “Is there anything more you can tell us?” Kurt asked.

The old man looked regretful. “I can confirm that all three Queens had a familial relationship with the Lords. And I can also confirm that the Elven Queen was not an old woman, and that the fairy Queen’s magic was bound to her innocence. Beyond that, I can only offer a few more generalities.”

Kurt groaned in frustration. “Can you at least tell us where we are supposed to be looking for these women? What if we’ve already walked past one of them on the street and didn’t know, and now we’ll never encounter them again!”

“Calm yourself, Young Master,” Grandpa Chang said. “I can assure you that you have not missed them. When you remember, when the time is right, you will know where to find them.”

Kurt still felt frustrated. He couldn’t help feeling like time was their enemy right now. They’d already been attacked three times. How soon until the rest of Faerie and The Shadow Realm broke free?

 _“Deep breaths, Young Master. You really must learn to have more faith in yourself and your friends and family. All shall work out for the best. I believe Danu chose well when she chose you as her heir. If nothing else, believe in her faith in you.”_

Kurt sighed at the voice in his mind. Grandpa Chang was right. If he didn’t start having more faith in himself, he was going to mess up, and they couldn’t afford that. He trusted his friends, and believed in their abilities to fight the Shadow creatures. Why didn’t he believe in himself?

They called it a night after that so that they could all think over what they had learned, and try to figure out who the Queens could be and where to find them.

…

“How have I never heard of this movie before?” Kurt asked as he snuggled closer to Blaine on the train as they headed back from touring a couple of the properties on the opposite side of Tokyo Prefecture. Paul and Maggie had accompanied them, and were sitting a few rows up the aisle as they headed back.

Blaine shook his head and turned the volume up on the laptop as his favorite part of _The Slipper and The Rose_ began to play. “I have no idea. I’m more surprised you’ve never heard of Richard Chamberlain! It was such a huge deal when he was outed in the late eighties.”

“But we weren’t born until the nineties,” Kurt reminded him.

The shorter boy just shrugged. “So? You swoon over Clark Gable, and he died long before we were born.”

Kurt had no response for that, and just looked back at the screen where Richard Chamberlain and Christopher Gable were dancing around a tomb of dead kings.

“So, are we going to talk about what happened last night?” Blaine asked a while later.

“Which thing? You’ll have to be more specific,” Kurt said. “Are you talking about Sue showing up out of the blue once again after a battle with the Shadow forces? Or the fact that Trent and Artie were making out in the elevator when we decided to go down to the lobby to get some popcorn after our talk with everyone else? Or were you possibly talking about the rather intimate hug Wes and David were sharing in the hallway when we got back?”

Blaine chuckled. “Actually, I was talking about our declaration of marriage, but I suppose we should talk about the rest of it as well.”

Kurt blushed, but smiled. “What’s to talk about? We’re married. I thought we agreed on that.”

“Yes, but I noticed you didn’t tell your dad that.”

Kurt shifted until he was sitting up straighter. “You want me to tell my dad that we’re married? Are you suicidal? He’d kill us both!”

“Don’t you think you’re overreacting?”

“Blaine, he threatened you with a nonexistent flamethrower when I told him we were dating.”

“Nonexistent flamethrower notwithstanding, your dad and I have talked many times since then, and I think he’d be fine with it.”

Kurt sat back, crossing his arms over his chest. “He still thinks of me as that little kid whose knees he had to patch up when I fell while learning to roller skate.”

Blaine smiled. “You’re his only child, of course he’s always going to see you as the little boy he has to protect. But he also understands that you are grown up now. He’ll be fine. He may not be happy about it, but he’ll accept it.”

Kurt sighed. “He’ll insist we have a real wedding.”

“So? I think that’s a great idea. As you said, Mercedes will be upset if she doesn’t get to be your Maid of Honor. We can have a ceremony when we reach our castle in Ireland.”

“I still can’t believe we own a castle.”

...

They arrived back in Shibuya mid afternoon, and went directly to the third of four properties, an old temple on the outskirts of Shibuya, surrounded by a lush garden park. The Society believed the gardens were home to several tennyo, the Japanese equivalent of nymphs, and had purchased the area in the early eighteen hundreds.

While they didn’t spot anything that resembled a nymph, the gardens were beautiful, and Kurt and Blaine couldn’t help but notice how close Paul and Maggie were getting as they examined some of the vibrant flowers. It seemed like a lot of people were starting to realize their feelings for others.

...

They rejoined the rest of their friends and families for dinner at the fourth property they were to inspect, a large farmers’ market, where the freshest produce and seafood was found year round. According to Society records, the area was blessed by a benevolent dragon to bring prosperity and good health to the families who had treated him well, and granted them bountiful harvests and filled their nets with fish.

Once they finished inspecting the area, they settled in to enjoy a feast prepared for them by a local chef, who was also a Society member, said to be descended from the same dragon that had blessed the area. The man had been excited to meet Grandpa Chang and Blaine, who had indulged his request to show him their dragon forms. They waited until well after dark to do so, of course, but still, the man had been awed.


	19. I Thought Sprite Was a Soda

**I Thought Sprite Was a Soda**

They left for Hokkaido Prefecture just after lunch the next day, landing at New Chitose Airport mid afternoon. From there it was just over a half-hour drive to Shikotsukoonsen, the property the boys would be inspecting, and the place they were going to spend the night. Ji had explained that the word onsen in the resort’s name meant that it was built over one of the region’s famous mineral hot springs. This particular onsen was beside a beautiful lake, where The Society believed an amemasu, a large lake creature, was rumored to live. 

As they were unloading the luggage from the rental vans that had transported them from the airport, Kurt noticed that Artie seemed to be abnormally distracted as he stared out across the water. For the briefest of moments, Kurt swore he saw the wheelchair-bound boy’s body turn a bluish green, but when he blinked, the image was gone, and the geeky baritone was looking at him with a curious expression on his face.

Kurt shook it off as the resort manager greeted them. While the rest of the group were shown to their rooms and stowed the luggage, Kurt, Blaine, James, and Burt were given a tour of the resort. They were heading back to the office to sign the paperwork when Kurt spotted something along the shore of the lake. 

Artie was hovering above his wheelchair.

This in itself wasn’t too shocking. With the younger boy’s wish for telekinesis, Kurt had expected this type of thing sooner. What had the pale boy gasping and grabbing at Blaine’s arm was seeing his friend sprout leaf-like wings as his hair turned bluish green. The color bled out over the rest of his body, which seemed smaller now. The winged creature that was Artie flew out over the lake a short way, and then dove into the blue water.

The others watched, waiting for Artie to surface. It was several minutes before he re-emerged, and skimmed over the lake, occasionally diving below the surface again.

“What is he?” Rachel asked, joining them. Trent, Tina, Mike, Wes, and David were there as well.

“A sprite, I think,” Blaine said, not looking away from the bluish form.

“I thought sprite was a kind of soda.” That came from Finn, as the rest of the group joined them.

“It is,” Lizel replied. “But it is also the name of a race of water spirits. The word sprite actually comes from the word spirit. Is that Artie?”

“Yes,” Kurt said, even as the creature in question spotted the group on shore, and dived back under the water. 

A moment later, Artie reappeared, floating onto the shoreline and returned to his chair. They all rushed forward to check on their friend, who was grinning from ear to ear, and completely dry.

“Did you know you could do that?” Trent asked, awed.

Artie just laughed. “No idea. I just felt a need to be in the water, and suddenly I was there! I didn't even realize what I had done at first.”

“I expect this will be happening more frequently now,” Grandpa Chang said. “More of you will feel the calling of your Faerie heritage. Anything can bring it on.”

“Yeah, especially water, it seems,” Santana said. “First Nick, then Elliott, now Artie, all creatures related to water.”

“Understandable, given the amount of water on the planet,” David observed.

“Grandpa Chang,” Carole addressed the older male, “you don’t think all of us will suddenly transform into faerie creatures, do you?”

“Perhaps not all, no. But I sense the potential from many of you. I suppose I could simply read all of your lineages, but that would take time, and leave my energy drained. Besides, it is better to let you each discover your own gifts in your own time.”

They continued to discuss the possibility of more of them changing into wild and fantastical creatures as they enjoyed the mineral hot spring before dinner.

“What did it feel like?” Rachel asked Nick, Artie and Elliott.

Nick shrugged. “I just remember feeling like something important was about to happen, and then when the storm finally came, I remember I felt more alive than I ever had before. I might have been a little freaked out later on, but for the most part it just felt…”

“Exhilarating,” Artie supplied when the other boy paused. “Like free falling, but knowing you had a parachute to save you, so you don’t worry about it.”

Nick nodded, but Elliott was frowning. “I just remember being desperate to save Dave, and the need to swim faster, and deeper.”

“That’s because you’re like me,” Tina said. “You must be a direct descendant. You’ve always had the ability to shift, but never needed to before.”

“What do you mean?” Quinn asked.

“Well, my mom was kitsune, and her mom, and her mom, they’ve all been kitsune. One of Elliott’s parents must be a merperson.”

“His mother,” Kurt said.

“How do you know that?” Elliott asked.

Kurt frowned, realizing he’d never told them about the shared dreams the boys had had. “The day before you all found out about us, all three of us had a very similar dream. They all started out pretty much the same, just from different points of view. They all ended up with us each in a place that was familiar and comforting to us, but they were burned and scorched. And then a woman appeared.”

He paused and looked over at Brittany. “She looked like you, but not exactly. She said that Brittany was one of the names she would use. She told me that I had to find the third, and that I would find him when the Siren’s Son called him by his true name.”

“Didn’t she also tell you how to find The Queens?” Dave asked. “I know in my dream she said something else, but you said she told you how to find them.”

Kurt looked startled. He’d forgotten that. “She said something about Autumn falling before Summer, and Spring singing of hope. Why did I forget that?”

“Do you remember when we showed you the prophecy?” Pam asked. “You had to actually read it to remember it. Some dreams contain an element of prophecy in them, so might be forgotten until something prompts the memory.”

Kurt’s brows furrowed, hadn’t there been more to Dave’s dream, aswell? But before he could ask, Finn spoke up, and the thought slipped away. “I’m still confused by what Tina said. Why are you and Elliott different?” He asked the Asian girl.

“Faerie DNA works differently than human DNA,” Lizel said. “Some Faerie species always breed true, like kitsune and merpeople. Others might produce a true descendent every few generations. Some may have traces of the DNA, but like me, not enough to shift. I can call on some of the abilities of my ancestor, but I can’t become them.”

“And sometimes,” Pam added, “even if you have two parents with traces of DNA, you may not receive any Faerie DNA at all. Blaine’s brother, Cooper is completely human.”

“And in Nick’s case,” Lizel continued, “I believe he is a reincarnation, rather than a descendant. His family may not have had a single drop of Faerie DNA before now.”

“So, any of these kids might have Faerie DNA in them, and can just shift at will?” Burt asked. “Or they might be some Faerie creature reborn?”

“That’s the theory,” James acknowledged.

“And almost anything could trigger their transformation?” Carole speculated.

They halted the conversation as an employee of the resort informed them that it was nearly time for their dinner reservation.

For the second night in a row, a local chef prepared a meal especially for their group, only this time they got to watch him cook the food, teppanyaki style. He began with a vegan dish that delighted Rachel and Trent, who didn’t eat meat, and even the others had to agree the tofu and vegetable dish was very good.

His next dish was a fish and seafood soup. As Carole was eating, she slowly became aware of a cat trying to slide up beside her. At first she thought it was Lord Tubbington or Peaches, but quickly realized both of their feline traveling companions were at a nearby table with Teddy, and were being fed their own special feast. She figured this must be one of the local strays who had joined them on the outdoor patio, and were seeking out some food.

But when she offered the cat a piece of fish, the cat ignored it, and curled into her lap instead, and began purring loudly in content. The cat remained there throughout the remainder of the meal, and attempted to follow her back to the room she and Burt were sharing, but seemed to be frightened off by Teddy, even though the dog hadn’t done anything to scare it.

While Stevie, Stacey, Teddy, Peaches, and most of the adults called it an early night, Paul, Maggie, Lord Tubbington, and the teens enjoyed a movie in one of the resort lounges. Kurt wasn’t really interested in the action on the film, and spent most of the evening observing his friends. He smiled when he saw Sam and Mercedes cuddling on one of the couches in the corner. The two were starting to be more comfortable showing affection around the rest of their friends. He was happy for his best friend.

He spotted Santana sitting on the floor in front of Brittany, who sat in an overstuffed armchair and braided the Latina’s raven hair. Everyone knew the two girls loved each other, but Santana still refused to acknowledge it. Kurt wished she would just get over her hang ups on labels and just let herself be happy for a change.

Speaking of hang ups, Wes and David were sitting very close together on one of the other couches in the room, but maintained their ‘we’re just friends’ expressions. The effect was marred by the fact that every time Wes was startled by something on the screen, David would put his hand on the other boy’s knee, and murmur soothingly to him.

He turned his attention to the other side of the room, where Trent was sitting sideways on a couch, with Artie settled between his legs. Kurt had been relieved when the rest of the group seemed to take this development in the younger boy’s sexuality in stride. None of them even seemed to be surprised.

On the next couch over, Elliott was massaging Dave’s neck and shoulders. Elliott had removed the cast on Dave’s arm the day they had arrived in Japan, after Elliott had healed the finger with the healing powers he’d used his coin to gain. 

Kurt had spoken with the two men during the flight from Tokyo earlier that day, and had finally learned what powers the two had wished for. Dave had decided healing was a handy ability to have, and had wished for it himself. He had also wished for the ability to be prepared for any situation, and to be sensitive to other peoples’ needs and emotions. Elliott had wished for the ability to change people’s moods for the better, to anticipate and provide what anyone may need, and to always know the perfect music to set the proper mood in any given situation. 

Kurt had laughed at that last one, but had found the gift useful when he’d been trying to nap on the flight, and Elliott had begun playing a gentle Japanese flute melody on his iPod, which had relaxed the pale boy enough to sleep until they had landed in Chitose.

He turned his attention to the elder Karofsky. Paul and Maggie were sitting in the back of the room, talking quietly. Kurt wondered if they were even aware of how often they reached out to touch each other. It wasn’t overtly blatant, just casual little touches to the hand, the elbow, the knee. She reached out and removed a loose hair from his shoulder. Their hands brushed as he handed her a cup of tea.

_ “It is because of your bond with my grandson, Young Master.”  _ Kurt blinked at the sound of Grandpa Chang’s voice in his mind. The elderly man wasn’t even in the room. He’d gone back to his own room when the other adults had. And what did he mean, it was because of their bond?

_ “I told you there had never been a bond like yours before. The bond you share with my grandson is so pure and overflowing with love, that it pours out over those who surround you, and brings out the pure love in them as well, and makes it easier for them to make the connection with the other half of their soul.” _

Kurt glanced at the curly-haired boy beside him, and smiled. What he shared with Blaine had felt so right from the very beginning, even before Blaine figured out his own feelings. It did feel so pure. Now he understood why.

Blaine looked over at him, catching him staring, and smiled. Kurt smiled back and leaned in for a kiss.

…

The next morning, when Carole left her room to join the others for breakfast, she found six cats waiting for her. She recognized the black and white cat that had joined her for dinner the night before.

“I see you’ve brought your friends. I’m sorry, I have no food for you at the moment. Perhaps I could bring you all some milk when I return. I’ve heard the milk here in Hokkaido is unlike any milk anywhere else.”

She was met with a chorus of contented purrs from the half-dozen cats, who followed her to the dining room where the breakfast buffet was served. They tried to follow her inside, but she told them they’d have to wait outside. Surprisingly, they all sat down to wait beside the door.

She filled her plate and joined Burt, Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Rachel, Teddy, and Peaches at one of the tables. As she sat down, the small orange tabby perked her ears forward.

“Your smell is different,” the young cat said.

Carole glanced at her. “I used the resort’s soap and shampoo instead of my own.”

The cat shook her head. “No, not the outside smell. Your smell. You smell like milk, and yummy stuff!”

Teddy moved closer and sniffed her. “She still smells same to me.”

Peaches looked at the larger animal in confusion. “No, I’m sure the smell is different.”

Carole considered for a moment. “Well, if I smell yummy, that would explain the cats waiting outside for me. They followed me from my room.”

“They were sitting by the door when I left,” Burt said. “I didn’t think anything of it at the time. What do you suppose it means?”

“I believe your wife is in the process of transforming,” Grandpa Chang said, having just joined them at the table.

“Me?” Carole asked. “Into what?”

“I am not certain, though I have sensed something familiar since we were first introduced. Ms. Cohen said she thought you may be a reincarnation, and I believe she is correct. I just do not know of who as yet.”

“I thought that when people transitioned, it happened quickly,” Burt said.

Kurt looked thoughtful. “Nick’s took a while, I think. He was distracted and preoccupied on the drive from San Francisco to the heritage sight.”

Carole frowned. “I don’t feel distracted or preoccupied, though.”

“At the moment,” Kurt observed. “Perhaps that might change as the day progresses. Which should be interesting,” he added with a mischievous grin.

Carole looked at him warily. “Why?”

“Because after breakfast we leave for Sapporo to visit the last property in Japan, and where we planned on having lunch.”

“And why is that interesting?” she asked, looking slightly angry.

“It's a cat cafe,” Kurt smirked.

…

Cat Cafe Kitanekoya was a picturesque little cafe that, according to Society records, was once home to a bakeneko, a legendary cat of local folktales, that could be either benevolent, or a portent of doom. 

Carole still didn’t feel any different as they entered the small establishment, although every cat in the place turned their attention to her immediately. They followed her as the manager showed them around, and circled her legs as she waited for Kurt and Blaine to sign the papers. 

Peaches, who was perched on her shoulder, whispered in her ear, “They like the way you smell, too. And they say you radiate comfort and safety.”

Carole was glad the cats felt safe around her, but she still didn’t feel anything out of the ordinary, nor did she feel anything as they ate their lunch, which was topped off with the most delicious ice cream she had ever tasted. Hokkaido milk really was the best in the world, with its rich and creamy flavor.

They spent the rest of the afternoon just wandering around to various shops, as they weren’t scheduled to fly out until later that evening. They had split up into different groups, but planned to meet up at a local night market for dinner.

Carole, Burt, Kurt, Blaine, Pam, and James had wound up browsing through the local jewelry district, and were just heading back towards the market when it happened.

Carole had stopped to pet a local stray that was waiting for her as they exited the last shop, and the others had stopped to consult the map to make sure they were heading in the right direction, when a group of men converged on the small jewelry store. They were all wearing ski masks.

Carole was nearly frozen in fear as one of the men pointed a gun at Pam. What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. Blaine stepped in front of his mom just as the gunman pulled the trigger. As she saw her stepson’s boyfriend fall to the ground with a red stain spreading across his shirt, a rage filled her, and the next second she leaped on the gunmen, knocking them to the ground and ripping the guns from their hands.

The next thing she remembered was attacking the men with a bo staff, although she wasn’t sure where it had come from. Before she knew it, all five men were unconscious at her feet, and she was breathing heavily.

She started to drop the bo staff to go check on Blaine and the others, but stopped and stared at her hands in confusion. Instead of her normal, human hands, she was looking at two cat paws, covered in short, greyish white fur. The fur went almost all the way up to her elbows before returning to her usual pinkish skin.

A sound from a few feet away caught her attention, and she looked over to see Kurt clutching Blaine to his chest, tears streaming down his face. The boy seemed unaware of the gold light that began to emanate from the younger boy.

“Kurt!” Pam said, sternly. “You have to let him go, or you could be hurt! He is going to be fine, just put him down and back away for a few minutes!”

Burt pulled his son away from the glowing boy, murmuring to him. “Look! look at him Kurt! He’s going to be alright. That crazy magic of yours won’t let him die now!”

As they all stood back and watched, the golden glow intensified, and Blaine’s body began to float off the ground. There was a sudden explosion of energy that came out of him, temporarily blinding those around, and threatening to knock Carole on her butt.

Once they’d blinked the blindness away, they saw Blaine sitting up on the pavement, grinning at them. “Well, that hurt.”

Kurt pulled free of his dad’s grip and rushed to the shorter boy’s side, immediately checking him for injuries. “Are you alright? I thought I lost you!”

“I regenerated, Kurt! Just like Doctor Who!” The grin on his face faded, to be replaced by a look of concern. “Wait, I regenerated! Do I look different now?” He tried to find a mirrored surface to check his appearance, but Kurt just hugged him.

“You’re still the dapper boy I married, honey.”

There was a pause as everyone registered what the pale boy had said.

“Married?” Burt asked.


	20. Great Expectations (Not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day I began writing this chapter was the day they found Naya Rivera’s remains. I was just about to write a scene with Santana when my friend texted me and said they’d found her. I had to stop and walk away from the story for a while. My favorite song Naya sang on Glee was the one she sang in The Quarterback, If I Die Young. It’s weird, until about three days ago, I had never heard the original version of the song, but I’ve now heard it about four times since Saturday. Naya’s version was far superior in my opinion, no offense to the original artist. And now it’s even more haunting when I hear it.
> 
> The story this is based on was partially written seven years ago, and just like now, the author had to step back and take a moment after hearing about Cory’s death before they could continue. When I set out to honor that work, I never thought I’d have that in common with the author.
> 
> Dedicating this chapter to Naya and her family.

**Great Expectations (Not)**

Carole had thought maybe no one had noticed her transformation, as no one said anything about it on the walk to the night market. They’d talked about Blaine’s regeneration, and about the boys deciding they were married, but not one word was said about her taking out the armed thieves single handedly, or about the fact that she’d had cat arms.

That was, until they’d met up with the others at the market and purchased their food. A dozen cats were following her by the time they sat down, and Peaches was looking at her in awe.

“Bastet!” The small feline exclaimed.

“Excuse me?” Carole asked.

“You’re Bastet!” The cat said excitedly.

“I don’t know who or what that is,” she said in confusion.

“Bastet, or Bast, was a warrior cat goddess from Egypt,” Blaine supplied, his super intelligence providing him with the information. “She was a fierce fighter, and could turn into any kind of feline.”

“Well, that explains the beatdown she gave those robbers today,” Pam said, a note of pride in her voice for the other woman.

“Robbers?” Finn said, looking at his mother. “You beat up robbers?”

“She was amazing!” Burt declared. “Those guys had no idea who they were dealing with.” He leaned over and kissed her cheek. She blushed, still not fully understanding what had happened.

And then suddenly Blaine’s words registered. “Wait, goddess?”

“Of course,” Grandpa Chang smiled at her. “Many of the Faerie realm creatures were worshiped as gods and goddesses.”

Kurt smiled at her. “All women are goddesses.”

She blushed even deeper. 

“So,” Rachel said, in an attempt to change the subject and give Carole a chance to cope. “Where are we going next?”

“We’ll be leaving for Shanhaiguan, China in a couple of hours,” James replied. “It’s a little over an eleven-hour flight, so we’ll be sleeping on the planes. We’ll be on three separate planes, so that everyone will have room to spread out and relax.”

“Shanhaiguan? Isn’t that where your parents will be joining us, Wes?” Lizel asked.

The Asian boy nodded. “Yes, but only for the week we will be in China. Mom has to get back to the research station. One of the subjects is about to give birth, and she wants to observe.”

“Subjects?” Kurt asked.

“Wes’ mom is a biologist,” David said. “She’s working with several other scientists on helping to preserve endangered species. They’ve been implanting embryos of several endangered animals into related species. Right now they have seven pregnant tigers carrying Sumatran tiger cubs.”

“That’s awesome!” Finn said. “What does your dad do?”

“He’s a biologist, too, but he also holds a Ph.D in botany. He’s working on a different project, reintroducing endangered plants to their native ecological systems.”

“Wow, impressive,” Rachel said, admiration in her voice. “Both your parents are doing what they can to save the planet.”

“So Wes,” Kurt said, “Montgomery isn’t an Asian surname. How did that come about?”

The other boy sat up straighter. “My paternal grandfather, Harvey Montgomery, was an American G.I. during the Korean war, where he was taken prisoner and sent to a prison camp. There was a Chinese woman who worked at the camp. She helped him and half a dozen other soldiers escape. They fell in love, and eventually he married her. My father is their youngest child. He fell in love with my mom when he was visiting Hong Kong.”

“Cool,” Mike said.

“If we’re supposed to be flying out in a couple of hours, why are we still sitting here?” Santana asked. “Shouldn’t we be hustling to the airport?”

“We’re not flying out from a conventional airport,” James explained. “We’re flying out of a small, privately-owned airfield. Our luggage is already on the plain.”

Santana looked at him in confusion. “Why? And who owns the airfield?”

James and Burt exchanged a look. “The Society owns the airfield, and the one we’ll be landing at. Technically, the next leg of our trip is forbidden.” Burt looked uncomfortable as he spoke. “We’ll be traveling through some areas the Chinese government doesn’t usually allow outsiders. We’ve been given special permission, but only if we stay under the radar and out of sight.”

“Which means,” James added, “that for the next week, we’ll be roughing it. No staying at fancy hotels or meals at fancy restaurants. We’ll be on backroads, through mountainous roads, some areas through dense forest, although most of it will be more desert-like. The government is providing us with vehicles and drivers, as well as other supplies.”

“Where exactly are we going?” Santana asked.

The adults all looked both guilty and excited. “We’ll be traveling the entire length of the Great Wall of China.”

…

“Mom, Dad!” Wes greeted, smiling as his parents rushed forward to hug him once their plane had landed. The sun was barely up, but it was already starting to get hot. “I missed you both!” He turned and smiled at the rest of the Ohio group. “Everyone, these are my parents, Tom and Mei Lin. Mom, Dad, you know Pam and James, and Ji and Lizel already.”

Kurt glanced at Tina in confusion. He hadn’t realized her parents knew Wes’. The other boy continued, “I think you’ve met Lo Chang before, as well.”

“Yes,” Grandpa Chang replied, bowing at the younger couple. “We have met many times.”

“Lo Chang, it is good to see you again.” Mei Lin smiled and returned the bow, along with her husband, before hugging Pam and Lizel. “It’s so nice to see you all as well.”

“These are Burt Hummel and Carole Hudson-Hummel, along with Paul Karofsky and Maggie McCallister. You know Blaine, of course, but may I introduce the other Lord of Dunaire, Kurt Hummel?”

As they shook his hand, Kurt noticed the Society rings they both wore. Mei Lin’s was adorned with three clear, yellowish green hued peridots, while Tom’s were a cloudy stone that might have been confused for turquoise, but was more green than blue. He thought perhaps it might be fuchsite. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said, smiling politely

Once the rest of the introductions were made, they were escorted to the vehicle which would transport them for the next seven days. Kurt frowned when he saw it. This was going to be a miserable week.

…

“So,” Blaine said, speaking loudly to be heard over the noise coming from the engine of the old military vehicle that looked like it hadn’t been used since WWI. “The Society doesn’t actually own the Great Wall of China. They own the land under it?”

“Not exactly,” James clarified. “They own a series of tunnels under the wall that were built by creatures known locally as Mogwai.”

“Mogwai?” Sam asked, excitedly. “Like the movie  _ Gremlins _ ?”

“Yes,” Lizel replied, “although gremlins are actually a completely different species. Mogwai are more closely related to gnomes. Chinese folklore calls them demons, and people used to burn paper money to keep them away because it was rumored that Mogwai were greedy for wealth, because they were always thought to be digging for gems. The truth is, they actually eat minerals, and use any gems they find to line their burrows.”

“I thought it was dragons who lined their dens with gems?” Kurt asked, looking paler and greener than usual. He’d been motion sick for the last two hours as they’d begun their journey. The open air transport truck had no shock absorbers, and they’d been jostled and bounced around on a road that seemed to be more broken rock than pavement.

“Dragons line their dens with gold, Young Master,” Grandpa Chang replied. “Gnomes prefer shiny gems.”

Kurt just nodded and tried not to throw up as they took another sharp turn and seemed to almost fly for a moment before landing jarringly.

“Here, Porcelain, chew on this!” Santana said, handing him a few leaves she’d just plucked from a bush as they’d rushed past. “It’s mint. It will help your stomach.”

Kurt looked reluctant, but the familiar smell coming from the leaves was reassuring. “How’d you recognize the plant from a moving vehicle?”

The girl looked confused for a moment. “I don’t know, actually. I just knew it was there, and that it would help you with the nausea.” 

“Well, I guess we know who will be transforming next!” Trent said.

“But into what?” Artie asked.

“Could be any number of benevolent beings,” Lizel offered.

Santana frowned. “Better not be something slimy and gross!”

Dave was looking at her with a peculiar expression, but before he could say anything, Blaine changed the subject back to their original topic.

“So, what exactly are we inspecting?” he asked, rubbing Kurt’s arm soothingly as the pale boy chewed the mint leaves slowly.

“There are seven entry points to the tunnels, hidden along the wall, the first being about another hour from here. We’ll stop, have lunch, inspect the sight, and move on to the next, which we should reach around dinner time. The next one is another full day's drive from there.”

“Sounds peachy,” Kurt grumbled, although he had to admit, the mint had helped, his stomach had settled. He closed his eyes and didn’t really pay attention to the rest of the conversation, and was grateful when the truck finally stopped and they all climbed out. He was so shaky on his legs, he felt nearly as bad as he’d felt when he’d first used his powers of Curse on Azimio, and had to cling to Blaine.

The curly-haired boy guided him to a nearby rock in the shade, and settled him on it, offering him a bottle of water Burt brought over, and Elliott knelt in front of him to check him over. “I think he may be suffering from heat exhaustion,” he said.

Grandpa Chang frowned. “As the Phoenix, he should not be affected by the heat. Something is amiss.”

Mei Lin quickly put up a Glamour to keep their government guides from seeing what was going on, as Lizel immediately began to examine the pale boy. She frowned as she ran her hand along his back and felt something odd. “Take your shirt off,” she instructed him.

“Why?” he asked, hesitantly.

“There is a parasite on your back, and we must remove it immediately.”

Kurt almost ripped the shirt off in disgust. “Get it off me now!”

Carole and Quinn both gasped when they saw the thing attached between his shoulder blades, but it was Mercedes who said what they were all thinking. “What the hell is that?”

The thing looked like a cross between a moth and a tick, and was about the size of a child’s hand. Protruding from its ‘head’ was what appeared to be a clear tube, through which it seemed to be sucking a fiery gold colored liquid.

Lizel studied it closely. “I’ve never seen or heard of anything like this.”

“It is one of The Shadow Queen’s minions. It has no name that would mean anything to any of you. We must remove it quickly, before it fully drains away Young Master’s magic!”

“How do we remove it?” Carole asked.

The old man considered for a moment. “It is currently attempting to draw out the magic of the Phoenix. Perhaps if you take a different form, it will become confused and detach itself. I suggest you take your Fairy form.”

Kurt nodded, and concentrated on Lord Nivek, but didn’t shift right away. He frowned as he felt his body try to do as he wanted, but he felt sluggish, as if he was trying to move through gelatin. “I can’t,” he said, clinging more tightly to Blaine.

Grandpa Chang looked more worried than Kurt had ever seen him. “Perhaps if the other Lords emerged, it would help pull your other form from you.”

Blaine and Dave exchanged a look, and both nodded. A moment later the Pixie and Elven Lords stood side by side. Blaine’s dragonfly wings glinted in the sun as they flitted almost too fast to be seen, while Dave’s black butterfly wings drifted lazily open and closed. They each took one of Kurt’s hands, and pulled him to his feet. 

As the three of them connected, Kurt could feel an infusion of energy filling him, and with a little more concentration, felt his form waiver, and then shift. His blue/green/grey butterfly wings flitted once, and then folded down his back. He felt the creature detach itself from him, and fall to the ground.

“Quick, someone catch it!” Grandpa Chang said as the unnamed creature righted itself from where it had fallen on it’s back. Quinn picked up a crate of supplies that had been offloaded from the second, smaller truck that had accompanied them, and after dumping it out, dropped it on top of the parasite.

“Will that hold it?” Finn asked.

“Perhaps,” the elderly male said. “For now we must be sure no further harm has come to your stepbrother. Can you take your Phoenix form?” He asked the Fairy boy.

Kurt considered a moment, and then stepped away from the others. A moment later, the flaming bird rose into the air and circled the clearing they had stopped in for a few moments, before returning to ground, and Kurt reappeared.

“I feel much better now,” he proclaimed. “How did I not notice that thing on my back? Something that size, you’d think I would have felt it.”

“A better question, Young Master, is how it made its way onto you. Danu’s rings would have prevented it from being able to sense you. Someone had to have placed it on you.”

Blaine looked confused. “I thought you said the Sidhe and other Shadow creatures would be drawn to the rings.”

“The rings, yes, but they wouldn’t sense you or your husband, only the power of the rings. Someone had to physically place it on you, or as close to you as possible.”

“Who?” Kurt asked, scowling. “And when?”

“Maybe I can help figure that out,” Tom Montgomery said. “One of my bond gifts is psychometry. The ability to read the history of an item or person by touching them,” he explained at Kurt and Blaine’s confused looks. “If you’ll allow me to touch the spot on your back, I may be able to tell you who placed it, as well as how and when.”

Kurt usually didn’t like people other than his dad, Blaine, and Carole touching him, but wanted to know if someone had betrayed them. He knew it wasn’t one of his friends, it had to be one of the people the government had assigned to ‘babysit’ them. He nodded at Wes’ dad, and turned around so the older man could touch his back.

There was a moment of silence as Tom focused his powers. “At the airfield, before we left, you went into the bathroom. One of the airfield workers came in. He paused behind you, and dropped the creature on the floor. He wasn’t aware of what he was doing. His mind was not under his own control. He’d been possessed by a Sidhe. Once its task was accomplished, and we left, the Sidhe made the man hang himself.”

The silence that followed that statement had everyone pausing as the ramifications of that statement hit them. Tom stepped back and put his hand down. “We’re safe for the moment, but I suggest we keep an eye on the government’s men. The Sidhe may try to take control of them.”

They all glanced over to the second truck, where their four escorts were setting up for lunch.

…

They finished eating their meal, which consisted mostly of rice, vegetables, and fruit, then Burt, James, Tom, Kurt, and Blaine located the opening to the tunnels. They’d been told that it wasn’t necessary to enter the tunnels very far, just ascertain the condition of the entrances, making sure there was nothing blocking them, and that no cave-ins had occurred. Once they had established that the opening was in good condition, they moved on.

The second part of their journey wasn’t as bad as the first for Kurt, now that the creature had been removed. Quinn had fashioned a cage made of long, thin leaves and they had managed to imprison the creature in it. It was currently locked in one of the trunks that were being used as seats in their transport. 

There was less talking this time, as they were all a little wary after this latest attack, not to mention they were all a little tired from the journey. When they arrived at the second location around dinner time, they were all relieved.

After inspecting the entrance and determining that it, too, was in good condition, Kurt moved back towards the trucks. “Where are we spending the night?” he asked.

“Right here, bud,” Burt replied. When the teenager turned and looked at him with an unhappy expression on his face, he just smiled. “We told you earlier, no more fancy hotels for a while. We’ll be camping out for the next six nights.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me!”

“Relax, Kurt. You won’t be sleeping on the ground. Look, over there, they are setting up cots with mosquito netting,” he pointed where the four men were indeed setting up cots in a large, military style tent. Each cot was surrounded by netting.

Kurt still wasn’t pleased, but he guessed it was better than sleeping on the ground with all the insects and who knew what else. It really was going to be a long week.

Their escorts set up a campfire, bringing out what looked like a large cauldron, in which they prepared Chinese hotpot for dinner. Despite the rustic ingredients, some of which the men had foraged while the broth had simmered, the meal was rather delicious. 

As their guides had been busy preparing the food, Burt, James, Paul, Ji, and Tom had agreed that they would take turns sitting watch through the night while the others slept.

…

Morning broke way too early the next morning for Kurt’s taste, but he dragged himself out of bed and to the makeshift showers that had been set up. The water was cool, but felt good in the already building heat. He would have liked to take his time, but knew he had to save some water for others, so cleaned up quickly and got dressed.

He was sitting on his cot, fixing his hair, when Elliott came in, a frown on his face. “Have you seen Dave? He wasn’t in his cot when I woke up.”

“No, and I didn’t notice if he was here when I went to the showers. He’s not already eating breakfast?”

The other man shook his head. “No one else has seen him either. I hope he didn’t get lost trying to find someplace to use the bathroom or something.”

“I’m sure he’s fine. We’ll get the others and look for him. He can’t have gone far.”

As they exited the tent, however, the man in question came stumbling in from the woods. Or at least the top half of him emerged from the woods. From the waist down, where Dave’s hips and legs should have been, there was a horse’s body covered in a shiny black coat.

Dave Karofsky was a centaur.


	21. A Queen Amongst Us

**A Queen Amongst Us**

The group from Ohio gathered around Dave, Kurt using Glamour to shield them once again from their government-appointed escorts while the jock told them what happened.

“I had the strangest dream,” he said. “I was in a field by a lake, and I just felt the need to run, which isn’t unusual; I often go running in the morning. But this felt different. I felt like I had to run to catch myself?” It came out more as a question than anything else. “So, I started running, and I kept thinking to myself, ‘I need to run faster,’ and then I woke up and found myself about five miles from camp, looking like this!”

Paul was looking at his son in confusion. “I thought he was an Elf?”

“Apparently Dave, like Kurt and Blaine, is a hybrid, or whatever you want to call it,” Burt said. “You might want to check and see if there is some centaur in your DNA.” The two men exchanged a look, and both broke into laughter. Soon, everyone was joining in. Dave returned back to his human form, and there were a few more giggles before Elliott tossed him a pair of sweatpants.

...

They ate breakfast and packed up for the next leg of their trip. It was an eight hour drive through rugged terrain once more, with only a stop for lunch and a couple for restroom breaks. Kurt was stiff and sore when they finally stopped for the night at the third entrance. All he really wanted to do was soak in a hot bath and go to bed, but there were still a few hours of daylight left, and he had a tunnel entrance to inspect.

Kurt, Blaine, Burt, James, and Dave located the entrance, and walked inside about fifteen feet, shining their flashlights around, checking for damage. Everything seemed fine, and they turned to leave, but Dave held Kurt and Blaine back.

“I need to tell you guys something, in private,” he said, his voice low so it wouldn’t carry. 

Kurt glanced at his dad, who was already almost out of the tunnel, and nodded. “We’ll be there in a couple minutes, dad,” he called out. They waited until the two older men were outside the tunnel, before turning back to Dave. “What’s up?”

“I had another dream last night, besides the running. I dreamed about Rowenna, the Elven Queen, and I remember more about her.”

“What did you dream about?” Blaine asked.

“I saw her. She looked familiar, but I didn’t recognize her. In the dream, she was healing a child who got sick from eating something they shouldn’t have. I remember how caring and gentle she was, despite the fact that she was berating the child’s parents for not paying attention to what the kid was eating.”

“Sounds like a real contradiction of character. I think I like her already,” Kurt said.

“There’s more,” Dave said. “All day I’ve had this feeling that she’s close, that if I just open my eyes a little wider, I’d see her.”

Blaine looked thoughtful. “Do you think it’s one of the girls?”

Dave shrugged. “I don’t know. I just know we’re getting close to finding her.”

Kurt wasn’t convinced. “You’d think we’d know if it was one of the girls, wouldn’t you?”

Blaine shook his head. “Not necessarily. The whole point of no one knowing who they are is to keep them safe, but it would make sense if they were someone close to us, to make it easier to find when the time is right.”

Kurt realized that was true, but he still had his doubts. It just seemed way too easy. “Okay, keep your eyes open for anything that might indicate one of the girls is the Elven Queen, but don’t rule out the possibility that it could be someone else.”

They all agreed, and began walking towards the exit, Dave and Blaine talking about centaurs. Kurt was only half listening, still a little worn out from the previous day’s events. None of the three boys noticed the dozen small creatures that crept out of the cracks and shadows, and gathered in the tunnel.

…

He had no idea what time it was. They’d all gone to bed pretty much as soon as the sun had set, weary from the journey. It was still pitch black out, and he had no idea why he was awake. His dad and the other men were all taking turns standing guard again, but he didn’t think they’d sounded an alarm or anything.

He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but had the nagging feeling that something was wrong. He didn’t feel anything dangerous. Just a sense of something not being right. He glanced at the dark haired boy in the cot next to his, but Blaine was still sound asleep. He slipped out of bed, pulled his jeans on over his pajama pants, and slid his feet into his shoes, before making his way out of the tent.

He spotted their government escorts asleep by the fire, but didn’t spot his dad or any of the others who were supposed to be keeping watch. He moved closer to the fire, looking around, that feeling that something wasn’t quite as it should be still filling him, although he still didn’t feel anything dangerous or malicious.

The sound of someone swearing softly nearby caught his attention, and he followed it to where the trucks were parked. Or where what was left of the trucks were parked. The smaller truck that carried their supplies was now completely disassembled, the pieces scattered about. The larger truck Kurt was really starting to hate was about half disassembled.

He saw Tom Montgomery chasing something he couldn’t see away from the area. He was about to call out to the other man, when another sound caught his attention from under the larger truck, and he bent down to see what it was. Two huge, shiny gold eyes looked back at him. For a moment, he was so startled, he didn’t really notice the rest of the creature at first. Once he did, the only thing he could think was that [Dobby the House Elf and Yoda had a baby](https://images.app.goo.gl/Vo3CxQ1E1AuEYAVN9), and it was staring back at him from under the truck.

The creature blinked, and then made a chittering noise before taking off. Kurt stood up straight and watched it go, just as Tom was making his way back to the clearing. “What were those things?” Kurt asked.

Tom was startled, not realizing he was there. “Oh, Kurt. Didn’t know you were awake. Those were gremlins. Mostly harmless, but very curious, always want to know how things work, and like taking them apart.” He frowned at the pieces of dissected truck. “I have no idea how we are going to put these back together before morning!”

Kurt glanced around. “I think I can help. Stand back…” He closed his eyes and concentrated on the vehicles, using his power over any machine to reassemble the conveyances quickly, from the wheels up. He may have also tweaked the engines and made the interior of the larger truck a bit more comfortable, as well as giving it a smoother ride. It took less than five minutes to repair both vehicles.

“Impressive,” Tom said. “I assume that was one of your bond wishes?”

Kurt nodded. “Yeah. We both sort of just stumbled into our wishes. Of course, we didn’t realize at the time we were actually making wishes that would come true.”

“Is it true you made wishes for each other, and that your stones are mixed?”

Again Kurt nodded. “Yeah. Blaine wished for me to be able to turn into any animal to protect myself, and I wished he could convince people not to hurt him, which I guess translated into him being able to persuade people to do anything he wants them to, like forget they saw something they shouldn’t. Apparently no one told my dad and stepmother that they couldn’t make wishes for each other, either, cause they did, too. 

“Actually it’s kind of sweet, they both made the exact same wish at the exact same moment. He wished for her to be the world’s greatest mom, and she wished for him to be the world’s greatest dad, which he already was, but now I guess it’s official.”

Tom laughed. “Your dad is something special, for sure. He really knows his stuff when it comes to a lot of subjects, and he’s fiercely loyal.” At Kurt’s inquisitive look, Tom blushed slightly. “I picked some things up from him when we shook hands the first time.”

Kurt smiled and nodded. “So, what are your other gifts?”

Tom shrugged. “I have perfect recall, and I can locate water. Mei Lin has the gift of Glamour, the ability to summon weapons, and to know the weather a day in advance.”

They walked back to the fire, where their escorts were still sleeping. “You should go back to sleep,” Tom urged, but Kurt just shook his head. 

“I’m awake now, and it’s later than I thought it was. Dawn is less than an hour away. I think I’ll take my shower and get dressed.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” He returned to the tent to gather his clothes and shower gear, and was about to head back out when he noticed that there was another empty cot nearby. Someone else must be up, but he wasn’t sure who.

He made his way to the shower and quickly washed up. The cool water felt good, and woke him up even more. He toweled off and dressed quickly, and was halfway back to the tent when something caught his attention.

At first he thought it was a horse, and then thought maybe Dave was out in his centaur form again. But then the creature turned, and Kurt saw the head, which resembled a cross between Blaine’s dragon head and a wolf. From the center of its forehead protruded a single horn, like a unicorn. 

The creature spotted Kurt, and walked slowly towards him. As it did, Kurt noticed that the creature, whatever it was, moved its feet in a way that left every single blade of grass untouched. It stopped a few feet away and simply studied the pale boy for a moment, before dipping its head in what Kurt could only describe as a polite bow.

“It’s a [Qilin](https://unicornyard.com/chinese-unicorn-the-qilin/),” an awed voice said from a few paces behind Kurt. The word sounded familiar.

“You mentioned that name once before,” he said, glancing over his shoulder at Dave.

“Yes, when we talked about the Phoenix and dragons. Like the Pixiu, the Qilin is one of the guardians of the gate of Heaven.”

The being glanced at Dave, and then moved beyond the young men towards the tent. Just before it entered, it shimmered, and changed form, revealing a sleepwalking Trent.

…

It took a while for Kurt and Dave to convince Trent of what they had seen. The young Warbler swore that he had never walked in his sleep before, and had been dreaming about something completely different.

“What did you dream about?” Artie asked.

Trent blushed as he mumbled his reply. “Butterflies.” 

While everyone else was confused as to why that would make the boy blush, Artie seemed to understand, and grinned at the other boy. 

Eventually, they did manage to convince him of what had happened, and he was able to transform once again. After he’d returned to human form, Dave commented, “it makes sense that you’d be the Qilin. You’re vegan, and legend says that the Qilin never ate flesh from any animal.”

Trent considered that for a moment, and then shrugged. “Even as a little kid, I refused to eat it. The doctors told my parents I had an enzyme issue that made it impossible for me to digest any kind of meat.”

“So, you didn’t choose to be vegan?” Rachel asked, sounding disappointed.

...

The third day of travel was a little more comfortable, and Kurt decided he was grateful to those gremlins for disassembling the trucks so he could repair them. Why hadn’t he thought to do that before?

The night passed uneventfully, and there were no new transformations by the time they set out for the fourth tunnel entrance, which they reached at lunch time. This time they were close to a small village, and were allowed to eat at the small market, before inspecting the tunnel and moving on. 

They only had three tunnel entrances left, and two and a half days of traveling across China. Kurt was a little disappointed that they really wouldn’t get to see any of the places he’d like to see, such as the panda research station, or Hong Kong Harbor, or be able to experience any of the fancy dining options in Beijing and other cities. But maybe they could come back again, once they saved the world…

...

The fifth tunnel entrance had taken another day and a half to reach, and the sixth was only a little over an hour from that. Both were in good condition, and Kurt and Blaine were glad this portion of the trip was nearly over. They would reach the last entrance around lunch time the next day, and then they would be dropped off at a nice hotel that was owned by another Society member, so that they could at least spend their last night in China in relative comfort.

As they made their way back to where the others were setting up camp, Kurt and Blaine noticed Sam’s little sister throwing up beside a rock, as Santana held her hair back. It had been extremely hot after lunch, and the girl had started feeling ill shortly before they’d arrived at their current location. Kurt recalled how Dave seemed to be studying Santana in the truck as she had comforted the younger girl, wetting a T-shirt Mike had loaned her, and wiping Stacey’s face and the back of her neck to try and cool her down.

Dave was still watching the raven-haired girl as she continued to care for the little girl. Stacey had finished throwing up, and Santana was washing her face again. The Latina glanced around, searching for something. She seemed to find what she was looking for, picking a few leaves from one plant, and a handful of berries from another. She used two rocks to mash the items together into a paste, which she smeared into some paper towels Brittany had found for her, and folded them over. After pouring some more water over the paper towels, she placed it over the back of Stacey’s neck. The girl seemed to feel a lot better within minutes.

As Kurt and Blaine watched, Dave walked over to Santana and whispered something in her ear. Everyone in the camp stopped and turned at the startled cry from the dark-haired beauty, and rushed forward to see what was going on. Gold and silver sparkles had exploded around her, and her form shimmered and shifted. 

When the sparkles had faded out, they could see that a pair of beautiful, [Chinese Moon Moth](https://images.app.goo.gl/ujKV6pheyN6Ej6BRA) wings had sprung from her back, and her skin had taken on a more golden tone to it. Her hair seemed even longer than usual, and was straighter, and shined like polished ebony in the bright sun. It was dotted here and there with clusters of fall leaves. They could see her large, pointed ears peeking out from it’s length, and a pair of small deer antlers protruded from the top of her head.

“What happened?” Carole asked.

Dave looked sheepish. “I called her Rowenna, the Elven Queen.”

There was a stunned silence. 

“Santana is one of the Queens?” Rachel asked.

“Apparently,” Kurt said. “I guess you were right and I was wrong, Dave. How did you figure it out?”

The jock shrugged. “The way she was taking care of Stacey, it was just so familiar. And then when I saw her use the aloe and Goji berries to help cool her down faster, I remembered Rowenna doing the same thing before.”

“Your wings are so soft, Tana!” Brittany said in awe, rubbing her hand over the delicate appendages. “I wish I had wings! Too bad I’ll forget to wish for them when we get our rings.”

Santana was looking at herself in the mirror Carole had provided for her. “Please tell me I’m not going to be sporting these antlers permanently! The rest I can deal with, but the antlers have got to go!” Almost as soon as she’d spoken the words, she returned to her human form. Brittany frowned in disappointment.

“Well, now that we’ve found one of the Queens, it shouldn’t be too hard to figure out who the other two are!” Pam exclaimed excitedly. “You said that Brittany told you how to find them in your dreams.”

“‘Autumn shall fall before Summer, while Spring sings a song of hope,’” Kurt quoted, the memory surfacing at the prompt. “But what does it mean?”

Jeff frowned. One of his wishes had been to be able to solve even the most complex of puzzles, and this was definitely a puzzle. “It’s possible that Autumn falling before Summer could just be the fact that you discovered The Queen of Autumn before finding Summer. I’m not sure what the part about Spring singing about hope is about, though.”

Blaine had a thoughtful expression on his face as a memory tried to worm its way into his mind, but the sound of male voices speaking excitedly in Chinese distracted him, and Maggie and Mei Lin exchanged a look. 

“The drivers saw Santana transform,” Maggie said softly, so not to be overheard. “They are debating on whether to contact their superiors for instructions, or if they should just take us all captive and turn us over to the government for a reward.”

The adults all exchanged a worried look, but Grandpa Chang and Lord Tubbington didn’t seem upset. “I believe young Mr. Anderson will be able to persuade them to forget what they have seen,” the cat said. 

Grandpa Chang nodded. “With some assistance from Ms. Cohen-Chang and Mr. Abrams.”

It took the better part of thirty minutes for the three teens to make the four men forget everything. Up to that point, they had managed not to let their government escorts see anything out of the ordinary that had happened over the past several days, but their guards had been down as the end of their journey drew closer. They would have to be more careful for the next twenty some hours until they were safely on their own once more.

…

Luck was with them once more the following morning, as their guides were still asleep while another member of their group found themselves transforming. Blaine had gotten up to use the bathroom when he spotted Wes’ dad coaxing something out of the scarce brush in the area. At first, Blaine thought the creature was a lion, but it was twice as big as any lion he’d ever seen, and this one had wings!

“I always knew he would inherit my family’s heritage,” Mei Lin said, moving up beside Blaine.

“[Pixiu](https://images.app.goo.gl/1BRfchi7nTFj74Xq8),” Blaine said, remembering Grandpa Chang telling him about Wes’ ancestor.

“Yes,” Wes’ mother acknowledged. “When I was a little girl, I always wanted to be able to transform into the creature, and sometimes I could feel it inside me, but I never changed. When Wes was born, I knew he would be the one.”

Despite looking like a ferocious monster, the Pixiu seemed to be very shy, but Tom finally managed to coax him closer to the other two. Mei Lin smiled proudly at her son. “You look so handsome!”

“Woah! Is that Wes?” David asked, joining them. The dark-skinned boy looked awed by the giant lion looking at him. The creature moved closer and nuzzled his cheek.

“Yes,” Mei Lin said, studying the darker boy. “Looks like the two of you have a lot to talk about. And not just about this new development, but also about your relationship as well.” Wes resumed his usual form then, and glared at his mother, but she just patted his cheek. “Oh, don’t look at me like that, darling. I’ve known you were in love with David since the first time you introduced us.”

“Mom!”

“Wes?” David said, confused. “Is that true?”

“And I think that’s my cue to go back to bed,” Blaine said, completely forgetting that he still needed to pee.


	22. Your Wish is My Command

**Your Wish is My Command**

  
  
“Oh, damn, that feels good!” Kurt moaned, leaning back in the hot bath, filled with lemon and lavender scented bubbles. They’d reached the last tunnel entrance a couple hours after lunch, and after inspecting it and signing the papers, it had been another three hour drive to Gansu, and the hotel they were spending the night at. Blaine laughed from the doorway, and Kurt gave him a withering look. “What?”

The curly-haired boy just smiled and moved to lean on the edge of the sink. “You just look so...decadent in that tub.”

Kurt relaxed again. “Well, those cold showers all week might have staved off the heat, but they did nothing for my stiff muscles.”

“Poor baby,” Blaine said, smirking as he moved around behind the back of the tub and knelt down, reaching out to massage the paler boy’s shoulders. “Is this better?”

Kurt couldn’t stifle another moan as Blaine’s deft fingers worked the knots out of his neck and shoulders. “You are amazing, you know that?”

Blaine let out another soft laugh. “I think you might be a little biased, but thank you.” He continued to massage the pale flesh for several minutes. “I still can’t get over the fact that Santana is one of the Seelie Queens.”

Kurt frowned. They really hadn’t had much chance to talk to Santana and Dave about it the night before because of their guides, nor could they talk much during the journey that day, as there had been a monsoon storm, and the noise of the rain on the tarp roof of the truck had made talking difficult. Once they’d reached the hotel, everyone had just wanted to get to their rooms and take real showers or baths (both, in Kurt’s case,) and change into more presentable clothes before dinner. Kurt had opted to order room service, and Blaine had agreed. After being crammed into the military transport truck for seven days, they wanted some privacy. Granted, the truck was designed to carry fifty troops, and there were just over thirty of them, counting the animals, but it had still felt claustrophobic after a while.

“I can’t believe it myself,” Kurt admitted. “Have you remembered anything else about the Pixie Queen?”

“Actually, yes. We were cousins, and I remember that she was kind and caring, but she could also be a real bitch if you crossed her.”

“Was she actually a mother?” Kurt asked. “Or was that misleading, like the crone thing with Santana? Or Rowenna, apparently.”

Blaine concentrated on working out a particularly tight knot in Kurt’s right shoulder. “I’m not sure. I think she might have been. I remember a young girl with huge hazel eyes and blonde hair that used to skip around all the time.” 

Kurt thought the description sounded familiar, but couldn’t think why. “You’ve still remembered more than me. The only other thing I remember is that Nireailema was my sister. I think we might have been twins, and I was older by a minute. She hated that.”

“Hey, at least you remembered something. Don’t be too hard on yourself.” He nudged Kurt a little, pushing him forward so he could work down his back. The pale boy bent his knees up and rested his forehead on them as Blaine continued massaging the kinks out. He reached the area where the creature had attached itself days ago, and leaned forward to kiss the spot, causing the other boy to shiver. “Does it hurt?”

Kurt shook his head. “It feels weird, though. When it was attached to me, I couldn’t feel it at all, but now that it’s gone, I sometimes think I can feel it, and it makes it itchy.”

Blaine kissed it again, and then leaned up and kissed the base of Kurt’s skull, skimming his lips around the right side, trailing kisses along his jaw. The glasz-eyed boy sighed and leaned back into him, turning his head up and to the left, offering the expanse of his throat to the other boy. Blaine took full advantage of the offering, knowing how sensitive the auburn haired boy’s neck was. 

“I know a better way to help you relax,” the dark haired boy murmured between kisses and licks. “Do you trust me?”

“Always,” Kurt replied, already pliant in the other boy’s hands.

 _“Are you sure? It’s something we’ve never done before. I don’t want to push you out of your comfort zone.”_ Blaine’s voice in his mind seemed even more intimate, and Kurt shivered again.

 _“I’ll tell you to stop if it makes me uncomfortable,”_ he replied.

Blaine smiled, and pulled the stopper out of the tub. He stood and picked up a towel, holding it open for Kurt to step into. He then picked the paler boy up and carried him to the bed, where he laid him out among the numerous pillows. Laying beside him, Blaine leaned down and captured Kurt’s lips in a fiery kiss, hungry for the taller boy’s taste after not being able to do more than hold hands and share light caresses for days.

“I missed this,” he heard Kurt murmur when they parted for air. Blaine smiled and kissed his throat some more.

“Me, too.” He found the pulse beating rapidly in the pale neck, and let his tongue trace over it a few times before moving a little lower to lightly bite the juncture of Kurt’s shoulder, soothing the sting with more licks. 

When he moved lower and began to push the towel down, though, he felt Kurt’s hesitation through their mental bond. He knew if he asked, Kurt would say he was fine, but Blaine didn’t want to do anything that might make the other boy uncomfortable in any way, so decided to change tactics. He moved back on his knees, until he was kneeling by Kurt’s feet.

“Even your toes are beautiful!” he exclaimed, lifting Kurt’s left foot to inspect it. He placed a kiss on the tip of the big toe, and nibbled on the arch. Kurt giggled and writhed. 

“That tickles!” the pale boy said, trying to pull his foot away, but Blaine wouldn’t let go. He placed another kiss on the inside of Kurt’s ankle, then leaned forward to kiss his way up the right calf, as the other boy began to moan and thrash. He licked the back of his right knee, then moved back to the left leg, finding the artery there and teasing it with his tongue as he moved higher.

“Blaine!” Kurt panted out, so aroused, he forgot every other word he’d ever known. When the dark-haired boy reached his towel-covered groin, he skipped over the area and placed kisses on the pale hip, letting his hand trail up the inside of his right thigh, slowly and gently pushing the towel higher. Kurt was keening and mewling with need as Blaine traced a single finger up the vein on the underside of the pale man’s scrotum.

He pushed the towel higher still, revealing the long, thick, beautiful cock. Blaine knew that if Kurt wasn’t so aroused right now, he’d be blushing as Blaine stared at the treasure before him. He licked his lips, anticipating the feel of it in his mouth. He kissed the stretch of skin at it’s base, and dragged his tongue up to the tip, swirling his tongue around the head, causing Kurt’s hips to thrust off the mattress in need.

He wrapped one hand around the base, stroking its familiar weight a few times, before taking the tip into his mouth. Kurt uttered a string of words that were almost incoherent, other than Blaine’s name as he took more of the length into his mouth.

 _“Put your hands up over your head and hold on to the headboard,”_ he instructed mentally, working his mouth up and down slowly. Kurt did as instructed, making the long, lithe body stretch, the muscles in the pale chest and stomach becoming more defined as Blaine pulled the towel off and looked up the length of him. The sight made the curly-haired boy suck harder as he realized just how perfect his husband was.

He couldn’t help reaching down and palming himself through his pajama bottoms with the hand that wasn’t cupping Kurt’s magnificent cock. He worked himself in rhythm with his movements on the thick shaft, the sounds coming from Kurt’s mouth driving him closer and closer to his own release.

He felt Kurt’s cock twitch in his mouth, and knew the boy was about to come, but didn’t pull away, not even when the pale man’s body arched up off the bed, his feet digging into the bed as the orgasm tore through him. Blaine swallowed as much as he could as his own release made his muscles go rigid.

It took several minutes for them both to recover from the bliss. Blaine was certain he’d lost consciousness briefly, because when he blinked his eyes open again, his cheek was resting on the inside of Kurt’s thigh, and the beautiful, spent cock was right there in his line of vision.

“I don’t think I can move ever again,” Kurt purred contently.

“I don’t think I ever want to move again,” Blaine responded. “The view is absolutely gorgeous.”

Eventually they did move to clean up, and put on clothes, or in Blaine’s case, change his pajama pants and underwear. They ordered dinner from the room service menu, and spent the rest of the evening just cuddling.

…

After breakfast the next morning, they said goodbye to Wes’ parents, and departed for the next part of their trip, which had layovers in Chengdu (Kurt was so disappointed to be so close to the panda research base and still not have time to visit,) Tibet, and Jaipur, India, before landing in Abu Dhabi, part of the United Arab Emirates. They’d finally had time to talk with Dave and Santana during the long flights, but they hadn’t really learned anything new from either of them.

It was near dinner time when they arrived in Abu Dhabi, and after checking into their hotel, decided to try some local street food after they were enticed by the delicious aromas from a nearby night market. It was located in an older area of town, and the architecture was something out of _A Hundred and One Arabian Nights._

Tina and Mike were in their own little world as they wandered the stalls, holding hands and smiling at each other. “This reminds me so much of that scene in _Aladdin,_ ” Tina murmured. “The one where the princess is wandering the streets in disguise.”

Mike smiled at her indulgently. “Well, you are my princess.”

She smiled and kissed him on the chin as they moved on to the next stall. “Oh! Look! It’s beautiful!” She said, picking up a small [jeweled bottle](https://images.app.goo.gl/SGARo51fRPnVtMf6A). The small, rose pattern carved pieces of green rock that added texture to the glass looked exactly like the variscite stones in Mike’s ring, accented with clear quartz, and some smaller, darker green crystals. “And look, it can be worn as a necklace!”

Mike was eyeing the bottle with a confused expression on his face. It seemed very familiar to him, for some reason. He shook off the feeling, and just smiled at her. “You should buy it. I have a feeling it was meant to belong to you.”

Tina’s smile grew at the words, and she began bargaining with the seller over the price. The others caught up with them just as the purchase was finalized, and Tina draped her new accessory over her neck, one hand absently toying with the green gems.

“So, what is the property you guys are supposed to inspect tomorrow?” Thad asked as the group continued to browse the marketplace.

“It’s a museum,” Blaine said. “Although technically it’s only one wing in the museum that The Society leases. The rest of the museum belongs to a private collector.”

“Why lease a wing in a museum?” Mercedes asked as she examined a green silk dress that looked like it might be just her size.

“According to The Society records,” Kurt said, picking up the dress and holding it against her, to judge if it was suitable for her darker skin, “They leased the wing so they could hide a valuable object amongst other relics.”

“What kind of object?” Sam asked, smiling and nodding in approval at the way the dress would look on her.

Kurt smiled and handed the dress over to the merchant to wrap up. “Well, according to the records, it was a bottle that was said to have at one time been home to a genie.”

“But, the bottle disappeared about seventeen years ago,” Blaine added. “There was no sign of theft, no proof of anyone breaking into the museum. The guard said that the bottle was there when he did his routine walk through, but that when he passed the display a short time later on his way to take a break, it was gone.”

“So why does The Society continue to lease the wing if the bottle is no longer there?” Thad asked.

“Apparently it is a very small museum, and the revenue from The Society leasing the wing is the only thing keeping the museum open,” James explained. “There are other rare and valuable artifacts on display there, and Ailis decided they were worth the cost.”

Mike and Tina had only been half listening to the others talk, still more wrapped up in each other than anything else. While the rest of the group had stopped to browse, the young couple continued further on, turning down a side alley that looked like it could have been drawn by one of the Disney artists for _Aladdin_. 

“It’s so magical here,” Tina said dreamily, her thumb rubbing over the bottle pendant. “I just wish we had a magic carpet, like in the movie.”

“Your wish is my command.” The words had left Mike’s mouth before he even registered them, and he was surprised when his arms seemed to move of their own volition, almost dancing in the air as he wove a complex pattern with his hands. Out of nowhere, a carpet took shape, hovering a couple feet off the ground in front of them. It was a deep, sapphire blue, with patterns woven through it in gold thread.

They both stared at it for a moment in shock. “Um, Mike?” Tina asked hesitantly, turning to face her boyfriend. Her eyes went wide in shock for the second time when she saw him. His chest was bare, only partially covered by a green, loose fitting vest, which really accentuated his magnificent abs. He wore loose fitting gold parachute pants. Or perhaps a better description would be genie pants, Tina thought. He’d also grown a mustache and goatee in seconds.

Mike was looking at himself, running his hands over the vest and pants. “This just seems kind of cliche,” he remarked.

“Well, I guess we found the bottle,” Kurt said, as he, Blaine, Rachel, and Finn caught up with them. “Everyone else headed back to the hotel. We told them we’d let you know.”

Rachel was staring between Mike and the magic carpet in awe, but for once in her life, didn’t say anything, not even when the Asian boy reached out and picked the carpet up and began to fold it. Each time he folded it over, it seemed to shrink, until it was small enough to fit in his pocket. As he tucked it away, he resumed his usual form. 

Rachel seemed to be lost in thought as they began walking back to their hotel, so didn’t notice at first when Kurt and Blaine both stopped and looked at each other, before going on the defensive. They were in a deserted alley between a construction site and an old department store, about two blocks from the hotel.

“Tina, now would be a good time to summon up some of your throwing stars,” Kurt said, grabbing two pieces of lumber from the construction site and some material that was laying in a trash heap, fashioning two torches. “You and Mike take the ones coming up from behind us. Blaine and I will handle the ones coming from up the road. Finn, Rachel, neither of you have any magic, so stay between us, and use these torches to destroy whatever comes near you!” He handed his stepbrother and Rachel each one of the torches, which he’d lit using the power of the Phoenix.

“What are we facing?” Mike asked, looking for something to use as a weapon.

“Vetala,” Blaine replied. “Remember, they flee when you burn the bodies they are possessing, but you can’t kill what is already dead! Just wound them and knock them towards Kurt, or Finn and Rachel.”

Instead of dead crows, the vetala came at them in the form of dozens of dead rats this time. Seeing this, Tina decided to forego the throwing stars, and took on her fox form, wading into the small, writhing bodies and using her large paws to swipe at the creatures, while Mike picked up a broken mannequin and used it to bash the creatures and send them flying towards the flames.

Blaine was using his Spiderman reflexes and a two-by-four to redirect any of the creatures that might have been misdirected in the fray back towards Kurt, who was shooting fireballs out of his hands at the attacking rats.

 _“I didn’t know you could control fire when you weren’t in your Phoenix form,”_ Blaine sent mentally.

 _“Neither did I,”_ Kurt replied. _“But I remembered Brittany said something about me being able to control fire, and I didn’t really think about it until I was lighting the torches just a couple minutes ago.”_

Blaine nodded, swinging his makeshift bat and sending a rat up into the air towards Kurt, who shot it out of the sky with one of his flaming projectiles.

Finn and Rachel were swinging their torches at the creatures that were tossed their way. Rachel cringed every time she set one of the possessed rats ablaze. “They’re already dead, Rach!” Finn assured her. “They can’t feel anything.”

“I know, but the stench is horrendous!” she said, shoving her torch at another cluster of the poor creatures, and almost gagging at the smell.

The battle was short, the vetala no match for the teens. The last stragglers disappeared into the sewers. Tina resumed her human form, and they regrouped to assess the situation and make sure everyone was alright. “We should get back to the hotel and make sure everyone there is alright,” Mike said.

“They’re fine,” Blaine said. “I just spoke with Artie telepathically. He sensed we were under attack, and was monitoring us during the fight, but we should definitely get back to the hotel.”

The rest of the group from Ohio was waiting for them in the first floor conference room when they arrived, and they gave a brief rundown of the events of the past hour or so.

“So, Mike is a genie?” Mercedes asked.

“I think the proper term is a Djinn,” Blaine answered.

“Does that mean he can grant wishes?” Rachel asked.

“Yes and no,” Grandpa Chang answered. “As long as Tina has the bottle, and protects it, he will grant her, and only her, a specific number of wishes. The number differs depending on the magic that binds the Djinn to his or her bottle.”

“How do I know how many wishes I can make?” Tina asked, looking at the bottle on the chain around her neck. “I kind of accidentally used one already.”

Mike frowned and reached out to touch the carved pieces of green gemstone. “One for every variscite rose represented here,” he said, the knowledge coming to him from some recess of his memories. They looked at the bottle. There were a dozen green roses framing it.

“Eleven more wishes,” Tina said. “What happens when I use them all?”

Grandpa Chang shrugged. “As long as you possess the bottle, nothing happens. If someone else should claim it, however, then he would be bound to the new owner of the bottle until they use up their wishes.”

“Well, then I am never letting this bottle out of my sight!” Tina said, kissing Mike’s cheek.

They were about to break for the night and go back to their rooms when Rachel called out. “Wait!” They all turned and looked at her expectantly. “After talking with Wes’ parents last week, as well as Lizel and Ji, and Pam and James, and giving it a lot of thought, I am finally ready to make my wish!”

“Wait, you haven’t used your wish yet?” Artie said.

Rachel shook her head. “I wanted my wish to really count, to do the most good for the most people. And what I’ve learned is that the way to keep as many people safe as possible is to have as many bonded pairs as we can get before the final battle with The Shadow Queen. So, I guess my wish is...well, I’m not exactly sure how to word this, but I wish that every pair here who has the potential to be ring bearers get their rings now, to keep us all safe!”

Lord Tubbington was shaking his head. “As admirable as that wish is, Ms. Berry, only the Lords of Dunaire can decide who and when the rings shall-” the cat was cut off by the sound of several metallic items clinking together, and Kurt’s startled ‘oomph” as half a dozen or so green velvet bags materialized in his hands.

“As usual, Tubbington,” Grandpa Chang said, “you rely too much on logic and proportion, and forget that when it comes to Danu, and magic, there are very few laws written in stone.”

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look, not exactly sure what to do with the rings that had just appeared, but the decision was taken from them when the pouches disappeared once again, only to reappear a moment later in front of seven startled couples. Santana and Brittany, Wes and David, Trent and Artie, Sam and Mercedes, Thad and Quinn, Paul and Maggie, and Peaches and Teddy all looked at the small green bags in surprise.

“What does this mean?” Santana said, unable to hide the trace of fear in her voice, refusing to touch the pouch.

“It means, we all know you love Brittany, and that she loves you,” Kurt said. “And while you don’t want to be labeled, you shouldn’t be afraid to be who you are, and allow yourself to be loved.”

The raven haired girl frowned, but reached for the bag, and after a moment to gather her courage, opened it.

Wes and David were exchanging a look that spoke volumes as they both finally admitted to themselves and each other what they had been feeling for years. Wes opened the bag and let the two plain platinum bands cascade into his hand. After only a moment’s hesitation, he offered them to David, who selected one, and slipped it on Wes’ finger. Wes did the same with the second ring on David’s.

Paul was studying the rings in his hand, and then turned to look at Maggie. “When we first met, I knew you were someone special, but I was married to someone else at the time, and you had just met your Henry. It seems as if fate has given us a second chance.” He offered her one of the rings. She smiled and accepted it.

“I guess this kind of confirms what I’ve been feeling for the last couple of weeks,” Artie said, as Trent slipped the ring onto his finger. The Warbler smiled and kissed his cheek.

Thad was smiling as he placed a ring onto Quinn’s finger, and she smiled back. “My perfect shining knight,” she murmured.

Stacey and Stevie cheered as Sam exchanged rings with Mercedes. “Look!” Stacey exclaimed, “even Peaches and Teddy got rings!”

The young tabby cat looked shy (as much as a cat could look shy, anyway.) “Teddy always makes me feel safe and warm.”

“Peaches is so pretty,” the dog added, “and she laughs at my jokes!”

“But how are they supposed to put the rings on?” Stevie asked, picking up the pouch and opening it. When he tipped the bag up and poured the rings out, though, his question was answered. The two bands expanded and grew, until they were large enough to slip over the animals’ heads. He and his sister helped the animals to put them on.

“Well,” Kurt said, looking around. “I think we should all return to our rooms and let everyone think about their wishes. I recommend you all leave at least one window open when you do, so as not to have to pay for the repair of any broken property.”

As they all filed out, Kurt saw Finn lean down and whisper something to Rachel. He had known the girl was expecting to have received rings for herself and his stepbrother, but something inside Kurt had always known it wasn’t meant to be. Not that Finn and Rachel didn’t love each other, that was far from the truth. They cared for each other very much. But something kept telling Kurt ‘not yet.’ Perhaps one or the other of them wasn’t ready for the responsibilities that came with the rings. Or maybe there was some other reason, he didn’t know.

Perhaps one day, though.


	23. Of Princes and Queens

**Of Princes and Queens**

Kurt and Blaine sat at a small, outdoor cafe the next day, waiting for their lunch, and people watching as they talked about what had happened at breakfast that morning. As the newly bonded pairs had trickled into the conference room for the buffet, they had shown the two boys their rings and told them about their wishes.

“I still can’t believe Brittany wished to be able to turn into a unicorn,” Blaine said, grinning at the memory of the girls showing their rings. While the rings had been simple platinum bands when they had put them on, Santana’s now sported three bright orange carnelians, and Brit’s had three citrines.

Kurt smiled indulgently at the reminder. “And the ability to to turn into a rainbow to travel isn’t as unusual? But then again, that is just so Brittany. Although, her wish to be able to make plants and flowers grow is actually very practical. And Santana’s ability to know who is an ally and who is an enemy will definitely come in handy if we encounter any more people possessed by Sidhe.”

“What were her other two wishes? I was distracted by Wes and David showing me their rings,” Blaine said, smiling politely at the older woman who brought them their food.

“To be immune to injuries, and strong in a fight. What were Wes and David’s wishes?” He had admired the malachites in Wes’ ring, and the tourmalines in David’s.

“David wished to be able to process information faster than a computer, to be able to turn himself and others invisible, and to be proficient in every form of martial arts. Wes also wished for that last one, too, and also to always be able to find his way wherever he needs to be, and to be able to walk through walls or turn hard as diamond as needed.”

“That could come in handy,” Kurt said, taking a bite of his Shish Tawook. The simple chicken kebab was rich with flavor from the herbs and flames. “Didn’t Thad wish to Fly?” he asked after he swallowed.

“Yeah,” Blaine nodded, but waited to swallow his bite of lamb before elaborating. “Yes, and the ability to withstand injuries. He also wished to be able to turn himself into a shield to protect people.”

“He and Quinn compliment each other so perfectly,” Kurt observed. “I only wish I had thought to introduce those two sooner. And her wishes were so practical, too. To always know where help is needed, to travel between two points in minutes, no matter the distance, and to be able to calm and soothe people. Those all are just so her. And the fact that their gems are pink and blue diamonds, respectively is just so obvious.”

They ate in silence for a moment, before another thought came to Kurt. “You know whose wishes were probably the most unusual, but still so obvious? Sam’s. Of course he’d wish to be able to mimic any voice or sound. And since he already used his coin wish to be able to be in more than one place at a time, it also makes sense that he’d wish to be ‘whoever or whatever is needed in any situation,’” he quoted the blonde boy. “And with his need to protect people, it makes sense that he’d want to heal them as well.”

Blaine nodded. “What about Mercedes’ wishes? Her momma bear was both terrifying and adorable.”

Kurt smiled at the memory of his best friend showing off her new ability to turn into various ferocious animals that morning, after she and Sam had shown them the Lapis Lazuli and ebony gemstones in their rings. She’d also wished for the ability to withstand injury, which seemed to be a common wish among their friends, and the ability to be strong enough, mentally as well as physically, to deal with any situation.

“Artie’s wish to take on other people’s injuries really makes sense, too,” Blaine observed. “He wouldn’t want others to be paralyzed, even temporarily by pain. And the ability to slow time for short periods? Genius! I wish I had thought of that when we were making our wishes.”

Kurt grinned, remembering the aquamarines in Artie’s rings, and the turquoise in Trent's. “He also wished to summon a flaming Bo staff as needed. Always practical in a fight. But maybe you can explain to me what Trent’s deal with fire is?”

Blaine frowned. “He was in a house fire when he was seven. A neighbor kid had been playing with matches and caught the bushes outside Trent’s room on fire, and the flames spread to the house. Trent got out, but he’s had a little bit of a phobia about fire ever since. His wishes to be impervious to fire, and the ability to control it, are his way of conquering that fear, I think. I have no idea where the wish to be able to turn into a bird of prey comes from, though.”

“I wonder what Paul and Maggie wished for?” They hadn’t gotten a chance to talk to the older couple, as they’d had to leave to inspect the museum, but Kurt had noticed the chalcedony stones in Paul’s ring, and the amethysts in Maggie’s. They hadn’t seen Peaches or Teddy at all.

They’d finished their lunch, and were enjoying a selection of fruits and pastries for dessert, when someone called out. 

“Kurt Hummel!” Kurt turned at the sound of his name, looking for who had said it. The young woman who approached them looked familiar, but it took him a moment to place where he’d seen them before.

“Unique?” he inquired, and the girl smiled at him.

“Yes! I’m so glad I finally get to meet you as me! What are you doing here?”

Kurt offered the teen a seat before answering. “We inherited some property from my great grandmother, and part of the terms required us to inspect each of the properties and sign the deeds and leases over to our name. That’s why we were in Tokyo, too. This is Blaine, by the way.”

“Blaine Anderson! Lead soloist of the Warblers!” the dark girl exclaimed, looking at the other boy for the first time. “Unique Adams, at your service, darling!” She offered him her hand.

“Pleased to meet you,” he said, taking the offered hand. “How do you know who I am?”

“Unique is a fan of the show choir blogs, apparently,” Kurt offered. “She saw New Directions perform at Nationals in New York, and Mercedes and I met her in Tokyo, but she was still Wade then.” He turned to smile at the girl. “I’m glad to see you as your true self, but I have to wonder what you are doing here? It’s quite the coincidence that we should run into each other again.”

“Oh, well, my dad is a diplomat, so he travels a lot, and since it’s summer vacation in the US, mom and I are traveling with him. Last week we were in Istanbul, and tomorrow we fly to Spain.”

“We leave for Egypt this evening,” Blaine said. “I wonder if we’ll cross paths again?”

  
“It’s possible. I’m not sure where we’re going after Spain.” She smiled at Blaine before turning back to the glasz eyed boy. “I’m so glad I ran into you again, Kurt! I wanted to thank you for giving me the courage to stand up to my parents! I told them that if they truly loved me, they wouldn’t try and hide who I really am. My mom cried and said it wasn’t that they were ashamed of me, but that they were afraid for me. I told her I was a big girl, and that I could protect myself. They agreed to let me be me, and so far, no one has even batted an eyelash!”

“I’m happy for you, Unique, although I think Wade was just as strong as you are. I’m glad you stood up for yourself.” He hugged the younger girl.

“Well, I need to go, I just popped out to buy a dress for the state dinner dad is taking us to in Madrid. Great seeing you, Kurt, Blaine. And thank you again for your encouragement!”

“I wish you all the happiness, Unique!” Blaine said, and Kurt knew he’d used another coin wish for the girl, and he smiled. Unique seemed like a special person, and she deserved to be happy.

…

They were almost back to their hotel when they spotted another familiar face. Kurt wasn’t overly surprised, he’d been expecting her. “Coach Sylvester, you’re late. The battle was last night.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Porcelain,” the cheer coach said, leaning against the wall outside a shop as she sipped a cup of coffee. “I’m simply waiting for my contact to arrive and show me where to find a pair of twin fire dancers I want to recruit for the Cheerios. And I wouldn’t call that little skirmish a battle. I am relieved, however, that you appear to have learned how _not_ to draw attention to yourselves.”

“Who are you?” Blaine asked.

The blonde woman looked him over. “Well, young Burt Reynolds, I could tell you, but then I would have to kill you. Literally. And that would be such a shame, what with you just about to find your Queen and all. Besides, it’s much more fun watching the little cogs in your head whirling, trying to figure it out. Now, I must go, I see my contact down the street.” As she spoke those last words, a flock of crows swooped down and surrounded her, completely blocking her from their vision. When they flew away, Sue Sylvester was gone.

...

They flew out just after dinner, once again sleeping on the planes during the ten and a half hour flight, landing in Luxor, Egypt early the next morning. Very early. The sun hadn’t even risen yet, and Kurt needed coffee. Thankfully, there was a Starbucks near the airport, and he was able to get his grande nonfat mocha.

Because it was so early, they couldn’t check into their hotel just yet, so they set out all together for the first of six properties in the Memphis vicinity they were to inspect, in the Valley of the Kings. The sun had still barely breached the horizon when they arrived, and there was no sign of the person they were supposed to be meeting. 

As they waited, Kurt couldn’t help observing the newest additions to their group. When he and Blaine had returned to the hotel the afternoon before, they had been greeted in the lobby by a pretty redheaded girl, and a rather homely black-haired boy. They both looked to be about sixteen years old, and had been holding hands, and smiling at each other. When the pair had spotted the two boys, they jumped up and rushed to greet them, showing the two boys the rings they each wore, hers with small chips of ivory, and his with bits of fossil. It had taken Kurt and Blaine a moment to realize the pair was Peaches and Teddy. They had each used one of their bond wishes to be able to take human form whenever they wanted.

Now the two were exploring the area, hand in hand, seeing everything from a new perspective. Kurt smiled as Peaches absently licked her right hand and swiped at her head with it, still more used to being a cat.

Kurt yawned and stretched, trying to wake up more, and wishing he had another grande nonfat mocha. Where was their guide? His dad had confirmed with the man last night the time of their arrival, and the gentleman had said it was no problem to meet them so early. He frowned. Something didn’t feel right.

“Are your Spidey senses tingling?” he asked Blaine.

“No, why?” the curly-haired boy replied.

Kurt’s frown deepened as he looked around. The sun had crept a little higher in the morning sky, just enough to leave long shadows that seemed to take on eerie shapes as they inched across the ground slowly. In the dark, they hadn’t noticed the motor bike leaning against a wall nearby, but now that the sky was beginning to lighten, they could just make it out. It was almost hidden in an alcove among the ruins.

Granted, the motor bike could have belonged to anyone, but Kurt couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad had happened. He slowly walked towards the bike, dreading what he was going to find. He stopped in the doorway, trying to see into the deeper shadows at the back of the structure. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he made out the form swaying gently back and forth, suspended from the roof beam. 

“Dad!” he shouted, frozen to the spot. The others all rushed over to see what was going on. “No! Don’t come any closer! The rest of you stay back!” Kurt cautioned.

“Kurt, what’s going on, kiddo?” Burt asked.

“I think I found our guide,” his voice cracked a little as he spoke. “He’s dead.”

Grandpa Chang moved forward to examine the scene. “It would seem the Sidhe beat us here. Everyone should be on guard.”

They spent the next couple of hours dealing with the police, and speaking to the lawyers about the paperwork Kurt and Blaine were supposed to sign. Since there was no evidence of foul play, the death was ruled a suicide. By the time they were given permission to leave, it was almost nine in the morning, still too early to check into the hotel officially, but they decided to head there anyway, to eat breakfast in one of the hotel’s restaurants.

“So,” Trent asked, “what exactly were you supposed to be inspecting back there, anyway?”

Blaine shrugged. “Another series of underground tunnels, although The Society didn’t have any specific information on why they owned them. They’ve been in The Society’s possession for several hundred years, apparently.”

“What happens now?” Thad asked, pouring a glass of orange juice for Quinn from the carafe.

“We’ll move on to the next site after we check in,” Kurt answered. “The lawyers are sending someone else out, and we’ll go back tomorrow, _after_ the sun is up.”

“What’s the next location?” was Artie’s question as he sliced into his stack of pancakes.

Kurt couldn’t stop the grin on his face. “We’re going to go visit Carole’s dad.”

His stepmother gave him a confused look. “What?”

Blaine laughed. “We’re visiting the Temple of Amun-Ra, who is reported to have been the father of the goddess Bastet, which would be you.”

“Oh,” Carole blushed slightly. “The Society owns the temple?” she asked.

“Not the temple itself, no,” Kurt informed her. “They do own some of the relics housed there, however. Including a staff rumored to have been owned by Bastet herself, which the lawyer informed me this morning, mysteriously disappeared a little over a week ago, only to reappear a few hours later. I don’t suppose you know anything about that?”

She frowned at him. “Are you saying I somehow summoned the Bo staff I owned in a former life and used it on those robbers back in Hokkaido?”

“It would appear so,” James said, entering the conversation. “As your memories of your previous incarnation grow, you will be able to summon any of her weapons and possessions that still exist.”

“Most images of her portray her with a Bo staff,” Blaine said, “but she was also proficient in several other weapons as well, such as slings, javelins, and the long scimitar-like bronze sword.”

Finn was looking at his mother with a peculiar expression on his face. “Wow, mom, I never knew you could be so badass!”

“Thanks, Finn,” she said, “but watch your language!”

…

After they finally checked into their hotel, Kurt, Blaine, Burt, Carole, Paul, Maggie, Wes, and David drove to the temple. Carole had felt a little uncomfortable with the idea of visiting a place that supposedly had ties to her previous life, but once they arrived, she felt a sense of rightness fill her. Something inside her settled, and she finally accepted that this was what she was meant to be.

As Carole was having her epiphany, Kurt and Blaine were having a private mental conversation.

 _“She could be the Queen of Summer,”_ Blaine said. _“She’s definitely a mother.”_

Kurt wasn’t convinced. _“So is your mom, and Maggie, even though her daughter died. And what about Lizel? She may not have given birth to Tina, but she’s still her mom.”_

 _“True,”_ Blaine conceded. _“I don’t know, I just keep thinking about how Dave said he sensed that he was getting close to Rowenna, and, well, I kind of feel like that now. Like it should be obvious, like I’m staring right at them but not seeing them. Do you know what I mean?”_

Kurt frowned. He did understand what the curly-haired boy was saying. Brittany’s words from his dream kept playing through his mind. Autumn falling before Summer, and Spring singing of hope. A memory kept trying to work itself into his head, but he just couldn’t grasp it.

David’s voice cut into his thoughts, effectively breaking his concentration.

“Um, hello?” The dark skinned young man said, and Kurt and Blaine turned to look at him. The older boy was looking at an old man who was staring at the former Warbler councilman with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Bakhna Rakhna!” The old man exclaimed, studying David intently.

“I’m sorry,” David replied, “I don’t speak whatever language that was.” He glanced around for Maggie, to see if she could interpret, but she and the other adults had stopped to use the restroom.

“Bakhna Rakhna!” the old man was saying, pointing at David, and then at himself. The strange man stood up straighter, and suddenly a pair of black moth wings sprouted from his back, and his form seemed to lengthen. A pair of feelers protruded from his head, and his eyes had turned completely black. “Bakhna Rakhna!” he said again, making a gesture towards David, one that Kurt interpreted as ‘I showed you mine, now you show me yours!’

“I think he wants you to transform, show him your other form?” he said to David.

The older man seemed to understand what Kurt was saying, and nodded excitedly. David frowned. “I don’t understand, he thinks I am like him?”

“It appears so,” Wes said. “Why don’t you concentrate on shifting, and see what happens?”

David didn’t look too convinced, but glanced down at the ring on his finger. After everything else that had happened in the last couple of weeks, who was he to question the fact that he might be some kind of winged creature. He studied the older man for a moment more, then closed his eyes and thought about the black wings and antennae. He felt something rise within him, and heard Wes’ in-drawn breath. The older man’s excited chattering had the dark-skinned boy opening his eyes to find the old man bowing before him.

David looked around at his friends in confusion. Kurt and Blaine were looking him over in awe, while Wes had a thunderstruck look on his face. “You’re so beautiful!” The Asian boy said in awe. Kurt pulled out his cell phone and turned the camera on, letting his friend use the feature to study himself.

David’s eyes were completely black, with no white showing at all. The feelers protruding from his head were more feathered, longer, and seemed fluffier than the other man’s. The [black butterfly](https://images.app.goo.gl/KQybCaZ8weemeS9X6) wings that sprung from his back were longer, and looked more like a cloak than anything else. Around his head was a wreath of banyan leaves. The old man was speaking rapidly in a language that Kurt was certain was not the local Arabic dialogue.

“It’s Wolof,” Maggie said as she and Paul joined them. “It’s one of the languages spoken in Senegal.”

The old man glanced up at her, and spoke again, and she replied in the same dialect before turning to David. “He says he did not realize you were the prince when he spotted you. He was just happy to see another of his kind for the first time in almost a hundred years. He meant no disrespect.”

“Prince?” David said.

Maggie spoke with the older man again for clarification. “He says you have the royal wings and you wear the crown of the Bakhna Rakhna prince. Apparently Bakhna Rakhna are sort of cousins of the Fairies,” she glanced at Kurt when she said this.

“I didn’t realize you spoke any African languages,” Kurt said. “You gave my dad a list of languages you spoke when we hired you, but you didn’t list any languages from Africa other than Arabic.”

She smiled and flashed her ring at him. “My linguistic skills have greatly improved.”

“Pop?” a new voice cut in. “Oh my gosh, pop, you can’t just wing out like that!” They all turned to see a younger man with a strong familial resemblance to the older man rushing towards them. He stopped when he spotted David, his eyes going wide. “Oh my gosh, Prince Radnu!” The younger man bowed in front of David as his father had. “We’ve waited so long for your return!”

The man stood and glanced at the others. “I’m assuming one of you is Kurt Hummel? I apologize for not greeting you sooner, I was not aware that you would be traveling with Prince Radnu. I am Ousmane, your guide.”

“I’m Kurt Hummel, nice to meet you,” Kurt said, shaking the man’s hand as Burt and Carole joined them. “And we didn’t know he was a prince.”

“I didn’t know I was a prince,” David added.

“I did,” Wes said, softly enough only Kurt and David heard him.

Both David and the older man, whom Ousmane introduced as Tomas, returned to their usual forms, and they began the inspection. They were nearly finished when the sky began to darken, despite it being early afternoon.

“Looks like a storm is moving in,” Carole observed.

Tomas frowned, studying the horizon. He began speaking rapidly in that language Kurt didn’t understand, and both Ousmane and Maggie went on alert.

“That’s not a normal storm,” Maggie said. “It’s a sandstorm. We need to take cover quickly!”

Ousmane directed them to a small structure on the outskirts of the temple, but the sandstorm overtook them, blinding Kurt, who stumbled as the wind slammed into them, bringing the stinging pain of billions of tiny sand particles scraping along his skin. He heard Carole and Maggie cry out, and Paul’s muttered curse, and then suddenly there was a piercing cry from somewhere close, and something wrapped around them, cutting off the wind and allowing Kurt to blink his eyes open.

His vision was still blurred by tears, but he could just make out the shape of a large creature that seemed to be part lion, part eagle, and part dragon. Whatever it was, it had spread its wings, which must have had a span of at least twenty feet, and was using them as a barricade around Kurt and the others, protecting them from the dangerous storm.

“Kurt!” Blaine shouted over the howling of the wind. “Use your powers to control the wind!”

At first the pale boy didn’t understand, but then he recalled Brittany saying that he could also control air, and that was all wind was, really, a strong air current. He concentrated for a moment, not exactly sure what he was doing, but made himself visualize the wind settling, calming, and after a moment, the sand began to settle as the wind abated.

Kurt got to his feet, shakily, trying to blink his eyes back into focus. “Where’s my dad?” he asked, looking around. He saw Ousmane and Tomas helping Carole to her feet, as Wes and David helped Paul and Maggie.

“He’s right there,” Carole answered, nodding her head at the large beast that was now sitting, cat-like, in the sand. As his eyes cleared, Kurt got a better look at the creature. The head and wings were definitely those of an eagle, the chest and forelegs were very lionesque, while the hindlegs and tail were scaled, and looked a lot like Grandpa Chang’s back quarters in dragon form.

“Dad?” Kurt said, surprised. “What is he?”

“Akhekhu,” Blaine said, his enhanced intellect supplying the knowledge. “Often mistaken for the griffin of European folklore due to its similar appearance, although the griffin doesn’t have scales, and its tale is that of a lion. Akhekhu is actually considered to be a member of the dragon family.”

“My dad is a dragon, too?”

“Apparently,” Carole said, smiling. “And a very handsome one at that.”

Both she and Kurt approached the magnificent beast, which was huge. It stretched out it’s wings, and shook its head in a manner not dissimilar to a lion in the wild, and then leaned its head down for them to pet. Kurt had to stifle a giggle.

“Well, I always knew you were just a big, protective dragon, but I never imagined this!”

The creature used one wing to swipe out at Kurt for teasing him, knocking him off his feet again, although not hard enough to hurt him, and then changed back into Burt. “Smart alec!” 

They all laughed, as Burt helped Kurt to stand back up.

...

When they arrived back at the hotel, they found Thad in the lobby, trying to comfort Quinn, who was crying.

“What’s wrong?” Kurt asked.

The former Cheerio wiped at her face. “Shelby called. She’d taken Beth to the park this morning, and almost as soon as she set her down, Beth took off running, right in front of a kid on the swing set, who couldn’t stop himself and crashed into her. She has a mild concussion, and had to have ten stitches put in her cheek.”

“Oh, Quinn, I’m so sorry,” Kurt said, hugging her. “Is she going to be okay?”

The blonde girl nodded and smiled as Thad handed her a tissue. “Yes, she’s going to be fine, I’m just being all weepy. Shelby said that Beth cried all the way to the hospital, but stopped as soon as the nurse offered her a cherry popsicle.”

Kurt grinned. “That’s good, I’m glad she’s doing fine.”

As Kurt and Blaine rode the elevator up to their floor, the shorter boy was lost in thought.

“I forgot Quinn was a mother,” the hazel eyed boy murmured as the doors opened and they stepped out into the hallway.

Kurt paused and turned to the shorter boy. “You think Quinn is Megira?”

“I don’t know. Maybe?” Blaine said. Kurt just looked at him for a moment, and then turned and started walking towards their room once more, without speaking. He didn’t say anything once they were in the room either, just gathered his things to take a shower.

It wasn’t until after Blaine had taken his own shower and they were getting ready to go down stairs to meet the rest of the group that he finally spoke.

“It makes sense,” was all he said.

“What’s that?” Blaine asked, straightening his bow tie.

“Quinn as the Queen of Summer,” Kurt clarified, fastening the zipper on the ankle boots he wore. “You’re right, she is a mother.”

Blaine just nodded. “But she’s not a weaver.”

“True,” the taller boy admitted. “Not in the traditional sense of the word, anyway. But what if ‘weaver’ doesn’t mean what we think it does? Like crone. We all thought it meant an old woman, but it just meant a woman who is wise. What if weaver has another meaning we don’t know about?”

Blaine looked at him in surprise, even as Kurt’s phone made a chirping sound. The auburn haired boy picked it up and read the screen. His techno magic had once again prodded the phone to provide the information he needed. “‘Weaver, a songbird, known for intricately woven nests.’”

The two boys looked at each other, and both felt that little click in their mind that told them they were on the right path. They both hurried to finish dressing and rushed down to the conference room where they were meeting for dinner.

Looking around, they spotted Thad carrying a plate in each hand as Quinn served them from the buffet.

“Should we wait until after dinner?” Blaine asked, sounding nervous.

Kurt just shrugged. “Why put it off?”

Blaine nodded, and took a deep breath before crossing the room. “Quinn, may I speak to you for a moment?” He glanced at his friend. “If you’ll excuse us just for a moment?” Thad smiled and nodded, and kissed Quinn on the forehead before carrying the plates to a pair of open seats between Wes and David and Burt and Carole.

Once they were alone, Blaine escorted Quinn to a private corner. “So, Quinn, I know we don’t really know each other that well, and I really don’t know how to say this but…”

Quinn smiled at his hesitation. “You think I’m the Queen of Summer, don’t you?”

The curly haired boy looked at her in surprise. “How did you know?”

“Thad pointed out after you and Kurt went upstairs earlier that it was quite a coincidence that the Queen of Summer was a mother, and that I was a mother as well, and that I ‘glowed like the summer sun.’ At first I thought he was just being poetic, but it made me wonder.”

Blaine blushed. “So, if I called you by the Pixie Queen’s name, you wouldn’t freak out like Santana briefly did?”

She laughed. “Only one way to find out. Speak, Lord Jovan.”

“Megira, Mother of Glory, The Queen of Summer, Queen of Pixies, I call you to reveal thyself.” The words seemed formal, but they felt right as they left his lips. He knew he was right when he was briefly blinded by a flash of gold and silver sparkles.

When they cleared, Quinn stood before him in a floor-length gown of various shades of shimmering green, that flared around her legs. A pair of gossamer wings unfurled from her back. Her delicate ears were pointed, and her hair was shorter, cut in, well, the only way to describe it was a pixie cut. A halo of pure light encircled her head, with tiny stars and comets seeming to whirl around it.

“Oh my god!” Kurt exclaimed. “She looks like a living, breathing Tinkerbell!”

The rest of the group gathered around as she turned to face the mirrored wall that stretched one side of the conference room. She burst into laughter when she realized it was true. “I do look like Tink! I used to dress up like her when I was younger and pretend to be a fairy.”

Santana frowned. “What, no antlers? That’s not fair!”

They all laughed, as Quinn returned to her usual form, and sat down to eat.

“This is marvelous!” Pam exclaimed. “Two Queens found, and only one left to discover!”

“And it looks like the probability of the third being one of the girls here is pretty high, which makes things simpler,” Lizel added.

“Wait, what?” Kurt said.

“Well, Santana and Quinn were part of our group, so it makes sense that the third will be as well.”

“Don’t look at me!” Rachel said. “I don’t want to be one of the Queens!”

“Why not?” Finn asked.

The girl looked sullen. “Because the only one left is the Queen of Spring, and from what Kurt and Blaine have told us, she’s not allowed to fall in love! I don’t want that!”

“Actually,” Carole said, trying to soothe the girl, “They just said that she had to remain a virgin, they never said she couldn’t fall in love.”

The brunette didn’t look mollified. “But what guy in his right mind is going to stay with her if she can’t have sex with them? Isn’t that what all guys really want?”

Thad frowned at her. “A physical relationship is nice, but if that was all a guy wanted, why would he marry at all? Granted, some guys are looking for a woman who will tend to his other needs, such as cooking and cleaning, but those marriages usually don’t last, because they aren’t equal.”

“And even if Carole and I never had sex again, doesn’t mean I wouldn’t still love her,” Burt added, even as Kurt cringed at the thought of his dad having sex.

Finn also looked uncomfortable as he spoke. “We haven’t had sex, Rach, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about you.”

Rachel blushed, and smiled at the tall teen. “Thanks, Finn.”

“Besides,” Quinn said, “you aren’t the only virgin left in the group.”

Everyone turned to look at Mercedes, who just shrugged. “This is true, but I doubt I’m this Queen of Spring they’re looking for. I’m just way too fabulous for that! Besides, Kurt and Blaine are also virgins.”

Kurt choked on the sip of diet coke he’d just taken. “We’re not the Queen! We can’t be!”

Blaine patted his back. “I don’t think that was what she meant, sweetie.”

“Sorry, Kurt,” the dark skinned Diva said. “I’m just pointing out that there is nothing wrong with being a virgin.”

There was a lapse in conversation after that as they ate, until Quinn asked the question that had been on her mind since Blaine had spoken her former name. “What did you mean, Mother of Glory?”

Blaine frowned in confusion for a moment, and then the memory came to him. “Megira had a daughter named Glory. I remember she had blonde hair and huge hazel eyes.”

Quinn gasped. “That’s Beth!” She pulled out her cell phone and showed him a picture of her daughter.

“Oh my gosh!” Blaine said. “That is her!”

“I knew your description sounded familiar,” Kurt said.

…

They returned to their room shortly after dinner, and decided to go to bed early. It had been a very long, eventful day, and they still had five properties to inspect in the next thirty six hours. Kurt fell asleep almost as soon as he lay down, and dreamed.

...

 _His friends all laughed and clapped, patting Blaine on the back and wishing him happy birthday. Blaine sang_ Teenage Dream _next, with help from the other Warblers in attendance. Mercedes followed with Aretha’s_ Respect _. There was almost a riot when Elliott was persuaded to sing for them, and he performed_ Marry The Night _._

 _Rachel was finally allowed to sing, and it was halfway through her rendition of_ I Hope You Dance _that all hell broke loose._

_Both Kurt and Blaine had gone on alert, their senses warning them of pending danger, but it was Santana’s scream as something grabbed her leg that notified everyone else that something was wrong. The dark haired girl fell, landing in front of the chair Quinn was sitting in, causing the blonde to jump to her feet. She screamed as well when she saw the creature that had sharp teeth buried in her friend's boot._

...

Kurt woke up with a gasp.

“Kurt?” Blaine said, startled awake by his boyfriend jolting up in bed.

“I know who the Queen of Spring is!”


	24. The Seer Awakens

**The Seer Awakens**

  
“She’s not here,” Tina said, when she opened the door to Kurt and Blaine early the next morning. “We were just about to call your dad. She must have slipped out when we were all sleeping. She left a note.” She handed Kurt the slip of paper.

_ I don’t want to be your Queen, I want to live my life, I want to be a star on Broadway, and fall in love, and be loved in return! I’m sorry. -Rachel. _ She even remembered to affix a small gold star next to her signature.

“We need to find her,” Blaine said, reading the note over Kurt’s shoulder. They gathered the others, and formed groups to search, but stopped as they reached the hotel lobby, when they saw the brunette girl sitting sullenly in a corner.

Kurt signaled the others to wait as he approached her. She refused to look at him as he sat down.

“I was going to leave, but the night concierge is one of your Society members, and she did something to make the doors refuse to open for me.”

Kurt arched an eyebrow at that. He’d have to find the woman and thank her. “Rachel-” he began, but she cut him off.

“Don’t say it! I am not your Queen! I don’t want to be your Queen! Please, I just want to live my life, and star on Broadway, and fall in love and be happy.”

Kurt let out a little sigh. “That’s pretty much what she said, too. I’ve remembered a lot more about her since last night. Do you want to know what I remembered?” Before she could refuse to listen, he continued. “I remember that she hated being Queen, but you know what she hated even more? The fact that we were twins, and that I was older than her. She thought it was unfair that I couldn’t be king, since I was older. She hated that The Court expected her to sit still and look pretty and make decisions.

“But you know what else I remember? I remember that she loved to sing, and her voice was magic. She could calm the seas, tame the wildest beasts, and comfort the most frightened of animals, all by singing a song. When she danced, wildflowers sprang from the ground, and trees would bear fruit.

“And I remember that our people loved her very much. They would do anything for her, just to see her smile. She loved them, too, and was fiercely protective of them. That was why she stayed and took on the responsibilities of being Queen.”

Rachel sniffed and wiped a tear from her cheek. “She sounds nice,” she said. “She seems like a kind and caring person. But I’m selfish and determined. Why would you think I was her?”

Kurt put an arm around her. “You can be selfish, yes, but I’ve also seen you be kind. When my dad had his heart attack, it was you who kept reminding me I needed to eat and take care of myself so I could stay strong for him. And even if I didn’t approve of your methods, you were determined to help my dad in the only way you knew how. And there is nothing wrong with being determined. It’s actually one of your best qualities. If there is any task that needs to be done, I know I can count on you to see it through and get it done.”

She sighed and wiped her nose on the tissue he handed her. “What was her name?”

Kurt studied her for a moment. “Are you sure you are ready to hear it?”

She sat up straighter, lifted her chin high, and nodded. “If it means protecting the world as we know it, then I guess I can’t run away from it, can I? I’m ready.”

Kurt smiled and stood up, and bowed at the girl. “Nireailema, Maiden of Stars Glen, Queen of Spring, Queen of Fairies, and Light of the Land, I call you to reveal yourself.”

Once more they were blinded by the explosion of gold and silver sparks. When they faded and they could see again, Rachel stood before them in a shimmering gown of palest pink. Delicate, [glass-like butterfly wings](https://images.app.goo.gl/juZ3KsbeKx3tj8CN9) with the barest blush of pink edging the bottom and a chocolatey brown veining the top, spread from her back. Her hair now reached the floor, and white roses, pink peonies, and purple orchids literally grew from the tresses. Elegantly pointed ears could just be seen through the length. A tiny gold star dangled over her forehead from a delicate diadem that circled the crown of her head and disappeared into the braids of her hair.

“You look beautiful, Rach,” Finn murmured.

“Still no antlers,” Santana complained.

“So, why did Quinn and Rachel get the formal treatment, and Dave just had to say Santana’s Queen name?” Artie asked.

Dave blushed. “I didn’t just say her name.”

Santana was glaring at him. “He called me ‘Rowenna, Crone of Green Hills, Queen of Autumn, Queen of Elves, and Hammer of Justice.’”

A few people had to hide their smirks at that. It was an apt description of the girl.

“So,” Carole said. “We’ve found all three Queens. Now what?”

Dave was frowning. “There was more to my dream. Something about The Three calling forth Winter…”

Another voice broke in, and everyone turned to look at Brittany, who was staring, glass-eyed, as if in a trance.  _ “And The Three shall call forth Winter on the eve of battle, but only the wish of a child-like heart shall guide them to forsake the blood and choose the path of light.” _

“Quick!” Lord Tubbington said, “Someone write it down! The Seer has awakened and given us a new prophecy!”

Pam, Quinn and Lizel all searched their purses for a pen and paper. Lizel was the first to find the items and quickly wrote down what Brit had said. She made several copies to pass around, so that everyone could read it.

“But what does it mean?” Finn asked.

“I’m not sure,” Jeff said, looking at it as if it were a puzzle to solve. “I think it means that there is a fourth Queen to find.”

“That does make sense,” David said, and Blaine and Artie both nodded in agreement. Each of them had wished for computer-like intelligence, and processed the information quickly. “Why only name three of the four seasons? We should have realized sooner there was another.”

Kurt frowned. “But who is the fourth Queen?”

“I think Santana, Quinn, and Rachel will figure it out. It says ‘The Three shall call forth Winter,’” Blaine said.

“Yeah, ‘on the eve of battle,’” Sam pointed out. “But when is that? Do we have any idea how long we have until Faerie’s return?”

“I can answer that,” said a voice none of them recognized. They all turned, searching for the speaker, but no one spotted him. “Up here,” the voice spoke again, and they all looked up to see a tiny man sitting on the light fixture that hung from the ceiling. “Sorry, I wasn’t certain if your animals were friendly or not,” he indicated Teddy and the two cats.

“They won’t hurt you,” Kurt assured him. “At least as long as you aren’t evil.”

“I assure you, I am not evil. I am Rory, messenger of the Seelie Court.”

Lord Tubbington was glaring at the tiny man, who was only about six inches tall. “He’s a Brownie, and he is the reason I am trapped in the body of a cat!”

The tiny man, Rory, looked at him in shock. “Lord Tubbington! Oh Danu, I’m sorry, sir! I was only following your instructions!”

The cat looked like he wanted to argue, but Grandpa Chang interrupted. “You said you knew how long until Faerie returned?”

“Oh, yes!” Rory said, jumping down from the light fixture and floating softly to the ground. “You have until the moon has waxed and waned once more, before Faerie is within range of Earth, and The Shadow Queen will unleash her forces.”

Kurt frowned in confusion, but Blaine provided the answer before he could voice his question. “There is no moon tonight, which means we have twenty eight days, one full cycle of the moon, until Faerie’s return.”

They all looked at each other in silence for a moment. 

…

"Should we cancel the rest of the trip?" Sam asked as they were eating breakfast a short while later.

Blaine shook his head. "The rest of you can leave if you want. Kurt and I, Dave, and Quinn, Santana, and Rachel are the only ones who have to fight."

"No," Mercedes said emphatically. "We're all in this together." She frowned. "Did I just quote ' _ High School Musical?'"  _ She seemed horrified by her own words, but shook it off. “Whatever. I’m just saying that there is no way you’re going into battle without all of us.”

There were nods and words of agreement from the rest of the group. Kurt looked around at their friends, a feeling of pride filling him at their support.

“Thank you all, we appreciate your faith in us,” he said, smiling at each of them.

Blaine nodded in agreement, but his eyes were on the tiny man who was sitting on the table, nibbling a jelly smeared scone. “What else can you tell us about The Shadow Queen and her forces?” he asked.

Rory swallowed and looked up at him. “I can tell you that she will not be easily defeated. Several millennia spent in The Realm of Nightmares has only strengthened her powers, and her minions are even more insane than before. Many of the Seelie folk who remained in Faerie have chosen to throw themselves into the void, hoping to be reborn on Earth, rather than face her once the last protections fail and she and her army are unleashed.”

David was frowning as a thought crossed his mind. “What exactly can we expect when the Faerie Realm collides with Earth again? I mean other than the battle with the evil Queen? Are we talking about massive destruction on a global scale?”

Grandpa Chang and Lord Tubbington shook their heads. It was the elderly dragon who spoke. “Most people won’t even notice anything at first. Only those with ties to Faerie will feel it. Perhaps collision is the wrong term. Both Earth and Faerie will occupy the same position in the universe, but not in the same state of being.”

“You mean it will be in a different dimension?” Blaine asked.

“More like a parallel dimension,” Lord Tubbington corrected. “Those born with magic in them will be able to pass between the realms. Humans cannot enter Faerie, however. They would go insane.”

“Do we know where The Shadow Queen’s army will cross over to this realm?” Artie asked.

Rory, shrugged. “They will crossover where Danu rests.”

Kurt’s nose scrunched up in confusion. “What does that mean?”

“I think he means where she’s buried,” Blaine said, but Grandpa Chang shook his head.

“Danu didn’t leave behind a corporeal shell when she passed. There was nothing to bury. When you are ready, you will know where to look.”

Kurt’s frown deepened. “Grandmother Ailis said the same thing.”

“What do you mean?” Carole asked.

“When I spoke to Grandmother Ailis on my birthday, she said I would know where to find her when I was ready.”

“I thought your grandmother died,” Finn said, as confused as Kurt.

The pale boy shook his head. “Her letter said she wasn’t dying, that she was just ready to move on, and I spoke to her on the phone on my birthday, even though the lawyers told dad she’d passed away weeks before.”

They ate in silence for a few minutes, until Kurt’s phone chirped a reminder that they had to leave soon to meet the lawyer and inspect the tunnels they hadn’t gotten to inspect the day before.

…

It was near dinner time when Kurt, Blaine, Burt, James, and Lizel returned to the hotel. They inspected the tunnels, as well as two other properties, including Allee des Sphinx, which Society records claimed was once home of the true Sphinx. The other property was a home on the outskirts of the city that had survived for centuries. Like the tunnels at the Valley of the Kings, there were no references as to why The Society had purchased the home, just that they had been purchased by The Society sometime around two AD.

They would inspect the final property the next morning on the way to Alexandria, after breakfast.

They joined the others at a nearby outdoor cafe for dinner, although there were two notable absences. "Where are Lord Tubbington and Rory?" Blaine asked.

"Lord Tubbington said something about undoing a mistake," Brittany said, trying to balance her fork on its tines. The girl hadn’t spoken much since delivering the prophecy earlier that morning, and seemed distracted, but not in the way she usually seemed distracted. Normally she seemed like a magpie who got distracted by shiny objects, but this was more of an introverted distraction. She seemed more lost inside her mind than usual.

As if sensing his concern, she looked up and smiled at him. “Her eyes look like yours.” She had spoken so softly, Kurt didn’t think anyone else had heard.

“Whose eyes?” Kurt looked confused.

“Your daughter’s. Or your Grandmother’s. I get mixed up sometimes.”

Kurt would have asked her for more information, but was distracted when Quinn asked Blaine a question.

“So, if I’m the Mother, Santana is the Crone, and Rachel is the Maiden, what is Winter?”

“The Tapestry,” Blaine replied. “The end of the story. Death.”

Several people around the table frowned at this. “You sound so sure,” Mercedes said.

Blaine shrugged. “It makes sense. Think about it. Spring is hope, the anticipation of rebirth. Summer is life, birth, and growth. Autumn is the knowledge that life is fragile and short. Winter is the completion of life’s cycle.”

“Do you think Winter is one of us?” Tina said, glancing at the women among them.

It was Brittany who answered. “She isn’t with us, but she is always near.” As she spoke, her eyes were focused on a crow sitting on a nearby table. “She hasn’t decided yet if she will stand with us in the end. If she stands with us, we shall prevail, but if she chooses the blood, we will fall.”

Kurt was frowning. “Um, should we write that down? Is that another prophecy?” It didn’t have the same feel to it as when she had spoken that morning.

Brittany just shook her head. “The decision hasn’t been made yet. There are still two possible paths. One of them is beautiful, and happy. The second is cold, and still, and lonely.”

The crow let out a loud caw, and flew away.


End file.
